


Love in Chaos

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: “玛玛哈哈”十年前写的，原载于安菲尔德故事，架空背景，涉及主要CP：隆包、利物浦众、特兰、水法托。作者希望能有野王来联系她，带她上分。
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres/Cesc Fàbregas, Steven Gerrard/Xabi Alonso
Kudos: 1





	Love in Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> “玛玛哈哈”十年前写的，原载于安菲尔德故事，架空背景，涉及主要CP：隆包、利物浦众、特兰、水法托。  
> 作者希望能有野王来联系她，带她上分。

序：这是一个战火纷飞的年代。英格兰凭借强大的势力，妄图征服斗牛士之国西班牙。西班牙虽不如英格兰强大，却因马德里对全国的统一而变得上下一心。反而是英格兰，虽说一致对外，但各城之间还不免有明争暗斗，比如曼切斯特城，切尔西城，利物浦城。  
然而胜负终究是过眼云烟。那些成王败寇之事终不免为时间所侵蚀，被人们淡忘，有些东西却可以桓古如斯，比如说，爱。

第一章（1）不尽的回忆  
就算在很多年以后的今日，迈克尔 欧文王子依然可以很清楚地回忆起那天。  
那时他才十来岁，是养尊处优的他第一次出远门，而这次出行的目的地则是远方的英格兰港口城市利物浦。他是偷偷逃出宫殿的。他受够了那个冷冰冰的地方。在那里，每一个所谓“兄弟”表面上对自己和蔼可亲，背地里却都把自己看作异类，总是讥笑、欺负自己，一看见自己嘴里“杂种”，“野种”就骂个不停。而这一切的原因只有一个：自己的母亲并不是老国王明媒正娶的王妃，而是国王年轻时出行所遇见的一个利物浦女子。  
那个利物浦女子就生下了小迈克尔，然后，不知所踪。  
迈克尔飘洋过海后才发现要找到自己的亲生母亲根本是件不可能的事，他对她根本一无所知，连她是生是死都不知道，更别提找到她了。十几岁的他在一个陌生的城市流离失所，几天后终于因体力不支晕倒在了街头。  
当他睁开眼睛的时候，他以为他看见了小天使。  
那是一个深绿色眼眸的男孩，看上去比自己小不了几岁，脸圆圆的甚是可爱，此刻正一脸关切地盯着自己。  
“你没事吧？”那个男孩开口了。  
“没事…谢谢你…那个…我饿了。”小孩子嘛，总是最关心自己的肚子的。  
“没问题。”  
那个男孩子伸手一挥：“Sami，马上让厨房做几道菜。”  
真是个阔少爷呢。欧文心里想。看了一眼周围，他更加确定眼前的这个孩子一定是腰缠万贯的富商家的公子：金碧辉煌的卧室，缀满水晶的烛台，精心打磨的装饰，丝毫不比自己所住的宫殿差。  
“你叫什么名字？”那个男孩子开口了。  
“我叫……”小欧文犹豫了一下，答道：“你就叫我Michael就行了。”有什么办法呢，自己的全名是不能透露的，毕竟英格兰和西班牙的关系并不好，战争随时有可能爆发，而自己身为西班牙的王子若身份被揭穿，恐害怕会给自己甚至整个国家带来麻烦。  
“哦……我叫steven gerrard，你叫我stevie就行了。”还是一脸笑容。那个好心的男孩似乎并没有注意到欧文在刻意隐瞒着什么。  
一个傻傻的小天使。欧文想道。  
“对了，你怎么会晕倒在街头的？”那个“傻天使”问道。  
“我……我来旅行，但是遇到了强盗，所以身无分文的，饿了好几天就晕过去了。”依然是谎言，不过骗骗那个傻男孩足够了。  
“真是可怜。Michael，那你现在准备怎么办呢？”纯真的眼眸，充满了友好和关心。  
“我……”欧文望着那双绿色的眸子，都不好意思再说谎了。  
不过还没等欧文编出什么，小杰拉德就自顾自地回答了：“你现在身体不好，就在这里多住几天吧，我可以带你参观利物浦，你可以陪我一起玩，多好啊！”  
欧文愣了一下，继而微笑：“好啊。”  
两个孩子正聊着，杰拉德所谓的“几道菜”也上来了。  
天！这哪是几道菜！恐怕远方的中国皇帝也吃不到这么好的。看着那一桌的珍贵佳肴，欧文如是想道。  
“我……我一个人吃不下那么多。”  
“我和你一起吃啊。”小杰拉德一点也不见外。  
“嗯，好啊。”有些虚弱的却又波澜不惊的语气。  
饭菜一如想象中那般美味，不过欧文还是保持了一个王子该有的矜持，倒是那个杰拉德丝毫不顾形象地大快朵颐着，欧文在一旁笑咪咪地看着他。  
“你......你看着我干嘛？”那个孩子注意到了，有些不好意思地看着他。  
“我只是觉得幸福呢。”小欧文叹了一口气。  
“幸福？”小杰拉德不解。  
“你知道么，从来没有人，这样陪我吃过饭……”在家里，下人是不能和王子同桌进食的，而自己的哥哥们又不屑于和自己一起进餐。想起那些所谓的“兄弟”，小欧文心里一阵恶心。  
“哦，是这样啊……”看来杰拉德还是不太明白，“不过现在好啦，有我陪着你。”那张鼓鼓的脸立刻由不解变成了一个超级大笑脸。  
“是啊。”欧文也笑了。

吃完饭，杰拉德提出要带欧文到处转转，欧文也没有拒绝。一到外面，欧文就暗自庆幸自己没有报出全名的做法是多么明智。  
自己猜错了，这并不是什么豪宅，而是一座城堡。而那个善良的有些傻气的小男孩也不是什么纨绔子弟。  
他是利物浦的少城主。英格兰利物浦市的少城主，史蒂芬 杰拉德。

欧文王子小心翼翼地从脖子上取下那个十年前他在与stevie离别之日得到的十字架，上面的S.G依旧那么耀眼，如同十年前和stevie一起度过的那几日。  
那是他最快乐的日子了。  
“michael,我不会忘记你的。”这是分别时stevie对自己说的话。  
可是，stevie，我们还是会兵戎相见的，对吗？  
现在的你不仅仅是利物浦的城主了，还是英格兰的将军，所向披靡的将军史蒂芬 杰拉德

第一章（2）阴谋  
利物浦城。  
天气一如既往阴雨绵绵，整个利物浦城埋没于一篇氤氲之中。天色就这么暧昧着，这一份独特的阴沉更给这座古老的城市增添一种神秘感，仿佛城市的某一个角落隐藏着什么秘密。  
当地的市民早已习惯了这恼人的天气，所以就算在雨天街市上还是人来人往，络绎不绝。  
这时，一个英气逼人的年轻人出现在了嘈杂的街市上，穿着华贵，举手投足间彰显着与众不同的气质，更引人注目的是他那双深绿色的眼眸，透着一种令人无法正视的威严与正义。可笑的是，这样一个人头上竟顶了一个大大的帽子，不免让人觉得滑稽。  
“jamie，我干嘛要戴着这个古怪的帽子？”好像是觉得很不满，这个男子嘟起嘴对他身旁的人说道。  
他的身旁，同样是一个穿着华丽的年轻男子。他虽有掩藏不住的华贵气质，但是眉目温和，五官无不散发着纯朴的气息。此时的他，有些好笑地看着他的城主。  
“亲爱的stevie，难道你想让这里每个人看到你额头上的抬头纹，然后认出你是他们伟大的城主吗？”那个被唤作jamie的男子开口了，声音柔软而好听。  
杰拉德不满地看着周围投来的异样眼神皱着眉嘟哝着，“可是他们为什么现在也都朝着我看呢，难道我戴帽子的样子有那么好看吗？”  
“呃……这个……”好心的卡拉格正在想着“滑稽可笑”有什么婉转的说法，忽然看见前面围着一大群人，并且人有越来越多的趋势。  
此时不转移话题更待何时？聪明的卡拉格马上对杰拉德说道：“stevie，那里人好多，我们过去看看吧。”  
“好啊。”杰拉德也被那一大群人吸引。他似乎已经忘了前面自己问了一个问题，还没有得到答案。

越来越多的人拥挤着，这让杰拉德很难受，再加上是雨天，撑着伞显得更不方便。若是在平时他一定早就离开那个人堆了。可是他没有。  
因为那双眼睛。  
他发誓他今生再也没有看到过更好看的眼睛了。那双眼睛很大，很迷人。琥珀色的眸子清澈得如同似乎从未涉足过尘世，却又深邃得足以让人深陷其中。  
那该死的雨让那长长的睫毛上挂上了滴滴水珠，平添了一份别致的性感。  
让杰拉德愤怒的是，这双眼睛的主人正在饱受人贩子的折磨。  
“脱！”恶狠狠的人贩子带着淫笑。  
“不。”那双漂亮的眼睛虽然带着恐惧，口气却是不容置疑的强硬。  
“他妈的你还敢顶嘴了？你把衣服脱了老子才能赚得更多，给我脱！”人贩子怒了。而四周，起哄声此起彼伏。  
那个有着迷人双眼的男孩依然不动。  
“啪！”一声清脆的巴掌声，打得那个男孩重重倒在杰拉德怀里，差点撞翻了杰拉德头上那顶帽子。  
柔软的身体就这么倒在身上，杰拉德轻轻抱住了那个男孩。  
“啊，谢谢。”那个男孩有些不好意思地起身，脸上的红色掌印触目惊心。  
杰拉德的心，忽然的，就这么疼了一下。

扔下了一大把钱，那个人贩子才同意放了那个男孩。要不是在街上，杰拉德早就把那个恶毒至极贪得无厌的人贩子暴打一顿了。  
那个男孩只比杰拉德小不了多少，却要比杰拉德瘦弱很多，雨水打湿了他破烂的衣服，那单薄的衣服紧紧地贴着他的肌肤，勾勒出他身体美好的轮廓。  
“我叫xabi alonso，”那个男孩用话语打断了利物浦城主直勾勾的眼神，“谢谢你救了我。”  
“哦……那个……不用谢……”杰拉德才发现自己话都讲不清楚了，“这个，给你。”塞给阿隆索一大笔钱。  
其实杰拉德的想法很简单，把alonso从人贩子手里救出来，给他一笔钱，再打发他走。  
“我不要！”阿隆索很干脆地拒绝了。  
“为什么？”  
“因为你买了我，我就是你的！”漂亮的孩子吐出了这句让杰拉德大跌眼镜的话。  
“stevie，我们的城堡人手已经够了。”卡拉格在一旁提醒着自己的城主。  
杰拉德想了想，态度强硬地对阿隆索说：“既然你都说了我买了你，那我让你做什么你就得做什么。现在，你拿好那笔钱离开这里，好好过日子去!”  
阿隆索显然是被杰拉德的态度给吓到了，大眼睛里写满了委屈，轻轻抿着嘴唇似要落泪，不过这只是一瞬间，而后那个倔强的男孩睁大眼睛瞪着杰拉德，开口对他吼道：“先生，如果您觉得买下我就可以不顾我的感受逼我做任何事情，那么请问您和那个人贩子有什么两样？如果我没有自己选择走还是留的权利，我依然只是一个奴隶，您手下的奴隶。亏得您还好意思在这里装善良正义！”  
杰拉德听得又好气又好笑，怎么被那个孩子一说自己好像和人贩子一样不堪呢？索性不去理他，和卡拉一起自顾自地走。  
只是偷偷瞥到，后面那个身影一直跟随着，一直跟到了自己的城堡。

杰拉德只能尴尬地忍受着侍卫异样的眼神，带着身后的阿隆索进入了城堡的大堂。  
“哟，我的城主，看你平时挺正经的，没想到你还有这个嗜好嘛！”看见阿隆索，里瑟首先叫开了，惹得大家纷纷朝杰拉德这边注目。  
“真是的，不是说去故地重游怀念michael吗，怎么又带回来一个人……”海皮亚小声咕哝着，却被一旁的阿隆索听到了。  
“真是个美人呢。”没想到一向勤奋认真的库伊特也开始不正经起来。  
“城主可真是有福了！”说这话的是阿格尔。  
……  
大家就这么你一言我一语的讥笑着某城主，某城主终于忍无可忍了：“你们都很闲是吗？都给我工作去！不然今天吃不了晚饭！”  
“大家快去工作去吧。”心地善良的副城主卡拉格笑着充当和事佬。

“你是利物浦的城主史蒂芬 杰拉德？”这是回到杰拉德房间后阿隆索说的第一句话。  
“是啊。”杰拉德没好气地答道。哼，都是因为你害得我被那么多人讥笑。  
“是这样啊……”阿隆索想了想说，“那michael是谁？”  
杰拉德没想到阿隆索会突然问出这样的问题，让他一时不知所措。  
“嗯，是我小时候的朋友。”这是杰拉德能马上想到的回答。  
“恐怕不是一般的朋友吧？”阿隆索的嘴角挂上了一丝若有若无的微笑，别有深意地说道。  
一时语塞，幸好海皮亚及时出现：“城主，开饭了。”

因为杰拉德城主的民主，城堡里的人无论位置高低都可以在同一餐桌上共同进食，这就使得阿隆索在把自己介绍给大家认识的时候也认识了很多别的人，比如马斯切拉诺、罗比 基恩，还有那个路易斯 加西亚。  
不知是错觉还是什么，阿隆索总觉得路易斯 加西亚一直在盯着自己看，那眼神让人不含而栗。

第一章（3）C’est la vie（上）  
杰拉德卧室。  
“杰拉德城主，请问我睡哪间房？”很尊敬的称呼，但杰拉德怎么就觉得从阿隆索口中听出一种挑衅的味道。  
“你就和我睡一起吧。”杰拉德很随口地答道。  
“什么？我我我……我怎么可以和你睡一起？”阿隆索万万没想到他会脱口而出这句话，脸涨得通红，感觉到自己连耳根都在发烧。  
“你自己都说你是我的人了，和我睡一起不行么？”杰拉德忍住笑，故作严肃地说道。  
“当然不行！”阿隆索瞪大了眼睛，一脸警惕地看着杰拉德。  
这孩子脸红的样子，真是可爱呢……谁让你一定要跟我回来的，就耍耍你吧。于是杰拉德脱口而出：“我的话就是命令，不然我把你送到曼切斯特去。”  
阿隆索被这话吓了一跳。全世界都知道，曼切斯特有“美男坟墓”之称，究其原因就是其城主加里 内维尔有个好兄弟叫克里斯蒂亚诺 罗纳尔多。据说，曼切斯特的年轻貌美的男子全都不见的原因是全被这名城主的好兄弟掳去了自己的密室，但因为有城主的庇护谁都奈何不了他。  
“你……你真的会吗？”阿隆索怯生生地问。看来他真的是被吓坏了。  
“当然会。”杰拉德故意板起一张脸，头上的三道抬头纹变得更深刻。  
阿隆索脸上一阵红一阵白，愤愤骂道：“杰拉德，我没想到你是这样的人！”抿了抿唇，似乎任命似的叹了一口气，自己开始动手解衣服上的扣子。  
“等等。”望了一眼满天的星星，杰拉德突然有了别的注意。  
“还要干什么？”  
“这可不是一个好地方，我们换个地方。”杰拉德神秘一笑。  
一阵不好的预感在阿隆索心里升起。  
果然，这个所谓的“好地方”令阿隆索更加羞愧不已，竟然是城堡的后花园。  
走在软绵绵的草地上，阿隆索有些后悔了。不过有什么办法呢？谁叫自己上了贼船的……  
“躺下。”这是城主不容置疑的命令声。看着那个漂亮的孩子一脸委屈与害怕地躺在草地上，自己也顺势躺在他身边。  
“杰拉德你……”阿隆索又生气又恐惧。  
“嘘……陪我看星星。”杰拉德的声音瞬间变得很温柔。  
“嗯？”阿隆索不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我就是让你陪我躺在这里看星星阿，”杰拉德饶有趣味地看了阿隆索一眼，“难道，你想成了别的什么？”  
“我，我，我哪有阿……”阿隆索感觉到自己的脸正在发烫。  
杰拉德微微一笑，不再作声。

夜色很好。微风轻轻的拂过，让整个后花园的花儿（nino：我吗？ Des：表太心急你下一章才登场 nino：pia~）在风与月色的眷恋中轻轻起着舞。萤火虫不甘寂寞地闪烁，好似天上的星星坠落大地，泛着点点的光。星月在杰拉德和阿隆索的身上洒下了一片银色的光，短暂而安谧的幸福笼罩着花园里的两人。  
“小的时候我很喜欢看星星，它们是那么遥远不可触及，但是那种无法得到的美丽才是最令我痴迷的。”杰拉德一个人喃喃道，似在自言自语，又似在对阿隆索说。  
“人们总是执着于自己得不到的东西，而对自己轻易得到的不屑一顾，才因此会有那么多杀戮和战争。”阿隆索轻叹道。  
“是啊……后来我很久都不再看星星，你知道为什么吗？”  
“为什么？难道是……怕看星星会想起你的michael？”阿隆索突然冒出这么一句。  
“当然不是。有一天我听说每一颗星星都是一个离开人世的人的灵魂。我的祖国所制造的杀戮让我再也不敢正视那些星星。”  
“你的祖国？杰拉德城主，不，是杰拉德将军，难道你自己没有责任吗？”阿隆索的情绪忽然有些激动，“难道对于那些死于战争的西班牙战士，你就一点错也没有吗？”  
“我有错。我的错就是看着这场战争发生却对此无能为力。我没有杀过一个西班牙人，并且让我的手下也不那么做，可是我还是有错，因为我无法让切尔西人、曼切斯特人也不去伤害西班牙人。”杰拉德有些痛苦地说道。  
阿隆索忽然不说话了。原来这个英格兰人，不是像自己想象中那样的。  
原来这个英格兰人，真的和传说中那样正义和善良。  
阿隆索不由自主转过头去看杰拉德，却正好对上那双也在看他的深绿色眼眸。  
“你的眼睛就像天上最亮的星星。”这句话就突然从杰拉德嘴里以温柔得要死的口气说出来，甚至连他自己都被自己突然冒出来的话吓一跳。  
“谢……谢谢。”该死，自己怎么那么容易脸红。阿隆索心想。  
暖风吹过，有些模糊不清的暧昧正在慢慢弥散开去。

看着自己的城主，卡拉格想到了“上梁不正下梁歪”这句话。  
他是怎么找到后花园来的？话说半个小时之前他忽然发现城堡里空荡荡的少了好多人，于是四处寻找。谁知刚到后花园入口附近，就看到阿格和芬南两人正在说悄悄话。那两人看到副城主驾到竟丝毫没有避嫌的意思，还满不在乎的往花园更深处指了指。  
再往深处走，赫然是里瑟和加西亚，那亲密的神态、表情和前面看到的两人一模一样。  
动作也是一样的，对着卡拉格往花园更深处指了一下。  
于是就看到了自己家的城主。  
还有，他旁边的阿隆索。

第一章（3）C’est la vie（下）  
那两个人躺在地上，靠得很近。  
卡拉格叹了一口气。  
stevie，难道你真的已经忘记了那个晕倒在街上被你救了的十岁小男孩吗？  
也许人长大了变得容易健忘呢，可是为什么自己从未忘记？那棕色的眼睛，温和而不张扬的笑颜，身体的虚弱却掩不住骨子里那种坚强.....这样的一个影子，就在自己心里深处藏匿了整整十年啊。  
卡拉格转身往回走，轻轻地，怕踏碎那一地月光，更不忍心打扰那些卿卿我我的人儿。  
然而在经过里瑟和加西亚时，他清楚地听到加西亚对里瑟说：“john，你不觉得那个新来的阿隆索，很奇怪么？”

“xa......bi，”这个异域的名字似乎并不怎么好念，况且这还是杰拉德头一次叫阿隆索的名字，难免有些别扭。  
“嗯？”阿隆索依然在对夜色着迷，即使在身边，声音也让人感觉有些飘忽不定。  
“你是怎么会落到人贩子手上的？”杰拉德问道。  
“我家很穷。为了养活哥哥，父母只能把我卖了，本来想让我给人做奴隶的，但没想到那个人贩子......”阿隆索声音越来越轻，不好意思再说下去。  
“幸好碰到了我啊......”杰拉德开始毫不谦虚地夸赞自己的善心。  
“是吗？”阿隆索总算把兴趣从星星上转移到身边的人身上：“刚才sami说你是故地重游怀念michael来着......看来我应该感谢那位michael才对......”  
“是啊......michael人很好。”杰拉德似乎没发现阿隆索的话里有那么一丁点讽刺的意味。  
“城主？”沉默了片刻，阿隆索开口道：“michael究竟是什么人呢？”其实他自己也不明白为什么明明听过的故事却就是想听眼前这个人再说一遍。  
“michael......michael owen，他是我很久以前遇到的一个朋友，就是在今天遇到你的地方我遇到了昏迷的他。”想起那个人，杰拉德嘴角忍不住上扬，那温暖人心的笑容，带着一丝忧郁的棕色眼眸，淡然而坚毅神情，得体的一举一动......一切，都是那么令人，难以忘怀......  
“然后你就把他带回去照顾，接着成为了好朋友？”阿隆索才发现自己对这件事的兴趣已经超乎自己的预料了。  
“是啊，那段日子，很美好呢。每天在一起玩，他说他从没那么快乐过。当然，他也帮我做了很多文法作业。”杰拉德乐呵呵地说。  
“看来同样是捡来的男孩，待遇倒是相差得很厉害。我那么跟着你你才不情愿地把我带进来......”有些委屈的声音，却是，发自内心的。  
杰拉德一时愣住了。自己，真的是不情愿的吗？那双眼睛，的确是令人无法拒绝的漂亮，不然，一向强硬的自己怎么会就这样让这个男孩进了自己的城堡呢？  
嘴上却只是说：“当然啦，你和michael不一样嘛......好啦，我们回去吧。”  
“回哪里？”阿隆索的神情有些不自然，心里却不承认自己是在在乎“你和michael不一样”这句话。  
“去fabio那里。”杰拉德没有注意到阿隆索的神色。  
“fabio？”在脑袋里搜索了一下，阿隆索确定自己没有遇到过这个人。  
杰拉德的话马上替他解了惑：“那孩子在上次跟我出战时受伤了，还没痊愈，我得去看看他。”  
“哦。”还是在分心，只能给出这么一句回答。  
“你没见过他，要不要去认识一下？那孩子在战场上很拼命，老是受伤......唉......”  
“哦。”  
“xabi？”  
“哦......嗯？”这才回过神来。  
“你来自西班牙？”  
“是啊。”平静的回答。  
“哦。”杰拉德若有所思的声音。

法比奥 奥雷利奥的房间风格颇有些拉丁风情，独特的风格让人眼前一亮。  
“城主......”床上的小伙子见到城主来了却也不下床行礼，两人的样子不像是主仆倒像是朋友。  
“你今天怎么样了？”杰拉德温和地问道。  
“好多了。”床上的人虽然伤着，但表情还是很阳光，看得出被照料得很好。  
“这是xabi.alonso，新来的......呃.....仆人。”才想起还没有给阿隆索安排个什么职务，杰拉德只能用上“仆人”这个泛称。  
“哦。城主眼光真是好呢。”看了一眼阿隆索，奥雷利奥如是说道，带着一丝捉狭的笑容。  
真是没大没小的，这里的人怎么都敢拿城主开玩笑。阿隆索心里想道。  
“咳，咳，那个，你今天还没换过药吧？我找医生给你换。”真是被奥雷利奥整到了，杰拉德不知道怎么接下去，只能换了个话题。  
“不用了，我来吧。”一旁的阿隆索突然开口了。  
“你会？”杰拉德略带惊异地看着眼前这个漂亮的孩子。  
“做仆人的，总应该会点什么吧？”  
“那你......开始吧。”还是有点不相信的语气。  
直到看到奥雷利奥受伤的腿上那个漂亮的包扎，杰拉德才长嘘了一口气。  
“怎么，不相信我？”琥珀色的大眼睛有些挑衅地看着杰拉德。  
“当然相信，你是我的人嘛。”还是拿这句话回应那个挑衅的眼神。  
“那个，我今晚睡哪里？”阿隆索没想到自己一句话老是被眼前这个城主用来调侃自己，只能转移话题。  
“住我旁边的房间吧。”算是比较正经的回答了。

月光恰到好处地洒进来。踏过柔软的织毯，阿隆索躺在床上审视自己的新房间。  
正统的英格兰风格。欧式壁炉，四周挂着价格不菲的油画，一种庄严肃穆感悠然而生。  
真不愧是利物浦城主的城堡，就算是下人住的房间也是那么富丽堂皇。  
阿隆索并不感到开心，反而有一种深深的担忧。经济如此发达的英格兰，要怎么样，才能保护自己的国度呢？  
还有隔壁那个喜欢看星星的人，那么随和的样子，额头上那三道可爱的抬头纹，真想像不出他是战场上那个战无不克的将军。  
不知不觉就睡着了。连梦里都觉得沉重。

第二天。  
杰拉德真是庆幸没有坚持让这个孩子走掉。  
这个孩子似乎什么都会干，从记账到脏活、累活，一点都不含糊。杰拉德有时候真怀疑这个瘦小的身躯怎么会有那么大的力气。  
一定是从小，太过辛苦了。杰拉德脑子里又浮现起昨天初见阿隆索时那五个触目惊心的手指印，心里猝不及防地抽搐了一下。这种待遇，恐怕这孩子从小就受尽了。  
真想好好疼爱他的。  
“城主？”好听的声音在耳边响起。  
“嗯？”从发愣中回过神来，杰拉德发现那个令人心疼的孩子正在自己身前，笑吟吟地看着自己，手上还拿着一盘什么东西。  
“这是你做的？”还是第一次那么近审视那双琥珀色的眸子，杰拉德竟感到自己有些慌乱。  
“是啊，这是我一个去过中国的朋友教我的，叫做包子。”  
杰拉德有些迷惑地看着那一盘白白的软软东西，上面还有很多褶皱，问了一个很白痴的问题：“这能吃吗？”  
“当然能，很好吃呢。”  
将信将疑地拿了一个塞进嘴里咬了一口，松软的口感，里面还有鲜美的汤汁。“好好吃啊！”嘴里塞满了食物，杰拉德还是忍不住夸赞阿隆索的手艺。  
当然，夸赞阿隆索的可不止杰拉德，海皮亚啊，库伊特啊，奥雷利奥啊，甚至连马车夫雷纳都夸奖阿隆索能听得懂“马语”。  
看来是自己的马儿都喜欢上了xabi，杰拉德如是想道。

第二章（1）远道而来的客人  
时间一晃就到了晚上。晚饭的时间总是令人愉快，特别有阿隆索做的可口的西班牙海鲜饭相伴（囧，每次都是这个），让人尝到浓浓的西班牙风味。杰拉德手下的人虽然因为战争去过西班牙多次，但都是繁于公务，每次吃点粗糙的面包就算了事，没有机会品尝西班牙的美食，而现在有了能干的阿隆索，那些西班牙美味自然也就很容易尝到。  
“xabi，你有没有妹妹啊？”里瑟一边吃一边问阿隆索，看来他是对那些食物上瘾了。  
“没有啊。John，为什么这么问？”阿隆索奇怪道。  
“他是看上了你，又不好意思说，只能问你有没有妹妹。”加西亚狠狠瞪了里瑟一眼后对阿隆索说道。  
“咳，咳......”突然被饭呛住的却是杰拉德，幸好大家都在注意里瑟和加西亚。  
“我哪有，”里瑟无辜地看了加西亚一眼接着说道，“我是觉得xabi那么聪明能干，他如果有妹妹一定漂亮又贤惠，不如嫁给城主做城主夫人吧。”  
“咳，咳。”某城主又被呛住了，不过这次大家注意到了，都是一副想笑又不敢笑的表情。  
幸好卡拉格还比较有威信：“john，你在胡说什么呢，再胡说八道罚你三天不准吃饭。”  
“啊啊啊，我再也不敢胡说了。”里瑟夸张地惨叫道，又是一片哄笑。  
晚饭就在一片笑声与对阿隆索手艺的夸奖声中过去了。

夜凉如水。  
一片浩瀚无垠的天际点缀着点点星光，那些微弱的光芒延伸到无尽的远方。星星似乎不像昨晚的那么明亮，月儿却圆了。  
是今晚吧？今晚，那个人要来了吧？  
阿隆索走出了城堡，来到约定好的地方。眼前是一个熟悉的身影。  
“xabi，你来了？”眼前的人仿佛看到了一个惊喜，热情地把阿隆索抱进了怀里。  
“iker，你不要每次都这样嘛。”阿隆索笑着说道。  
“我太想你了，你知道吗xabi，从你走后我天天就在思念你，我希望时间快点过去你能早点回来，但又怕你遇到危险......xabi，这次任务完成我们就能永远在一起了。”那个被唤作iker的男子说道。  
“永远吗？这个......我倒是没有考虑过。”阿隆索有些犹豫，他不知道是不是该给眼前的人一个承诺。自己和这个人从小一起长大、一起学习，是否所谓的青梅竹马就可以成就永恒的爱情，他不知道，也从来没有想过。  
卡西利亚斯有些失望，但是还是露出孩子般纯真的微笑：“你可以慢慢考虑的，我不急，因为我一直在等你。还有xabi，你知道么，nino他们很想你呢。”  
“我也很想他们啊......那三个人还真是让人不放心呢。”阿隆索也笑了。  
这个人笑起来怎么就比我还好看呢。卡西利亚斯有些郁闷。  
“对了，你这次来不是看看我那么简单吧？”阿隆索果然聪明。  
“是啊。你在那边有什么情况吗？”卡西利亚斯严肃了起来，直奔主题。  
“才一天，能有什么情况。”阿隆索有些漫不经心的回答。  
“看来你不太喜欢这份工作？这可是王子的命令。”卡西利亚斯说道。  
“我知道，但是我不喜欢用这种欺骗的方式。”阿隆索不明白为什么原本那个和蔼可亲的iker一提到工作的事就用如此强硬的口气对自己说话，“利物浦的人都很好，对我也很和善，如果他们知道我在欺骗他们并且还盗取他们的作战计划，他们一定会恨我。”不知怎么的，此刻浮现在阿隆索眼前的竟是杰拉德的脸。  
“难道你就不顾西班牙的人民了吗？不错，利物浦的人是好，正是因为这样王子才设计让你出现在利物浦而不是切尔西或者曼切斯特，从而保护你在潜入英格兰人内部的时候不受伤害。”卡西利亚斯很认真地看着阿隆索说道。  
“西班牙的人民......好吧......我尽力做好。”阿隆索有些无奈地说。毕竟西班牙是自己的家，自己怎么忍心看着那个洋溢着红色的热情的国度遭到入侵而无动于衷呢？还是继续下去，即使，用自己不喜欢的方式。  
“这就对了。我等你。”卡西利亚斯似乎对阿隆索的回答很满意。  
“iker，”忽然想起了一些事，阿隆索有些犹豫，不知道该不该说。  
“什么？”卡西利亚斯很敏感地追问。  
“路易斯 加西亚。这个人你有没有听说过？”阿隆索觉得自己还是说了比较好，但是如果他知道后面将发生的事他一定不会这么做。当然，这是后话。  
“没有。怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是觉得这个人可能在哪里见过我。”阿隆索的语气不太确定。  
“那好吧，我去查查。”  
“你不会，对他怎么样吧？”阿隆索小心翼翼的问道。  
“这不一定，”卡西利亚斯看着阿隆索漂亮的琥珀色眼镜，一字一顿地强调着，“只要是对你不利的，我都会尽力去毁灭。”  
“iker......”阿隆索不知该说什么，眼前这个英俊的青年已然不是很多年前那个和自己一起胡闹的小孩子，他有了身份，有了使命，还有这一颗要为自己撑起一片天的心。这，大概算是件好事吧。但是，真的是好事吗？  
“好了，你快回去，不要被怀疑了。我走了。”卡西利亚斯在阿隆索头上轻轻吟下一个吻，就头也不回地离开了。  
留下阿隆索看着那月光下的背影发呆。

阿隆索回到城堡的时候应该已经很晚了，整个城堡里漆黑一片，只剩下窗外的萤火虫在闪耀着。  
阿隆索蹑手蹑脚地走进城堡推开门，却不想大厅里的灯一下子亮了。  
是被发现了吗？  
“xabi你去哪里了？都快急死我了！”阿隆索还没来的及反应过来就被人按住了肩，眼前那张脸写满了焦急，三道抬头纹变得更加清晰可见。  
“xabi，你终于回来了。”这次开口的是海皮亚，“你知道吗？城主看你那么晚还没回来就一直在这里等你，他怕你出什么事，刚才还想派人出去找你呢。”  
“城主你，还没睡，就为了等我么......”阿隆索有些感动。  
“你到底去了哪里？你知道我有多担心你吗？你这个样子在晚上就不怕再碰到人贩子？我救了你一次可救不了你第二次！”杰拉德继续冲阿隆索吼。  
“城主，我只是去走走，没关系的.....”阿隆索不知怎么说才好，心里除了感动，还有强烈的歉疚。  
“以后不要那么晚出去了，就算要出去也应该找人陪你。”也许是意识到自己刚才过于激动，杰拉德稍微平复了一下自己的情绪。  
“我知道了，城主。”很乖巧的回答。  
“嗯，那你去睡吧。”  
“晚安，城主。”  
“晚安。”  
阿隆索听到身后的人走进了旁边的房间，却没有回头。那个人应该等自己等累了吧......嗯，希望他可以睡个好觉.....

西班牙。  
费尔南多 托雷斯正喝着咖啡，但是却喝得一点也不悠闲。这个金发美少年明显没把注意力放在咖啡上，而是放在房间里的另一个人身上。  
在看见那个人几次费力地把右手举起最后又无力地让它自然下垂，nino终于放下了手中的咖啡，冲上去抱住那个长发的少年：“sergio，不要再试了，你的右手再也不会像以前一样灵活有力。都是我的错，你都是为了我......”托雷斯只能把自己的脸深深埋进拉莫斯身体里不让自己的眼泪落下。  
“nando......没事的......你就让我再试一下......说不定它可以像以前一样拿起武器......”语气里透出着绝望，这样的话，拉莫斯记不清自己说了多少遍。已经整整五年了啊。  
“sergio，我永远不会离开你，我就是你的右手......”托雷斯轻轻呢喃着安抚拉莫斯。  
“小傻瓜。”拉莫斯伸出左手爱怜地抚摸了一下托雷斯因为刚才埋在自己衣服里而弄得乱糟糟的金发，语气里透出的，是无际的宠溺。  
“咳，咳。”又有一个少年走进来，虽然很年轻，却是英气逼人，颇具领袖风范。此时他显然对眼前的情景很不满。  
“cesc，你又没敲门！”托雷斯用更不满的声音说道。  
“难道上级进下级房间还用得着敲门？”这个少年，就是欧文王子麾下最优秀的三名骑士之首，赛斯克 法布雷加斯。

水法托番外

自从托雷斯有记忆的时候，骑士预备营就是自己的家了。  
和托雷斯从小一起长大的孩子有很多，他们一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起训练，然而他的所有记忆，都逃不开另一个人：赛尔吉奥 拉莫斯。  
在托雷斯眼里，拉莫斯是最好的骑士。那个时候虽然他们还很小，拉莫斯已经在战斗方面显示出了惊人的天赋，特别是他的右手似乎有使不尽的力气，每次在训练中都能很轻松地打败对手。  
托雷斯小时候是个孱弱的孩子，在骑士预备营里他算是最弱小的一个，总是因为自己不结实的身躯和比漂亮的女孩子更惹人注目的外貌而受到同伴们的嘲笑和奚落，又加上自己小时候有些孤僻的性格，朋友就更加少了。每当他看见别人三五结群的时候，心里总是特别渴望能够加入那些孩子中间成为他们的一员，然而他看似特立独行的性格很难为别的孩子所接受，所以在别的孩子嬉笑打闹的时候，托雷斯只能独自品味孤独。  
那天，他正独自坐在墙角看着别的孩子嬉戏，一只手伸到了自己面前。  
眼前是一个和自己差不多大的孩子，长发，那干净的笑容就像是伊比利亚半岛最灿烂的阳光。托雷斯认得他，是骑士预备营里最出色的孩子拉莫斯，那个年年因为表现出色而受到嘉奖的孩子。  
现在这个出色的男孩正在自己面前邀请自己和他一起去玩。  
“我......不去了，你们玩吧。”托雷斯有些迟疑，明明心里是很想去，却怕和别的孩子相处会产生别扭。  
“没关系的。你来吧......大家在一起才开心呢。”长发温柔地垂下来遮住拉莫斯的眼角，托雷斯这辈子再也不会遗忘那样纯澈的容颜。  
就这样，托雷斯渐渐融入了骑士预备营的大家庭。在大家眼中，他和拉莫斯是最好的朋友。  
托雷斯在骑士预备营中成绩很差，虽说他的理论考试成绩是数一数二的好，但是天生的体质使他在实战中常常占下风落败。  
“啊！”托雷斯的声音。不用看也知道，他又从马上被对手挑落。  
“你看看你的身体，还是找个人帮人家洗衣服做饭吧，来当什么骑士，你这个样子怎么保护王子？哈哈，真可笑。”轻蔑的嘲笑，来自打败自己的孩子。  
“你说什么？”托雷斯愤怒地重新从地上拿起双手剑向对方刺去。  
不料对方眼疾手快，撂起斧子架住了托雷斯的剑，并凭借体重的优势把他压倒在了地上。  
“你长得真是漂亮啊，不如到我家来做事吧，保证不会亏待你。”那个盛气凌人孩子一看就是有家庭背景的。  
“你......”托雷斯的脸因为气愤涨得通红，但是用尽了全身的力气还是推不开眼前那个让他厌恶的同伴。  
正在他咒骂着的时候忽然觉得身上一轻，那个讨厌的身躯从他身上滚落到了旁边，身上挨了重重两拳。  
“你给我滚，下次再见到你小心我对你不客气！”托雷斯从来没有见到过那么愤怒的拉莫斯，恨不得把刚才那个欺负自己的人撕成碎片的样子。  
“你......你给我等着！”对方虽然狼狈不堪，在离开前还是恶狠狠地抛下这样一句话。  
只剩下托雷斯和拉莫斯。  
“今天真是谢谢你。”托雷斯不敢看拉莫斯的眼睛，因为他总觉得那双眼睛里今天有着不一样的东西。  
“nando，我会一直保护着你，直到你不需要我保护你的那一天。”突然很认真的口气。在托雷斯的记忆里拉莫斯从来没有用这样认真的口气对自己说话。  
“嗯......我先回去啦，再见。”留下这句话托雷斯就飞快地跑了，连他自己也不明白自己为什么要逃开。  
幸好在后面的几天谁都没有提起这件事。  
几天后，骑士预备营里又来了一个孩子，大概比托雷斯小上三四岁的样子，那个孩子有着一头浓密的头发，一双大眼睛神采飞扬。这就是塞斯克 法布雷加斯。  
法布雷加斯似乎特别喜欢托雷斯，没事情就在托雷斯后面跟着，还一直不停地叫着“nando哥哥”，甜甜的样子很讨人喜欢。托雷斯也喜欢把小cesc带在身后，每次吃饭的时候都能看见拉莫斯和法布雷加斯一左一右坐在托雷斯两边。  
孩提时代就这么弹指一挥间，托雷斯不记得什么时候起拉莫斯会在自己难过无助的时候把自己搂在怀里，也不记得从什么时候起法布雷加斯不再叫自己“nando哥哥”，而是像拉莫斯那样叫自己“nando”。托雷斯只记得法布雷加斯越来越优秀，快和比他年长的拉莫斯不相上下了，而自己在法布雷加斯面前越来越没威信，那个曾经跟在他身后的小孩子渐渐变得强势和骄傲，总是一副想要保护自己的样子。  
当然，他们的友情依旧。  
也许一切就可以这么平淡地度过，但他们的身份注定有一些事要发生。  
托雷斯16岁那年归入了欧文王子的麾下。由于欧文王子是当时几位王子中最不得势的，骑士预备营中最弱小的那一群人就被安排去了欧文王子那里，而托雷斯就是其中之一。但是那些得势的人万万没想到预备营中最优秀的两位骑士拉莫斯和法布雷加斯会去投奔欧文王子，这样一来，欧文王子就得到了最好的骑士相助。  
欧文是很棒的王子。他从来不对手下多吼一声，而所有的下属都那么听话，那么地誓死效忠着他，也许是因为他的和善，也许是因为他的智慧，反正他身上有一种独特的魅力，让托雷斯、拉莫斯、法布雷加斯觉得保护这样的王子是一件幸福且义不容辞的事。  
如果没有那场鸿门宴，有些事情可能到现在还没有发生，但是现实就是如此，谁都预料不到下一秒会发生什么事。所以，欧文就算心理觉得隐约的不安，他还是带着三位年轻的骑士赴了兄长伍德盖特的宴请，毕竟那是他的兄长，如果因为不赴宴而传出兄弟不合那就不好了。  
才进门，欧文就感觉到了气氛诡异，但他什么都没说，还是带着淡淡的笑颜问候了兄长。  
门被关上了。房间里就剩下一桌菜，欧文等四人以及伍德盖特一群人。  
“对不起，jonathan，我有点不舒服。”欧文感到再拖延下去恐怕自己会更加被动，不如快点离开。  
“我的好弟弟，就再留一会儿吧。”伍德盖特带着狞笑看着欧文。  
欧文感觉背脊里一阵寒意，但还是满面笑容地说：“不了，我实在是不舒服......”  
“不舒服为什么来赴宴？哦，是怕被人误以为和我闹不和吧？”伍德盖特气定神闲地喝了一口葡萄酒说道。  
欧文抿着嘴唇没有回答。  
“你放心，没有人知道你来我这......永远也不会有人知道了！”  
伍德盖特的人忽然一拥而上，然而三位年轻的骑士的反应更快，掀翻了桌子阻挡了一大群人，然后三人纷纷亮出自己的武器和伍德盖特的人纠缠起来，边打斗边保护自己家的王子顺利撤退。  
伍德盖特也许是低估了拉莫斯和法布雷加斯的能力，那两人似有万夫莫敌之勇，以一当十毫无劣势，而托雷斯贴身欧文边打边撤，渐渐退到了大门边上。  
“接着！”看那门似乎牢不可摧，拉莫斯想托雷斯用身体是别想撞开了，只能把手上的战斧飞给了门旁的托雷斯。托雷斯顺利接住了斧子开始砍门。  
也许是老天有眼，那看似难以摧毁的大门对斧头的锋利还是无能为力，才几下就被砸开了。托雷斯一把把欧文王子推出了门，自己正身对门准备出去，却没有看到后面一剑正向自己刺来。  
托雷斯突然感到身后有人重重地抱住自己，然后就是一声惨叫。是拉莫斯的声音，那本该刺在托雷斯身上的一剑刺在了拉莫斯的右手臂上！  
托雷斯今生今世也不会忘记他转过头来看见的情景，鲜血像小溪一样从拉莫斯壮实的右手臂上留下来，可是那个人还在笑，那个人居然还在对自己笑！微弱的声音，托雷斯却听得清清楚楚：“我终于做到了......保护你......”  
“sergio......”托雷斯不记得自己上次流泪是什么时候了，即使在训练中遍体鳞伤，即使受到欺凌他也告诉自己：不要哭！可是现在眼泪却停不住地留下来，他紧紧地抱住拉莫斯。  
“你们还不快走！”很凶狠的叫声，来自还在与敌人缠斗的法布雷加斯，“快走！”  
托雷斯这才从悲伤中醒悟过来，扶着拉莫斯护着欧文离开了那个可怕的地方。法布雷加斯也在他们离开后不久从敌人的围攻中挣脱出来。  
拉莫斯的右手臂没有断，但是经脉却被那该死的剑挑断了。这也就意味着他的右手再也不可能像以前那样有力......甚至再也不能像正常人一样用右手拿东西。换句话说，他的右手，废了。  
“别难过了，小傻瓜，我的左手也很厉害的......”拉莫斯不忍心看到托雷斯为自己伤心。  
“sergio，你值得吗？”托雷斯看着拉莫斯，眼睛里写满了悲伤。  
“为了你，什么都值得。”很轻却很坚定的语气。  
“sergio......”托雷斯还想说什么，却感觉到自己被人搂进了怀里。  
“我爱你。”拉莫斯说道。  
“我也爱你。”托雷斯忽然觉得很幸福。也许，这就是爱情。  
从那天起，托雷斯日夜刻苦训练，他要做爱人的右手，他不再是那个需要保护的托雷斯。

第二章（2）谈话

“你这小孩什么时候变我上级了？”托雷斯显然对法布雷加斯在这个时候进来很不满，还被一个比自己小的人说成是自己上级，自然是非常郁闷。

“nando，不要再把我说成小孩子，”法布雷加斯皱了皱眉头，“人家都说我是王子手下三骑士之首，首哎，难道不是你的上级？”又开始洋洋自得起来。

“要不是sergio的手伤了，他会比你差吗？我看现在你也未必有他厉害。”虽然心里是很佩服法布雷加斯的，托雷斯在嘴上可不愿意承认。

“好啊，那我和他比一比，不过......”法布雷加斯看着托雷斯，意味深长地一笑：“如果我赢了，你就做我的人，这个怎么样啊？”

“cesc你......”托雷斯被气得说不出话来，脸一下子变得红扑扑的，像个诱人的苹果。

法布雷加斯见他这种样子越发觉得有意思，便对着拉莫斯说道：“怎么样，sergio，要打这个赌吗？”

“这毫无疑义，”拉莫斯温柔地看着托雷斯，“无论怎么样，我相信他的心在我这里，你就别白费力气了，是不是nando？”

“是啊。我是不会做对不起sergio的事情的。”托雷斯肯定地回答道，顺便向法布雷加斯做了个鬼脸。哼，谁叫你刚才提出那么让人难以启齿的问题的......

“你身体不做不代表你心里不会做，是吧nando？”法布雷加斯居然还振振有词。

“我告诉你塞斯克 法布雷加斯我永远永远也不会背叛sergio！！！”托雷斯更郁闷了，明明知道法布雷加斯是开玩笑的，怎么心里就那么恼火呢。

“好啦nando，cesc也是和你开玩笑的。这人就是这样，你又不是不知道，还跟他较真......”拉莫斯伸手搂住托雷斯的肩膀，轻轻地跟怀里的人说道。

托雷斯习惯性地把头靠在拉莫斯的肩膀上，对着爱人甜甜一笑。

眼前的一幕也不是第一次看到了，但是法布雷加斯不知道为什么每次看见这情景心还是会隐隐作痛。也许是爱得太深而无法得到，所有的玩笑话装作是不经意的言语，却在传递同一个信息。

费尔南多，我爱你。

这句话在法布雷加斯脑海里响起过无数遍，每一次都被法布雷加斯自己否定了它的意义。不得不承认，那个长发有着温和容颜的男子才是自己心上人的最爱。

突然就沉默了。法布雷加斯有些失神地看着托雷斯。托雷斯明明知道他在看着自己，却不敢注视他的眼睛，如同那一年逃避拉莫斯的目光那样。

“cesc，你来有什么事吗？”是拉莫斯率先打破了这令人尴尬的气氛。

法布雷加斯才想起来自己拜访托雷斯和拉莫斯的住宅有正事，便正色道：“欧文王子估计战争即将来临，命我们三个商量一下战术。”无论怎么样，正事实不能耽误的，这一点法布雷加斯很清楚。

“不知道xabi那边怎么样了，我们在实力上占下风，要打败那些英格兰人只能靠xabi的情报了。”托雷斯说道。

“昨天收到xabi的信，说是再过几天全英格兰会有一个会议，届时切尔西人、曼切斯特人都会到利物浦城一聚，名义上是增进各城关系，实际上是共同探讨进攻我国。Xabi说他会尽力弄到情报的，让我们不要担心他。”法布雷加斯说道。

“xabi那么聪明一定会顺利过关的，最好可以把那个什么城主的迷得神魂颠倒。”托雷斯笑着说。

“行了吧，人家是去做间谍的，又不是去色诱的。再说万一他也迷上了那个城主，那么iker怎么办？”拉莫斯接着托雷斯的话说道。

“我说你们还真可以啊，正事没聊几句就八卦起来了。”某个自认上级的人开始发表符合“身份”的言论。

“果然有领袖风范啊，小cesc。”托雷斯故意把“小”强调了一下。

“我不小了！”看来新一轮的无关公事的争论又开始了......

利物浦。

杰拉德一到餐桌上就觉得不对劲，今天的早餐恢复了传统的英式早餐，而不是阿隆索做的那种叫“包子”的东西，阿隆索也不在。

“sami，xabi怎么了？”杰拉德问道。

“他生病了。”海皮亚回答道。

“什么？他生病了？是那天晚上很晚回来着凉了还是太累了才生的病？”杰拉德根本没有意识到自己是多么紧张。

“我也不知道，已经找医生去看了，过一会儿就会有结果，请城主先用餐。”海皮亚隐约觉得杰拉德这样关心阿隆索有些不对劲，但又说不出哪里不对。

“哦，好。”杰拉德只想着快点吃完，然后可以去看阿隆索，吃着吃着却发现原来自己是那么喜欢那种有褶皱的点心的味道。下意识地找了一圈，周围有库伊特，有马斯切拉诺，有海皮亚......却独独少了阿隆索。心里不禁失落了起来。

“城主，你觉得早餐不好吃吗？”耳边响起了一个现在本应该躺在床上休息的人的声音，杰拉德怀疑自己是不是出现了幻听。转过头，却发现那双漂亮的琥珀色言某正看着自己，正是阿隆索啊。

“你怎么出来了？快去好好休息啊。”杰拉德也没意识到自己的抬头纹皱得有多深，急忙放下早餐扶助看上去脸色苍白的阿隆索。

“我是想看看有什么能帮忙的，放心，我没那么虚弱啦。”阿隆索冲杰拉德笑着，但是杰拉德突然觉得看见他这样好心疼。

“你别说了，我扶你回去。”杰拉德扶住阿隆索的肩向阿隆索的卧室走去。就算是透过衣服也能感触到身边的人身上的体温，还有他身上令人舒服的味道，杰拉德有些不知道自己在干什么，就这么扶着他。

阿隆索感觉到这样似乎过于亲密，稍稍让了一下，杰拉德却以为他不肯乖乖回房休息，于是加重了手上的力度，阿隆索让不掉他，只能就这么靠在杰拉德身旁。阿隆索感觉到自己脸上又开始发烧了。

总算把那个不听话的孩子哄上了床，杰拉德帮他盖好被子，听他乖巧地说了声“谢谢城主”，心里居然踏实了许多。想起这个孩子的童年，还有在人贩子手下的悲惨生活，杰拉德心里一阵不忍。现在在自己手下又病了......

我一定会，好好照顾你的。看着躺在床上的阿隆索，杰拉德从心里对自己说。

第二章（3）something about chaos

杰拉德也不记得自己在阿隆索身边坐了多久。也许是不放心有病在身的阿隆索，也许是阿隆索的睡颜太过于美好，也许是一种难以名状的吸引，所以当阿隆索醒来时，睡眼惺忪的他正好对上那双充满了担忧但又不仅仅是担忧的深绿色眼睛。

“城主，你还没走？”阿隆索觉得自己有些迷迷糊糊的，就随口说了这么一句。

“那……我走了。”杰拉德实在想不出有什么理由可以使自己继续留下来，即使自己潜意识里想这么做。于是他站起身打算离开。

“城主……”阿隆索轻轻唤了一声，但出声后马上又后悔了。他要走就让他走好了，干嘛叫住他……

“什么事？”其实杰拉德是真的很想再做些什么。

“能帮我倒杯水吗？”阿隆索很小心翼翼地问道。其实自己真的是没什么事，但是既然叫住了人家总要找个理由吧。

“没问题。”杰拉德回答得很爽快，立刻站起身去倒水。

热水从精致的水壶里倾斜而下，水蒸汽肆意扩张，氤氲了杰拉德的眼前的一切，包括躺在床上的那个人。不知从什么时候起，已经习惯了欣赏他漂亮的面容，乖巧的身影，如果这一片雾气永远无法消散……

幸好那是不可能的。当那大片白色散去，阿隆索又重新出现在杰拉德面前，迷人的双眼，薄薄的嘴唇，因为生病而微微有些红的脸……不行不行，自己在想什么呢，自己收留他只是因为他可怜啊，难道还是因为他……好看……或是别的什么？怎么会呢……杰拉德努力把那些想法抛出自己的脑袋，端着水走向躺在床上的阿隆索。

“水会不会很烫？”阿隆索看杰拉德端着热气腾腾的水杯，怕杰拉德的烫到手，所以问了这么一句话，没想到杰拉德以为阿隆索怕烫，所以拿起水杯喝了一口，然后对阿隆索笑笑说：“不烫啊，你放心喝吧。”接着就把水杯递给了阿隆索。

阿隆索迟疑了一下，然后接过了水杯一饮而尽。

“谢谢城主。”阿隆索低着头说。

“那你好好躺着……我走了……”杰拉德这才意识到自己在阿隆索寝室逗留的时间似乎过长了。

“嗯。”阿隆索没有看杰拉德，而是侧身躺下去，把自己的身体深深裹紧被子里，直到听到身后的关门声。

杰拉德，第二个和自己喝过同一杯水的男子。  
“xabi，我们喝同一个水杯，算不算接过吻了？”这是年少的iker曾经对自己说的话。当时只当是玩笑，却没想到这个星眉剑目的年轻男子真的将会成为和自己相伴一生的人……其实想来也不奇怪，一起玩耍，一起长大，又一起帮助欧文王子，在普通人眼中，这样的两个人就是应该在一起的，但是自己总觉得缺少了什么……iker是个几乎完美的男子，俊美，健谈，智慧，做事前都有周密的考虑……是的，几乎完美。

可是杰拉德呢？在很久以前欧文王子给自己讲那个他在利物浦城遇到的“傻天使”的时候自己就有偷偷想过他的样子，那一定不会是个完美的人，也许还有点傻气，但总觉得自己很想见他，特别是当知道他是哪个攻无不克的杰拉德将军后这种欲望变得更加强烈…..也说不清是为什么。

这些，他一定是不知道的，当他知道的那一天就意味着自己生命的终结。那么，知道真相的那一天，他会难过吗？

阿隆索忽然自嘲地笑了笑，他怎么会难过呢，他一定恨死自己了吧，也许还带着一点抓到叛徒的兴奋心情……可是有些事情还是要做下去的，难道不是吗？不愿意那一片斗牛士之国的激情之红变为生灵涂炭的恐怖之红，不愿见自己的同胞与身边的人受天上人间之苦，不愿见自己所尽忠的王子憔悴忧愁的眼神，所以自己，xabi alonso，注定要戴上面具在异国他乡生活。

因为生病的缘故，阿隆索又迷糊了起来，就带着那些令他劳神的事进入了梦乡。他不知道，门轻轻开了一条缝，门口有一个人注视着他，并叹息着，为什么这个孩子连睡觉时都看上去很累的样子。

西班牙。  
伊比利亚半岛的阳光永远是充足的，就算是在可能面临战争的时候那充裕的温暖也让托雷斯的心情并不是很糟糕，特别是和爱人在自己的房子里享受生活。拉莫斯的怀抱赛过艳阳，让托雷斯觉得无与伦比的温暖。也许生活就是这样，不需要太多的激情，暖暖的，淡淡的就已足够。在拉莫斯奋不顾身为托雷斯挡住那一剑的一刻，托雷斯就知道自己今生是属于这个人的。如今想起来，依然会感动。

“亲爱的，在想什么呢？”耳边如同吹气的声音，托雷斯觉得痒痒的，笑着躲开拉莫斯说道：  
“我在想……”忽然感觉身体被人用力拥住，无法再言语。

是拉莫斯用自己的唇堵上了托雷斯的。一个绵长的吻。拉莫斯已经吻过这唇很多遍，却总也吻不够，恨不得在含住托雷斯柔软的嘴唇时把自己所有的爱都释放在里面。托雷斯热烈地回应着，手紧紧环住拉莫斯的腰，脸由于缺乏氧气而变得通红，舌头却在与拉莫斯的继续纠缠。隐约感觉到什么东西伸到了自己衣服的下摆里面，然后便是一阵温暖的感觉蔓延了全身。那是拉莫斯的手伸进了托雷斯的身体。此时拉莫斯感觉到自己已经无法停止下来，爱与欲望纠结在一起让他在托雷斯身上疯狂地抚摸着，感觉到爱人皮肤表面的温度越来越烫，他的手来回的频率越来越快，要把自己身上的熊熊烈火烧向眼前的爱人。托雷斯虽说早已做好把自己整个人奉献给拉莫斯以报答他救命之恩的准备，不过对这突如其来的强烈攻势还是有些避让，但是拉莫斯的手不停地在挑逗他的情欲，托雷斯只觉得身体难受极了，好像身体的某个地方快要爆发，只能不停地扭动着身子。拉莫斯顺势把他拥倒在沙发上，扯去他的上衣，以便自己能更好地品尝爱人的每一寸肌肤。他的舌头放弃了与托雷斯舌头的纠缠，转向托雷斯的身体。托雷斯身上燥热难忍，正在大口大口喘着气的时候忽然感觉到一只手伸进了自己的内裤并开始用力扯动自己的裤子。

拉莫斯，我就要是你的人了，我可以的。这样告诉自己，托雷斯闭上了眼睛。

双手却不跟从自己对自己的指示，狠狠推开了拉莫斯，像是用尽了全身的力气。

“为什么？为什么每次都是这样？”被狠狠推开的拉莫斯愤怒地向托雷斯吼道，眼里满是失望与不解。

“我，我不知道……”托雷斯茫然地坐起身，随手穿上了衣服，也没有整理自己凌乱头发，就这么坐着。他也不理解自己为什么会做出这样的行为。

一时间相对无言。

“对不起……我还没做好准备。”托雷斯小心翼翼地说着。

“你每次都是这么说的，可是每一次的下次你还是拒绝我。还是……”拉莫斯突然绝望地看了托雷斯一眼，“你根本不爱我……”

“不是这样的，”托雷斯急忙辩解道，“我的命都是你的，从你救了我的那一刻我就决定爱你一生一世。”已经让拉莫斯受伤一次，不会再有第二次了。

拉莫斯还想说什么，却被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。

“我去开门。”不等拉莫斯再开口，托雷斯开了门。门口，是法布雷加斯。

一时愣住了。

法布雷加斯也愣住了。眼前的托雷斯衣衫不整，一头金发凌乱着，脸很红。

“也许我来的不是时候。”法布雷加斯说这话的时候托雷斯看不清他的眼睛里是什么。没有神采的双眼，平静如死水。

“其实我们没什么……”话一出口托雷斯就后悔了，自己的私事何必要辩解给法布雷加斯听呢？

“那请你以后注意仪表。”口气里没有一丝波澜，完全是命令式。

托雷斯没有说话。为什么，这样的语气，自己心里竟然会那么失落？

第二章（4）聚会

法布雷加斯没有再看托雷斯一眼，而是径直走向桌子，从衣服里抽出了一封信随手扔在了桌子上面。

“这是xabi的来信，你们看吧。”法布雷加斯面无表情地说。

拉莫斯伸手拆开了信，阅读了一遍后随手把信交给托雷斯，自己对法布雷加斯说道：“xabi病了，这对我们很不利。”和法布雷加斯一样，拉莫斯的语气里也丝毫听不出喜怒哀乐。

“但是xabi说他还是有办法得到情报的，让我们别担心他。另外，我们该做好战争的准备了。虽然握有兵权的王子众多，但是大家都说我们的王子拥有最好的骑士，所以抵御入侵的重担毫无疑问会压在我们身上。”

托雷斯苦笑了一下。拥有最好的骑士恐怕只是别的王子放出的推托之词，目的是想让欧文手下的骑士去冲锋陷阵而自己安享其成。若是败了自然全怪在自己家王子头上，而若是胜了则也会元气大伤，恐怕王子也再也无力抵挡下一次鸿门宴了。

奇怪的是，法布雷加斯好像知道托雷斯是怎么想的：“虽然说这是别的王子的推托之辞，但是这场战争我们若是失败无疑会被别人落井下石，所以只许胜不许败。

“这封信应该不是今天来的吧，”拉莫斯又看了一眼信，很有把握地说，“昨天我们在一起操练过，为什么昨天不给我们看这封信，而是要等到现在？”

“其实也没什么大事，昨天今天也无所谓吧。”法布雷加斯淡淡地说。

“是么？既然没什么大事，又何必劳烦你法布雷加斯亲自来跑一趟？”拉莫斯瞥了法布雷加斯一眼后说道。

拉莫斯，你明明知道的，还要问我。

为什么要一次次来这里？还不是，为了见一个人。一个属于，别人的人。

脑海里又浮现出刚才进门时见到的那一幕，法布雷加斯才发现原来自己所做的一切都是徒劳。

“那好吧，我走了。再也不会来打扰你们了。”法布雷加斯的语气竟然是如此微弱，仿佛一句“再也不会来打扰你们”抽尽了他全身的力气，让他再也无力去说什么，做什么。

“cesc……”这次开口的竟然是托雷斯，声音也很轻，但是足够让屋子里另外两个人听到了，于是拉莫斯和法布雷加斯一起看着他。

“其实，以后我们还是欢迎你来家里玩的。”

“nando，”法布雷加斯忽然接过托雷斯的话说道，“今天能送送我吗？”

“嗯？那……好吧。”这……也许是最后一次了，托雷斯想道。从此之后，除了友谊，自己和这个男孩再无其它。

两人肩并肩走着，灿烂的阳光在这时候倒更像是一种讽刺。在托雷斯印象中，这是第一次见到法布雷加斯那么难过，那个曾经骄傲、张扬跋扈、在任何困难面前都自信地微笑的骑士，现在却低着头一语不发。

“cesc……”托雷斯试探性地叫了一声。

“你知道么……我一直抱着希望，以为你至少还是，有点喜欢我的。”法布雷加斯仿佛在自嘲，“直到今天我才明白，原来只是我一厢情愿……你说我是不是傻瓜？”

“cesc……”托雷斯想说些什么安慰的话，话到嘴边才发现什么都说不出来。

“你不用安慰我，有时候我真的觉得自己很可悲。其实你们都住在一起，有些事我早该想到的，却一直在自己骗自己罢了。”

“我多么希望时间可以流回那一天，多么希望为你挡那一剑的人是我。为了你，失去一条手臂又有什么可惜……但是有些事发生了就是发生了，无法挽回。”

“今天也不能算是不幸，至少让我知道，有些傻事该停止了。”

“nando哥哥，祝你幸福。再见。”说完这句，法布雷加斯加速向前走去，再也没有回头。

Nando……哥哥。托雷斯愣住了。

有多久法布雷加斯没有这样称呼过自己了……好像几年了吧…..

自己应该高兴的啊，一切仿佛又回到了那个纯真的时代，自己在前面跑着，小cesc跟在后面……他们的笑声在整个世界里回响，那是他们快乐的天堂。终于可以让cesc放弃去寻找属于自己的幸福，而自己也可以全心全意去陪伴sergio，这是件好事啊。

可是为什么，那么想哭……特别是看着cesc远去的背影……

想起他，跟在自己身后甜甜地笑的样子。

想起他，骄傲张扬无人可敌的样子。

想起他，开玩笑地说要自己做他的人。

想起他，明明知道自己和sergio是恋人还那么坚持地爱着自己。

想起他，看见自己衣冠不整后冷若冰霜的面容。

想起他，笑容惨淡地说着“以为你至少还是，有点喜欢我的”。

忽然眼泪就留了下来。

Cesc，你知道吗，我才发现，也许，我真的有点喜欢你。

利物浦。

今天的杰拉德的城堡里张灯结彩，似乎有什么喜庆的事情发生，但城堡里的人的脸上可不这么写着。特别是杰拉德，那三道抬头纹在今天更为纠结了，唯一令他稍微宽心点的事情就是阿隆索的身体奇迹般地好了，神采焕发如从前，不过杰拉德这次可不敢让他再这么忙活了，免得又病了。

另外一位忧心忡忡的，自然就是附城主卡拉格了。今天这个所谓的“聚会”所为何事，他心里自然是再清楚不过的。曼切斯特、切尔西打着各自的主意，再加上国王年迈，基本已无掌权能力，王位形同虚设，凭借那两城的实力恐怕利物浦是独木难支。现在两城叫嚣着要夺取西班牙的领土，虽然自己城主非常反对这么做，但看来这场战争是不可避免了。

“stevie，”卡拉格担心地问道，“今天我们该怎么做？”

“先听他们的吧，毕竟现在利物浦的经济比不上切尔西和曼切斯特。如果真的要打仗，也只能听天由命了。”

“我只是怕到时候三城又只有你一个城主领军出战，他们乘虚而入……”

“按照切尔西的行事，这种事是不会发生的。但是至于曼切斯特就说不定了……”确实，曼切斯特人心狠手辣，无奸不作，从克里斯蒂亚诺 罗纳尔多身上就可以看出。

卡拉格还想说什么，马斯切拉诺却进来了：“城主，切尔西人到了。”

为首的那个自然就是切尔西城主约翰 特里，这是个成熟并有着野心的男子，杰拉德记得很少看见他的笑容，做事却惊人地犀利果断，连杰拉德有时也暗自佩服他的才能。在他身旁的那位面容英俊的男子则是切尔西的副城主弗兰克 兰帕德。随行的还有乔科尔、德罗巴、巴拉克、德科等人，在杰拉德印象中这些人都是极有才能的人。

“利物浦城主只迎接切尔西人，倒把我们这些曼切斯特人忘得一干二净了。”切尔西人群后忽然响起声音。这个穿着嚣张而华贵的深红色长袍的人正是曼切斯特的副城主里奥 费迪南德。曼切斯特的人只是比切尔西人晚了这么一点到场。除了曼切斯特的城主加里 内维尔，该来的都来了，比如说年轻的将军鲁尼和安德森，老道而富有经验的吉格斯......以及那个行事令人作呕的克里斯蒂亚诺 罗纳尔多。

第二章（5）诱#惑

“城主说他稍有不适，所以今天未能前来。他特别为此表示歉意。”费迪南德接着说道，但从他的态度里却是看不到一点歉意。

“没关系。你回去后代我问候你们城主吧。”虽然杰拉德才不相信什么“稍有不适”，他还是作出一副很关心的样子，客#套话、场#面话是必不可少的，这点大家都心里清楚。

“那我们就开始吧。”说这话的是兰帕德。他看了看特里，特里没有看他，却像在沉思着什么。兰帕德清楚自己家城主特里一向注重行事效率，所以不想在没有必要的事情上浪费时间。

“好……嗯？等等……”杰拉德忽然想起了什么，直接快步朝自己卧室的方向跑去。他没有进自己的卧室，而是直接推开了自己卧室旁边的门，但是一推开门他就惊呆了。

“城主，你……你干什么？”半luo着身体、正在换衣服的阿隆索显然被这突如其来的闯入者弄得不知所措。

杰拉德只是定定地看着阿隆索，像是一个虔诚的朝圣者看见了异常美好的事物那般。阿隆索的身体和他的眼睛一样极具魅力，虽然不是那么的结实，却拥有异乎寻常完美的线条，让人忍不住有抚#摸的冲动……杰拉德感觉到身体尴尬地起了反应，一种不可抑止的燥热正在漫袭全身。

“城主你究竟来干什么的？”阿隆索看见杰拉德看自己的眼神有了微妙的变化，不禁惊慌了起来，稍稍加大了声音。

被阿隆索一吼，杰拉德的理智总算又回来了，这才想起来自己是来干什么的。他强压住身体的燥热，困难地说道：“那个……今天城主会议，罗纳尔多也来了，你不要让他看见……不然我可保不住你，我走了。”说完这句话后，杰拉德逃一样地冲出了阿隆索的房间。

身后的阿隆索看见骤然开启又骤然关上的房门，第一个想法竟然是：他就这么走了？接着就因自己的想法而羞愧不已：难道自己还想让他留下来做什么？在床上坐了好一会儿，他的思考力才又重新回到自己的工作上来。

看了一眼身边的药，他不禁苦笑了一下。这种特殊的兴#奋#剂，自己到底还是用上了。都怪自己的身体不好，在种种时候偏偏病了，才使这种可以让人兴奋一天的yao#物派上了用场。只是这种yao#物对身体的伤害还是很大的，一天后不知自己又会病成什么样子……不过眼下先做好今天的事才是当务之急。但杰拉德刚才已经特地进来叮嘱过让自己不要出现在会场，而且路易斯 加西亚这一关恐怕也很难过，看来必须找个借口什么的……想到这里，阿隆索开始有了一个计划。

会议就像杰拉德之前所料那般无聊。明明是曼切斯特人先提出这次所谓的“聚会”，曼切斯特城主加里 内维尔却抱病缺席会议，这样出战西班牙的事情就落到利物浦人和切尔西人身上。而曼切斯特城和利物浦成有宿仇，于是很容易就形成了二对一的局面。果然，曼切斯特人开始发表“提议”了。

“杰拉德城主，”罗纳尔多一副很崇拜的样子说：“上一次对西班牙的大战役也是你带领手下出战的，这一次相信在你的带领下我们也可以所向无敌的。”

“可是，我并不想再去侵犯西班牙。”杰拉德真是看不惯罗纳尔多这副虚伪的嘴脸，无论如何他都要一试组织这场战争。

听闻此言，里奥 费迪南德神定气闲地喝了一口茶，慢慢地说道：“切尔西两位城主，你们觉得如何？”他之所以胸有成竹是因为对于切尔西在这件事情上的立场深有把握。

“这不是侵犯，只是让我们帝国变得更强大而已，”兰帕德看着杰拉德说道，“而且我们的王已经点头同意了，杰拉德城主，难道你想违抗国王吗？”

“什么？国王已经答应了？”杰拉德没想到曼切斯特和切尔西已经强大到可以控制国王了。

“怎么？不相信？”罗纳尔多很得意，对着杰拉德挤眉弄眼地说。对于皇族这边，加里 内维尔可是下过功夫的，所以年迈的国王对于曼切斯特这边的建议基本全部采纳。

杰拉德被罗纳尔多的表情深深恶#心了一下，正想要说些什么，却听到一个冷冷的声音说道：“既然国王已经同意了，那么谁来出战就应该国王来决定。”说这话的，竟是从头到尾第一次发表言论的切尔西城主约翰 特里。

“国王的决定是让我们召开一次会议，选定最适合的领军作战的人。”费迪南德很奇怪地看了特里一眼后说道，仿佛特里的话出现得很不合时宜。

卡拉格深深忧心眼下的情况，起身故作轻松地说：“各位先稍作休息，请品尝我们为各位准备的咖啡。”

杰拉德没有想到，这次送咖啡会给整个会议进程带来那么大的影响。他正在等待里瑟送咖啡进来时，进门的却是阿隆索，还笑盈盈地端着一壶热气腾腾的咖啡。杰拉德既生气又担心，气是气阿隆索没有听自己的话，担心自然是因为在场的有个克里斯蒂亚诺 罗纳尔多。果然，罗纳尔多的眼神已经开始流露出某种贪婪的欲#望，虽然他在极力隐藏着。

“罗纳尔多先生，请品尝。”看见阿隆索一脸微笑地走到罗纳尔多的面前为他倒咖啡，那笑容似乎还特别灿烂。杰拉德感觉自己简直快气炸了，要不是这种场合，几乎想朝他吼“你为什么那么不听话！”不过接下来发生的事情让他连生气都顾不上了，只想冲上前去把阿隆索快快拉走。

只见阿隆索倒完咖啡后欲离开，却被一只爪子抓住了手无法挣脱。罗纳尔多一手控制住阿隆索的手，另一只手顺势从后绕向阿隆索的小腹。阿隆索竟然没有让开，而是转身面向罗纳尔多恭敬地问道：“罗纳尔多先生，请问您还需要些什么？”罗纳尔多倒也不客气，直接说：“你就在这里陪着我吧。”

在座的切尔西人和利物浦人都吓了一跳，虽然对这个罗纳尔多的行径早有耳闻，现在却只能叹百闻不如一见，而在座的曼联人却是对此司空见惯。这时候，杰拉德终于还是忍不住了，他站起身对着罗纳尔多说道：“罗纳尔多先生，请你放尊重一点。”

闻听此言，罗纳尔多只能失望地放开了阿隆索，但另杰拉德没想到的是，阿隆索居然好像不知道罗纳尔多是什么人也没听到杰拉德的话似的，对着罗纳尔多甜甜一笑：“请你先等一下，我倒完咖啡就过来。”

正当阿隆索准备给下一个人倒咖啡时，感到身体被一股无比强大的力量拉着一直拉到了门外重重撞在墙上，当他反应过来时就已经被一双无比气愤的深绿色眼眸狠狠盯着。

“你他妈的到底想干什么？为什么不在房间里好好待着？还要主动送到罗纳尔多身边？”无法抑制的怒火与担忧折磨着杰拉德。

没想到一向乖巧的阿隆索这次却一反常态，硬是推开了杰拉德说道：“我并不认为作为一个仆人给客人倒咖啡有什么错的。”接着就直接向刚刚被人从里面拖出来的房门的方向走去，进门之前还不忘转头对杰拉德说：“城主，如果你想尽待客之道的话，我觉得你现在最好和我一样马上进去。”

留下身后一脸迷茫的杰拉德：这孩子今天怎么啦？

迷茫了好一会儿后，当杰拉德再次进门时，阿隆索又站在了罗纳尔多身边，还俯下身不时和罗纳尔多说着什么，看上去似乎很亲密的样子。

好吧，使你自己要羊入虎口的，如果真出什么事我也不救你了！杰拉德愤愤地想道。

“会议可以开始了吗？”兰帕德已经注意到自己城主出现了不耐烦的神情。他一直认为这世界上只有自己知道特里的想法，并为此骄傲。

众人纷纷表示赞同。阿隆索向在座的人问候后准备离开，手再次被一只爪子抓住，身后传来了暧昧的声音：“其实，我希望你继续留下。”

杰拉德没有再说什么，他不想再次自讨没趣，尽管他很担心阿隆索。在场的人也没有人表示异议，毕竟罗纳尔多是不好得罪的人物，况且这也不是什么大不了的事情。甚至有不少人觉得开会的时候有个阿隆索还挺养眼的。

于是关于战争的讨论在这样的情况下又开始了。

谁都没有想到曼切斯特人的态度会在一杯咖啡的时间过后有如此巨大的变化。

第二章（6）all for u？

“如果国王真的支持出战西班牙，那么我愿意……”怒气未消的杰拉德一上来就是一句不假思索的话，可能刚才发生的事情让他没有精力去思考什么了。卡拉在一旁担心着，看来这家伙今天不知道那根经搭错了，居然会说出疑似请战的话。幸好他的话被人打断了，而这个人，竟然然是罗纳尔多。

“杰拉德城主，我们知道您一向骁勇善战，只是这次为国出征的机会，在我们城主无力出战的情况下，应该属于切尔西。”罗纳尔多朝费迪南德使了个眼色后说道。

“哼哼，”传来兰帕德的冷笑，“难道你罗纳尔多先生说谁出战谁就出战吗？

“frankie，”一直没有说话的特里忽然开口打断了他：“我愿意出战。”

“可是john……”这下轮到兰帕德担心了，好像今天利物浦和切尔西两家城主都吃错了药似的，竟然都会同意这既危险又吃力不讨好的事。

“别说了，就这样吧。”特里再一次打断了兰帕德。

特里的干脆让在场的人都很吃惊，包括阿隆索。

“为什么会这样？”在罗纳尔多身旁的阿隆索轻轻问道。

“谁知道呢。不过这样不是最好了，你的目的也达到了，该给我报酬了吧。”罗纳尔多似笑非笑地看着阿隆索说道，看他的表情，简直乐开了花。

这时候阿隆索觉得简直非常恶心，不过他还是笑着对罗纳尔多说道：“该给你的，总会给你的。”

其实阿隆索知道，接下去的会议才是他要了解的重点。

阿隆索的一个下午就在努力记忆会议的内容和摆脱罗纳尔多不停粘上身体的爪子中度过了，当然他也不会忽视某人一直朝这里怒目而视的神情。尽管杰拉德还是想不明白为什么曼切斯特人忽然改变态度，但是隐隐约约觉得这和那个在罗纳尔多旁边饱受“折磨”的孩子有关。

终于会议结束了，但是罗纳尔多好像还意犹未尽的样子，正欲拉起阿隆索的手，阿隆索却把手一抽，很抱歉地说道：“对不起，罗纳尔多先生，我还有事情要做，请您先行休息，稍后想用利物浦的晚宴。”然后就像一只猫咪一样无声无息溜走了。

“走吧，别看了，我说你今天也太过分了。”冷不丁出现的声音，是费迪南德。

罗纳尔多不在乎地笑笑说：“反正无论是利物浦还是切尔西出战都是对我们有利无害的，不都一样么……而且还能弄到这么个美人……”

费迪南头皱了皱眉头，不过也说不出什么。的确罗纳尔多现在太得宠了，于是他只能有些郁闷地跟在罗纳尔多身后进了休息室。

“John,我不明白，为什么你会答应？”回到了休息室后，兰帕德还是忍不住问特里，这次他真是不明白特里的想法了。

“你觉得在刚才的情况下，我们还有机会推托吗？”

“可是杰拉德他已经同意……”

“行了frankie，有些事你不需要懂。”特里又一次生生打断了兰帕德。

虽然有些委屈，但是兰帕德还是没有再问下去。他偷偷看了一眼自己的城主，那个人一副若有所思的样子。

在想什么呢？兰帕德不禁苦笑了一下，原来自己还是不能猜透这个莫测的男人。

阿隆索走到厨房，脑海里还是回想着刚才杰拉德那副很生气却又拼命忍住的样子，不禁暗暗窃笑，却听到厨房里传来了争吵声。

“你为什么要让阿隆索进会议厅？”是加西亚的声音。

“难道你到现在还怀疑他？今天要不是他去诱惑那个罗纳尔多，将要出战的很可能是我们城主。”说这话的是里瑟。

加西亚停顿了一下，然后问道：“这话是阿隆索对你说的？”

“是啊，我不让他进去，可是他求我，他说他有办法改变曼切斯特人的立场。”阿隆索听到里瑟这么说。

“所以你就故意接近罗纳尔多？”身后忽然传来了声音，把阿隆索吓了一跳。

阿隆索转过身，看见了一双深绿色的眼睛正看着自己，那里面有担心，有感动，还带着一点轻微的责备，还有一些……阿隆索也说不清是什么。

“是啊……这样他才会答应我的要求。”阿隆索低着头轻轻地说。

“那你拿什么和他交换了？”杰拉德立刻想到罗纳尔多并不是那么好打发的人，隐约觉得一定是阿隆索答应了什么条件。

“没……没什么啊。”阿隆索说这话的时候眼神闪烁，难得一向比较迟钝的某城主这次竟然注意到了。

“到底是什么？你看着我说。”这次杰拉德可不会放阿隆索走，而是直接逼视着他。

“真的没什么，我自有办法啦。”阿隆索似乎很有把握。

“嗯？真的吗？”还是不相信的样子。

“当然啦，我去做晚餐啦……”阿隆索浅浅一笑，又一次转身像猫咪一样溜走了。

忽然被身后的人拉住。知道不是那个罗纳尔多，所以只是轻轻地挣脱，却没成功，心里居然还有点小小的喜悦。

“xabi……我该怎么感谢你？”听到身后人轻轻问道。

阿隆索沉默了一下，然后说道：“你救了我，我报答你是应该的。”

“谢谢你。”杰拉德心里有那么一瞬间不是那么希望阿隆索如此帮他是因为感恩。

谢谢么……如果你知道我进入会议厅的真实目的你还会谢谢我吗？恐怕恨我都来不及了吧……所以，请你现在不要对我这么好……

阿隆索还是挣脱了杰拉德的手，进了厨房。一进厨房就看见里瑟和加西亚用怪怪的眼神看着他。

“你们怎么了？”阿隆索不解地问道。

“哎呀，你没看见刚才城主从会议厅出来的时候眼睛都快冒火了？”里瑟不怀好意地说道。

“咳咳，”加西亚在旁边扯了里瑟一把嗔怪道：“你怎么就记得城主发怒的样子呢？刚才他在厨房门口的时候不是还很温柔的。”

“那个……我们还是做晚餐吧……今天有好多人呢。”这么蹩脚的转移话题方式似乎不是阿隆索的风格，不过现在他也只能想到这个话题了。

里瑟和加西亚不约而同地以夸张的声音“哦”了一声，继续带着怪怪的眼神做事去了。

阿隆索熟练地切割、烹饪着食物，脑子里却反复回忆着这有些奇妙的一天。先是吃了那些药，然后有了精神……居然在换衣服的时候有人闯了进来……接着就是想办法骗过了里瑟混进了会议厅……搭上了罗纳尔多杰拉德却很生气的样子…..还有刚才的关心……嗯？

阿隆索想起了什么。自己是不是喜欢上这个城主了？还是……只有欣赏和感激的成分呢？忽然想起了远在西班牙的托雷斯。那孩子，也是分不清喜欢和感激的吧…..虽然是在拉莫斯身边，但总觉得他心里的人是那个法布雷加斯呢……

那么自己呢？对卡西利亚斯，对杰拉德又是怎样的呢？好像自己真的是喜欢上杰拉德了。

这么想着，不知不觉就把晚餐做完了。想到又要见到那个罗纳尔多还有那个他提出的那个要求，阿隆索失去了吃晚饭的欲望。

可是晚餐还是要开始的。

第二章（7）晚宴

杰拉德刚到宴会厅的时候就看见了阿隆索已经在一旁侍候着了，侧身对着他，栗色的刘海遮住了额头，长长的睫毛微微卷曲着，嘴角似有似无的一抹素雅的微笑，模样乖巧而迷人。

“xabi……”杰拉德忍不住叫他。

“嗯？什么事？”阿隆索优雅地转过身来。

“你身体刚好，不要那么劳累了……这些事交给别人去做就行了。”

“可是……”

“别可是了，快回去吧。不要再碰到那个罗纳尔多了。”杰拉德一想起那个罗纳尔多就恨得牙痒痒。

“好吧。”

原来那么急着催我回去，是为了不要让我见到那个罗纳尔多啊。

阿隆索忽然感到了淡淡的幸福，就从杰拉德的关切的话里那么慢慢地洋溢过来。

切尔西人和曼联人都相继到场了，各自坐下。虽然大家都各自怀着目的，但在表面上还是相谈甚欢，曼切斯特人、利物浦人、切尔西人此时看上去像一家人一样那么和谐，杰拉德看着这场景，心里暗自希望这和睦如果是真实的该多好。

唯一看上去和这难得的和谐不搭调的就是那个罗纳尔多了。此时的他四处张望，似乎在寻找着什么人，看上去很是焦急，却找了很久都未能如愿，只能一个人喝着酒生闷气。

“你怎么了？”友好的关心来自于鲁尼。

“没什么。”罗纳尔多冷冷地答了一句。方才他的脑海里都是阿隆索的样子，眼前突然出现的却是胖乎乎的鲁尼，难怪他差点把酒喷出来。

自讨没趣的鲁尼却并不放弃，而是继续对罗纳尔多说道：“你是不是有什么事不开心啊？”

“滚。”罗纳尔多觉得眼前这小子很烦，于是没搭理他，自己管自己喝闷酒。

“有什么事可以说出来啊，不要憋在心里。”真是个有韧劲的小孩。

说出来？哼哼，你一个小屁孩懂啥，我说我是为了男人，你能懂么？罗纳尔多轻蔑地笑笑，没有再说话。

还有一个一直在喝酒的，就是特里。兰帕德隐隐觉得今天的特里很不对劲，但又说不上是为什么。一直以来特里都是这样冷漠的，把什么事都藏在心里，而他的才能却早已得到整个英格兰的认可。就是这样一个少言寡语的男人把切尔西城带向了辉煌，正是因为他的智慧切尔西才从一个小城走到了今天能和曼切斯特、利物浦一较高下的地位。一直以来，兰帕德都迷恋极了特里这冰冷下的睿智。今天的特里表面看上去依然是那么风平浪静，但兰帕德敏感地感觉到这个男人今天有了微妙的变化。好像是，在紧张什么。

一向运筹帷幄的约翰 特里竟然会在紧张什么？我是不是疯了？兰帕德觉得自己的想法那么不可思议，但这的的确确是他的第六感告诉他的。从一开始莫名其妙的请战，到现在一个人喝着酒，他到底怎么了？兰帕德忍不住偷偷望了望身边的特里，多希望能从他身上找到答案。

可惜的是，身边的人似乎什么都不会告诉他。

晚宴的气氛还是很融洽的，随着众人的谈笑风生不知不觉几个小时就过去了。在晚宴结束的时候，杰拉德清了清嗓子，起身对所有人说道：“感谢大家此次光临利物浦城，很荣幸可以在我的城堡里召开这次意义非凡的会议，希望大家度过了愉快的一天。”此时的杰拉德颇具城主风范，旁边的卡拉格倍感欣慰，毕竟这算是个美好的一天，虽然弄不清那个特里究竟是怎么回事，但自己担心的事情终究没有发生，而杰拉德也越来越有城主的样子了。还有他和xabi……嗯？怎么自己也开始八卦了？原来八卦会传染的啊……

杰拉德的话算是总结陈词了，大家也纷纷起身相互寒暄一阵然后准备离去，却听到一个人发问：“杰拉德城主，请问xabi在哪里？”

一时间在场的人都愣住了。切尔西人和利物浦人无不惊叹此人实在太过于无赖，而曼切斯特人也觉得罗纳尔多做得太过火了。

“罗纳尔多先生，请问我手下的人在哪里和你有什么关系？”杰拉德这话说得毫不客气，一想到那家伙居然刚才亲昵地叫阿隆索“xabi”心里就有火。

没想到罗纳尔多下面一句话更是惊了在场所有人：“他说过，今天会跟我回曼切斯特。”

“你胡说，他怎么会说这种话？”嘴上是这样说，但杰拉德预感这可能是真的。

“说没说过你自己问他就知道了。所以我想问您他现在在哪里？”罗纳尔多不屈不挠地问道，今天他不把阿隆索带回去誓不罢休。

“他病了。”杰拉德急中生智说道。

“病了？”罗纳尔多笑了，“刚才还好好的怎么会说病就病呢？还是您不肯放人？”

此语一出，众人一片哗然，议论纷纷。

“他真的病了，还是传染病。”杰拉德现在只想快点把这个讨厌的人打发走。

“那我们可以去看看，如果真的如您所说他病了那这次我可以不带他走。”罗纳尔多料定所谓“生病”只是杰拉德的借口罢了。

“这……”杰拉德明知阿隆索现在好好的根本没病，“传染病”更是无从谈起，而在那么多人面前自己如果不让他去看一看摆明了自己就是不肯放人。

“robbie，你就带罗纳尔多先生去xabi的房间吧。”一旁的副城主卡拉格说话了。自己家的城主毕竟还是不够成熟，这个时候牺牲一个阿隆索也是逼不得已的。

杰拉德在和罗纳尔多一起走向阿隆索房间的时候脑子里满满的都是那个孩子的样子，他被人贩子打的时候孱弱得让人想去呵护的模样，他被自己的玩笑弄得害羞的模样，他干活时灵巧的身影，他生病时那么的让人担心…..还有今天，为了不让自己出战情愿去色#诱罗纳尔多……而现在，这个孩子就要掉入火坑自己却无能为力…..

真的无能为力吗？不，不是这样的！就算告诉所有人自己就是想留下他又怎样？实在是不忍心他再受伤害，更无法想象他在罗纳尔多身边会被折磨成什么样子。所以，若是待会儿罗纳尔多真要让他履行承诺，自己说什么也不会让他走的！

基恩轻轻敲了敲门，里面没有反应。

“xabi，你在吗？”罗纳尔多已经迫不及待了。

还是没有反应。

“把门打开。”罗纳尔多对基恩说。

基恩还在犹豫不决，却听杰拉德说：“打开吧。”

Xabi，无论里面是什么情况我都要把你留下。杰拉德在心里默默地对自己说。

门开了，床上躺着一个人，正是阿隆索。

“xabi，你醒着吗？”杰拉德试探性地叫唤了一声。

没有回答。

“他……他的脸色……”惊悚的声音，来源是罗纳尔多。

阿隆索的脸色非常差，几乎没有一点血色，全身上下不停冒着冷汗，双目紧闭着没有任何反应。

“那个……看来他真是病了……那我走了。”看见此情此景又联想到杰拉德刚才说的“传染病”，罗纳尔多不敢再待片刻，逃也似的离开了，脸上表情还极其恐惧。

杰拉德顾不得理睬罗纳尔多，急忙冲上前去，一边抱起阿隆索在自己怀里轻轻摇晃，一边不停地唤道：“xabi，xabi你怎么了？你到底怎么了你不要吓我啊……”

柔软的肢体只是随着杰拉德的摇晃而摆动，那个孩子并没有倔强地睁开眼睛笑着对杰拉德说：“城主，我很好。”双手无力地下垂，冰凉的汗液不断地从指尖渗出，任凭杰拉德叫唤也无济于事。

“lucas，他究竟怎么样你快点告诉我啊？”杰拉德感觉自己快急疯了，阿隆索刚才明明还好好的，怎么一下子就变成这样了。

“我也不知道……他的病看上去比前几天更重了……”巫医卢卡斯对于眼前的情况既感到惊讶又束手无策，阿隆索身体的温度已经出乎他的预料了。

良久的沉默。空气瞬间凝固在华丽的房间里。

打破沉默的是杰拉德。“那他……会死吗？”最后终于还是小心翼翼地开了口。自己都觉得不像自己的声音。

善良的医生听闻此言叹了一口气后说：“那要看他自己的造化了，如果烧在明天中午之前退了就没有大碍，如果不退的话……”卢卡斯没有再说下去。

“哦。你先出去吧。”呆呆地凝视着前方，完全不知道自己在说什么，做什么。这种感觉从未有过，就好像是被人抽空了那般，丧失了思考的能力。

茫然地望一眼四周，就算是下人的房间也不失城堡的繁华，繁复的花纹，浓重的油彩以及各种各样的奢侈装饰点缀了阿隆索的房间，唯一苍白的，就是床上那个人，苍白得那么让人于心不忍。手不由自主地握上了那个人的手，钻心的灼烧般疼痛从阿隆索的手心传来，可是杰拉德没有放开，生怕一放开就会再也抓不住。失去神采的双眼只是停留在眼前昏迷不醒的人身上，掠过他被汗水弄得湿漉漉的头发，掠过他长而卷曲的睫毛，掠过他润泽的嘴唇，一遍又一遍，无助地盼望着眼前的人可以醒过来。

夜幕渐深，可是杰拉德却毫无睡意。紧握的手被汗水粘连在了一起，手上的温度丝毫没有降低，灼烧着杰拉德的手时也灼烧着他的心。“xabi……难道你注定要离开我么？先是差点被罗纳尔多带走，现在又这个样子……”喃喃地自语着。

门被轻轻地推开，进来的人不无担心地看着自己的城主。

“stevie，你该去睡了，这里换人守着吧。”虽然是一城的正副城主关系，平时卡拉格其实就充当了杰拉德哥哥的角色，总是对他处处关心，处处照顾。

“我没事，我要陪着他。”杰拉德硬是对卡拉格挤出了一个惨淡的笑容，目光又回到了床上的人身上，生怕错过他的苏醒。

“可是stevie……”卡拉格还想说什么，却被杰拉德硬生生打断了：“你不用再说了，我要留在这里，直到他醒过来。”

“这和你留不留在这里没什么关系……”卡拉格还想劝他。

“不，只要我留在这里，他会醒过来的。他说过他为我做什么都是应该的。现在我需要他为我醒过来。我需要他你明白吗jamie？”杰拉德竟然激动得有些语无伦次。

“stevie，那我问你一个问题。”

“什么？”

“你是不是喜欢他，或者说，爱上他了？”卡拉格的问题直指人心。

“我……没有。”杰拉德的声音些许的慌乱，“我怎么可以……喜欢一个男人。”

“你没有正面回答我的问题。我是问你有没有，不是可不可以。如果你是在逃避……那么，”卡拉格意味深长地看了一眼杰拉德后肯定地说，“就是有。”

“我不知道jamie,我不知道，我真的不知道。我只想让他快点醒过来。”一遍又一遍重复着“我不知道”，心里却在不停地扪心自问：“我是喜欢他的吗？我真的爱上了他吗？”

答案，应该是肯定的吧。回想起自己对他的种种关心、不舍，才发现对他的感情已经超过怜悯了。想要的，不仅仅是保护他的权力，而是自私地想要他一直陪在自己身边，每天可以欣赏他温柔的笑颜，乖巧的身姿，每天可以和他一起看星星，甚至是日出日落。只是这些，似乎过于奢望了。撇去身份的差异，阿隆索的想法，自己还是不确定的。最重要的是，当下阿隆索是否能醒过来还是一个大问题。

“jamie，你先出去吧……”声音无限的疲惫，但仍怀着一丝希望。

“好吧。”这次卡拉格没有再说什么，他觉得自己的城主需要时间去思考清楚，或者说，这也许是他和阿隆索最后的相处时间。

就这样一直到了天明。第一缕阳光照射了进来，随之而来的金色光线铺满了房间。这是第一次，杰拉德觉得阳光是那么罪恶的东西，如果可以，他宁愿黑夜再长一些，因为晨曦意味着中午的临近，也意味着，自己喜欢的人即将消失…….

“城主，我要走了。”迷迷糊糊中杰拉德看见阿隆索对自己这么说道。

“你要到哪里去？”杰拉德迷茫地问。

阿隆索只是微笑着看着他，什么也没说，那笑容越来越模糊。

“我不会让你走，不会！”歇斯底里的狂吼，伸出手想要抓住眼前的人却抓了空，眼睁睁地看着阿隆索里自己远去却迈不开脚步，“xabi，xabi……”空荡荡的声音虚无缥缈。

“xabi，不，不要走。”忽然惊醒，杰拉德才发现这只是一场梦。床上的阿隆索还是躺着，面容温和而安详。而自己的手还和阿隆索的手紧紧握在一起，温暖的感觉瞬间蔓延。

温暖？杰拉德先是一愣，继而狂喜地叫道：“xabi，xabi的烧退了！lucas，lucas快来看看他的烧退了！”

年轻的巫医看了看躺在床上的阿隆索，脸色虽然仍显苍白，但是呼吸均匀，体温也归于正常，不禁释然道：“恭喜城主，xabi已经渡过了难关，现在已经没有生命危险了。”

“那他什么时候醒来？”杰拉德还不满足，恨不得眼前的人现在就睁开眼睛和他说话。

“应该再过几个小时吧。”答案还是比较令人满意的。

“现在你总该去休息一会儿了吧？”说这话的是卡拉格。他已经在门口站了好久了，顺着卡拉格的声音，杰拉德才发现门口站着一堆人，都用一种看似是担心又略显怪异的表情看着自己。嗯，难道大家都看出来什么了？“这个，我回房去休息了，大家也各自做自己的事情吧，就散了吧，啊。”说完这句话后，为避免继续被八卦，杰拉德大步流星地逃回了自己房间，虽然他的走路姿势看上去很威严。

总算可以好好睡一觉了。躺在自己的大床上，杰拉德美美地想着。虽然还有和阿隆索有关的问题困扰着自己，但是杰拉德知道，这一次如果自己再做和阿隆索有关的梦，那一定不会是噩梦。

第三章（1）手心的力量

杰拉德这一觉的确是睡了很久，醒来的时候也不知道是什么时间，反正月亮已经爬得很高了，很有可能已经是午夜。

杰拉德是被饿醒的，醒来的时候才想起来自己一天什么也没吃，只顾着阿隆索了。刚想叫人来，转念一想现在如果是半夜那么大家应该都已经睡了，于是准备自己去厨房找吃的。轻轻打开门，果然外面空无一人。杰拉德蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，路过阿隆索的房间时却不由自主停住了。

房门紧闭着，让人忍不住浮想联翩，猜测里面的人在干什么。会不会还没醒过来？还是醒过来了又睡过去了？或者是在看书？记得他是很喜欢看书的，安安静静阅读的时候看不出下人的样子，倒像是富贵人家的少爷。不由自主把手放在门把手上想推开看看里面的人，脑子里却突然出现了昨天早晨自己突然闯进去时看见的美好身体。

“城主，你在干什么？”阿隆索有些好笑地看着眼前的呆呆站着的人把手放在自己房间的门把手上，然后又放下去。

身后突然出现的声音把杰拉德吓了一跳，他有些尴尬地转过身，支支吾吾地说道：“没事，我就是想看看……看看你怎么样了。”

“我好多了，谢谢城主的关心。”阿隆索感激地笑笑。

气氛有些微妙，原本宽敞的走廊此刻让两人感觉变得狭窄起来，居然都有些不知所措。阿隆索踌躇着应该说些什么，杰拉德先开了口。

“那么晚了，你出去干什么？”明显是没话找话，但这话却让阿隆索的神经紧张。

“我有些饿了，想去厨房找些东西吃。”阿隆索说这话的时候没有看杰拉德的眼睛，怕被杰拉德看出什么破绽，毕竟这个时候的自己太过虚弱，在杰拉德的关心前自己的欺骗都变得无力。

“我也饿了，呵呵，厨房里有什么东西吃吗？”杰拉德终于找到了话题。

“没有了，我想自己去做一点。”目光四处游移，手指漫无目的地在自己的衣服上划着圈，都是为了缓解自己的紧张。

“那怎么行？”杰拉德皱了皱眉头，“你才刚刚醒过来怎么可以再做事情。”

“可是你饿了……”

“可以找别人来做啊。”无论怎么样，今天杰拉德是不会让阿隆索再下厨的了。

“那怎么行，他们也忙了一天够累了。”

这孩子还真是善良……杰拉德一边这样想着，一边脱口而出道：“那我来做吧。”

“啊？你……可是城主你会吗？”要不是杰拉德这话来得太过于突然阿隆索也不会说出那么一句话……他一定会选一个比较婉转的说法……

“我不会可以学啊，你在旁边口述我来做就行了。”杰拉德很自然地说道，这样一来可以不用让阿隆索受累，二来可以确定他的心意，自己还真是聪明。

“这样，可以吗？”阿隆索还是对此表示怀疑。

“没问题的，当初michael教我文法的时候还夸我很聪明，一教就会呢。”

阿隆索苦笑了一下，自己的王子在杰拉德心里果然是与众不同的。杰拉德没有注意到阿隆索一瞬而过的苦笑，而是兴致勃勃地回到自己房里搬了一张躺椅。躺椅一路被搬到了厨房，杰拉德心满意足地对阿隆索说道：“你就坐这里吧。我去做饭了。”说着像模像样地套上了平时阿隆索做饭时穿的衣服。

杰拉德的躺椅还是很舒服的，阿隆索在坐着的时候心里五味杂陈。堂堂城主为了自己居然可以做下人的活，而自己出现在这里的目的，就是为了欺骗他。就在刚才还对他说了谎。其实自己明明是去送信了，却说什么肚子饿，现在居然造成让城主下厨这种局面……

“xabi，xabi……”阿隆索回过神来才发现杰拉德在叫自己。

“嗯？”

“下一步应该做什么？”杰拉德摊了摊手问道。

“你把那个面团放点水，不停地揉搓。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

阿隆索有些着迷地看着那个做事稍显笨拙的身影，虽然这事对杰拉德来说有些艰难，但他还是很努力，不禁莞尔。

如果可以这样一辈子看着这个人，那也算得上是幸福了……可是，爱上自己的敌人，这是不被允许的。还有iker和王子，他们也会难过的，不是么？

“xabi，然后呢？”杰拉德转过身来，一边擦着汗一边问道。阿隆索看见他的样子忍不住“扑哧”一声笑出声来。

“我怎么了？”看见阿隆索看着自己，杰拉德茫然地问道。

“你啊，你现在的样子就像放大版的包子。”阿隆索继续笑道。  
杰拉德这才明白一定是自己刚才不小心把面粉弄在脸上了，于是本能地伸出手去擦，而他的手也是才揉过面团的，那张脸被他自己一擦真是越来越像包子了。

“好了好了我来吧……”阿隆索实在忍不住了，一边笑着一边伸手帮杰拉德擦去脸上的面粉。修长的手指滑过杰拉德的脸颊，在上面留下不同寻常的气味与温度，属于xabi alonso的气味与温度。杰拉德不得不承认自己真的很喜欢这种感觉，不禁轻轻脱口而出道：“xabi，你昏迷的时候有没有感觉到什么？”语气，是出乎自己预料的温柔。

阿隆索停下了手上的动作，想了想后说道：“没有啊。我完全不记得什么。”

“哦。”虽然有些失望，但杰拉德还是继续做包子。

阿隆索回到躺椅上，目光再一次落到那个正在卖力的城主身上。回想起他刚才的话，一丝难以察觉的苦涩从他嘴角流露了出来。

我的城主，你手心的力量，我怎么会不记得。就是你的不离不弃才把我从死亡的边缘拉了回来。可是，原谅我，有些东西，我需要把它扼杀在摇篮里。

西班牙。

托雷斯走到骑士营的时候还是有些恍惚，脑子里全是昨天发生的事，一幕幕在脑海里挥之不去，特别是那句“nando哥哥”，每每回想起来心都会狠狠抽一下。

“nando，你是不是身体不舒服？”连身旁的拉莫斯都察觉到了托雷斯的异常。

“不，我没事。”勉强对拉莫斯挤出一丝笑容。

“hi，nando哥哥,sergio，早上好。”冲上来打招呼的居然是法布雷加斯，还是神采飞扬的少年，看上去他似乎心情不错。

“早上好。”托雷斯打招呼的时候还是觉得有些别扭，但看法布雷加斯的样子就像对昨天的事情完全失忆。

“今天有两件很重要的事。”法布雷加斯严肃地说道，“第一，xabi来信了。第二，英格兰正式对西班牙宣战。”

第三章（2）失踪的人

“信里说了什么？”拉莫斯问道，目光停留在那些正在集训的骑士身上。

“xabi把行军线路都摸清楚了，这个你们一人一份，拿回去好好研究。他还让我们小心。”法布雷加斯把自己手绘的英格兰行军路线交给了托雷斯和拉莫斯。

“cesc，这些骑士进步不小啊。”拉莫斯满意地看着正在训练的男子们。

“是啊，但是英格兰人多势众，恐怕我们如果不靠着xabi将会全军覆没。”法布雷加斯没有因为自己训练的成功而自得，他仍然忧心于现状。“战争将会在十几天后爆发，”他接着说，“从今天起你们两个也要加入集训。”

“没问题，”拉莫斯信心满满地说道，“只要有nando在我身边，我一定可以做到最好，是不是nando？”

“是啊。”托雷斯也回答得信心满满的样子。想通了，既然法布雷加斯也已经放下，自己也就没必要去执著于那些纠结的事。

“nando哥哥，sergio，我们现在要一起去王子那里，他召见我们三个。”

“嗯，那我们过去吧。”托雷斯答道。

欧文的宫殿曾经是伍德盖特的，在伍德盖特因为试图刺杀弟弟被处置后欧文就搬出了原来属于自己的宫殿，住进了这里。这也是老国王心疼他才发出的命令，原来他的宫殿是王子中最小的，现在总算能和其他兄长并驾齐驱了。

“王子。”三位骑士见到欧文后依惯例行李。

“你们三个来了。”笑容灿烂却不失风度，举手投足间显现出皇家气质。这，就是长大后的西班牙王子，迈克尔 欧文。“我今天召见你们来，是想跟你们说，此次我也要带军出战，由我挂帅。”话说得很从容，没有丝毫波澜。

“什么？”法布雷加斯开口了，“可是王子，您的安危……”

“我的安危算不上什么。他们想侵犯我们的人民，除非踏着我的shi体。”欧文说这话的时候，托雷斯觉得有什么东西在自己王子身上隐隐放光。“所以，以后你们有战事要商量，就到我的宫殿里来，我也是你们的一份子。”

“那么王子，xabi的信您读过了吧？”

“是的。”

“您有什么看法？”

“既然他们并未集中兵力，那么我们可以集中防御，剩下的城市可以提前弃掉，前提是事先把城民转移到安全的地方。而我们要集中攻破的，也就是英格兰集中运输粮草的地方。也就是说，我们要正面对付的是约翰 特里的军队。”

“您是指我们把军力集中在在西北部？”托雷斯指了指地图问道。

“是的。只要断了粮草，剩下的英格兰人支持不了多久的。”欧文对此很有信心。“剩下的事，就是要努力操练了。这样的重担自然就放在你们身上。”

“我们明白，一定不会辜负您的期望的。”法布雷加斯也变得信心十足起来。

“那我们回骑士营了。”行了拜别礼后，法布雷加斯一行三人离开了欧文的宫殿。此时此刻，他们很清楚自己应该做什么：保卫人民，保卫王子。而那些儿女情长之事，也就被暂时抛到了脑后。

一天之后，阿隆索还是忍不住回味杰拉德做的包子的味道。那虽然算不上好吃，但是很特别，里面蕴含的关心与疼惜，恐怕阿隆索一辈子难以忘怀。

“xabi，在想什么呢？”来人竟然是路易斯 加西亚，那个面容精致但对自己有所怀疑的男子，此刻正友好地看着自己。

阿隆索怀疑自己是不是看错了，可是加西亚还是和善地笑提议道：“我们一起出去选购今天的食材吧。”

“嗯，好吧。”虽然还是有些奇怪，但是毕竟盛情难却，阿隆索就这么和加西亚出去了。

还是阴雨绵绵的天气，但阿隆索却感到特别不舒服，也说不出为什么。就这样和加西亚在街上走着，加西亚良久没有说话。

步行至街的一角。人算是比较稀少。加西亚忽然转过身来盯着阿隆索看。

“怎么了？”阿隆索觉得今天加西亚真是说不出的怪异。

“请你离开城主。”加西亚收起了友好的微笑，以一种命令式的口吻说道。

“为什么？”阿隆索隐隐有了不好的预感。

“如果我说，我很久以前就认识你呢？”加西亚盯着他的眼睛。

“可是我不认识你啊。”阿隆索有些心慌。

“很好，我也不认识你。”

“那你为什么……”阿隆索觉得加西亚的行为无法解释，可是当他听到加西亚的后一句话时表情瞬间凝固住了。

加西亚说的是：我认识你的哥哥，迈克尔 阿隆索，西班牙国王的宠臣。

阿隆索不知道这两天自己是怎么过来的，尤其是在他看到里瑟那心急如焚的样子时。

“哦不，城主，他已经失踪快两天了，难道就没有办法找到他吗？”生姜头男子无法按耐住自己急躁的情绪，毕竟他的爱人已经莫名其妙从城堡里消失两天了。

“john，你别急，我已经派了很多人去寻找luis，相信马上就有结果的。”好心的城主一边安抚着里瑟，一边也为加西亚担心。

里瑟没有再等，发疯一般地跑了出去，竭尽全力地喊着：“luis，你在哪里，我是john啊，你在哪里……”

就算没有人回答他，他也不放弃。

阿隆索看着为爱人不顾一切的里瑟，只觉得自己的心脏块承受不住压力了。

第三章（3）the day u went away

这一夜对杰拉德来说实在是太过于漫长了。不断地派人出去，不断地有人回来报告说没有找到加西亚。身边的卡拉格也是眉头紧蹙，祈祷着不要有什么不幸的事情发生才好。而里瑟，自从下午冲出去之后找加西亚之后也再也没回来过，眼看着天渐渐亮了，失踪的加西亚还是杳无音讯。

不由自主地看了一眼站在一旁的阿隆索，目光却和他对上了，阿隆索慌忙地躲开杰拉德的目光，看向别处去。

“stevie，你说luis他……会不会出事了。”卡拉格忧心忡忡地问道。

“我不知道，希望不会。”即使预感到加西亚凶多吉少，杰拉德还是想安抚一下在场的人。

“可是我们城堡那么久都没什么人失踪过，这次又正好是在大战来临之际......”库伊特也担心加西亚的安危，在一旁插嘴道。

良久的沉默，其实每个人都抱着最坏的打算，只是不愿说出口。

“那天最后一个见到luis的是谁？”沉稳的海皮亚发话了。

“我见到他的时候还很早，我记得那天他的神情很严肃，不象平常那么轻松地和我打招呼，好像心事重重的样子。然后……，呃……”库伊特挠了挠头后继续说道，“他可能是和john在一起了，因为他每天早上总有一段时间要和john一起度过。”

“是这样……那其他人还记得什么吗？”

众人面面相觑，纷纷摇了摇头。

“xabi，你呢？”卡拉格突然指名阿隆索。

“我……”刚想说什么，耳边回响起加西亚的话：“请你离开城主，现在，悄悄地。这一次完全是我自己约你出来的，没有人知道。如果你坚持要留下，我就要把你的身份告知城主了。”于是确定地说：“那天我没有见到过luis。”

“既然这样，那最后一个见到他的应该是john了，我们等他回来吧。”卡拉格说道。

又是等待，等待是最折磨人的事情，但是如果结果是不尽如人意的，杰拉德倒宁愿等待可以一直延续下去。然而他不知道，此时坐立不安的，是身边的阿隆索。

“xabi，你怎么了？怎么脸色那么苍白？是不是身子还没有痊愈？”注意到阿隆索不自然的脸色，杰拉德关心地问道。

“我......其实没什么，我只是在想luis到底怎么样了。”慌忙中编了一个借口。

“你真的没有不舒服？不舒服赶快去休息。”虽然有些命令的意味，但是谁都听得出其中的关怀。

“真的没事。”努力挤出一个笑容，然后在看见杰拉德转过身的时候叹了一口气。

笨蛋，为什么对我这么好？为什么会相信我在担心Luis？如果你知道因为我他才出了事情，你会不会觉得我恶毒虚伪到无药可救？

“城主，城主，john回来了！”门外匆匆跑进来的马斯切拉诺禀报道。

“那luis呢？”杰拉德马上问道。

沉默了一下，马斯切拉诺回答道：“john是一个人回来的。”

并不充足的阳光投向了门口那个魂不守舍的人，那个人，正是里瑟。

“john，你回来了。”虽然贵为城主，杰拉德看见里瑟还是起身迎了上去，他明白，里瑟此刻才是最需要关心的人。

“我没有找到他……我没有找到luis……”里瑟茫然地摊了摊手。

“没关系john，我已经命令能出动的人全出动去寻找luis的下落了。”杰拉德连忙安慰他。

“不，找不到了，再也找不到了……他死了。”里瑟绝望地摇着头，闭上了眼睛，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落。

“你说什么？john你在胡说什么？我们现在什么都还没看到！”杰拉德上前摇晃着如同行尸走肉般的里瑟，企图让眼前的人重燃希望。

“不用看到什么……”眼神如死灰般，漠然地挣脱了杰拉德的手，“我没有感应到他，我和他之间居然TMD没有感应！你知道这意味着什么吗？这意味着他已经不在了已经不在了你知道吗！”泪水如决堤般倾泻而下。

“john，我知道恋人之间会有心灵感应……可是那也不能尽信的……”善良的杰拉德还是想要安慰里瑟。

“城主，我想去默西河边走走。”里瑟忽然用一种恳求的口吻说道。

“可是你才刚回来……好吧。”杰拉德还是答应了，隐隐约约觉得里瑟的预感可能是正确的。

一个人漫步在默西河边，倾听水流的声音，细数时光的流逝，这里，加西亚曾经和他一起来过。现在，只有自己一个人了。

里瑟茫然地俯身去轻抚默西河，远方好像飘来了什么。

乌黑的头发，容颜精致的男子，不是加西亚又是谁？默西河把里瑟的爱人送到了他身边，只是，他的爱人再也无法开口和他说话，甚至看他一眼。

“你终于，来了么……”这是里瑟在晕倒前说的最后一句话。

“john醒了吗？”

“还没有。”卢卡斯摊了摊手说道。

“那luis……他是怎么死的？”杰拉德想知道答案。

“他是被人用重物敲击后脑致命的。”卢卡斯回答道，说话的时候声音都在颤抖。

“我知道了，你先出去吧。”

“好。”卢卡斯出门后，杰拉德也转身准备离开，却被一个声音叫住了：“城主。”

“john，原来你醒了？”杰拉德惊讶地转过身。

“是的，可是我不知道醒过来可以做些什么。”

“john，加西亚的死我们都很难过，现在我有问题要问你。”虽然还是很悲伤，但杰拉德时刻保持着清醒。

“您问吧。”

“那天你是最后一个见到luis的人吗？”

“我想是。”

“那天他有什么异常？”

“那天他似乎心事重重的，问他他也不说，还说想起来了什么。”

“那他到底想起来了什么？”

“我不知道，他没告诉我。”

“那天早上你们分别了之后他去干什么了？”

“他说要去买食材。”

“那么说，他是自己出去的？”杰拉德惊讶地说道。

“应该是，怎么了？”里瑟问道。

“首卫的人根本没有看到他出门。”

“那么说他是从小门走的？这也没什么可奇怪的，小门本来就离选购食材的市场比较近。”

“是这样......”杰拉德依然是毫无头绪。

“城主，我能不能一个人待一会儿？”

“那我先出去了。”虽然没经历过，但是杰拉德此刻大概能明白里瑟此刻的心情。

阿隆索也不知道自己是怎么参加完加西亚的葬礼的，只觉得自己快要虚脱了，脑海中不断浮现那天的画面：加西亚警告自己离开杰拉德，自己的不知所措，然后加西亚就这么毫无预兆地倒了下去，身后出现了卡西利亚斯……循环播放，像诅咒一样不肯消失。

身体忽然被一双有力的手扶住，抬起头，一双写满了关心的墨绿色眼睛正盯着自己：“xabi，不要太难过……”

明明自己很难过，还要假装坚强……是不是很累呢…..可是，为什么觉得这个人那么可靠……

也许是实在是太过虚弱，第一次，阿隆索把头靠在了杰拉德的肩膀，虽然前方是未知，但是有这一刻，便已觉得满足。

第三章（4）罗马假日

葬礼有条不紊地进行，人们的眼里写满了悲伤，甚至有轻轻的啜泣声。整个大厅庄严而肃穆，连走路的脚步都变得唯唯诺诺，生怕惊吓到了躺在中间的人。

这一天的利物浦，没有一丝阳光，杰拉德想，是不是天都不忍心看见这一幕。

“stevie，john呢？”卡拉格轻声地问道。

“他，应该还需要时间来接受吧。”想到里瑟昔日毫不遮掩的爽朗笑声与今时今日的愁眉紧锁，杰拉德一阵于心不忍。

牧师的祷告声在大厅中响起，那么的虔诚，可是谁又确定上帝一定可以听见？假使上帝真的可以听见什么，又怎会使里瑟和加西亚承受天上人间之痛？所谓的祷告、信仰，也许真的只不过是自己骗自己的谎言，人们潜意识里总是需要什么支撑着，不然，又怎么会有力量在这不如意之事十之八九的人世间继续生存下去？

门“吱呀”一声被打开，走进来的是里瑟，手上还提着一个箱子，像是要出远门的样子。

“john，你是来看luis的吗？”杰拉德问道，自己都觉得声音是那么无力。

然而里瑟只是漠然地看了看了看中间精雕细镂的棺木中的人，然后确定地说道：“不，那不是luis。我现在要去找他。”

“john，你在说什么……这不是luis是谁？”杰拉德担心地看着里瑟，他怀疑自己的手下因为刺激过大而出了点问题。

“我不知道这是谁，但是我肯定的是，这一定不是luis。我相信我的感觉。”里瑟觉得自己生命里没有哪一刻比这时候头脑更清醒了。

“可是luis死了，那也是你的感觉。”杰拉德加重了语气，试图让里瑟正常一些。

“那是我的错觉，我想通了，我和他没有感应并不是因为他死了，也许是他忘记了我或者别的什么。我现在要去找他。城主，请您不要阻止我。”里瑟说的如此斩钉截铁，以至于杰拉德都不再说什么。

“那好吧，你走吧john，希望你可以找到luis。”卡拉格发话了，并对杰拉德使了一个眼色，示意他不要再说什么。

“那大家，再见了，我会记得你们的！”里瑟友好地向大家挥手致别，然后，留下一个远去的背影。

“再见，john……”大家纷纷致别，先是失去了加西亚，现在里瑟又要离开了，大家心里都不好受。但是每个人都向他致以最诚挚的祝福，毕竟要尊重他的决定。

“john……能告诉我你会去哪里吗？”杰拉德问道。

里瑟没有回头，但是杰拉德能明显感到他停顿了一下，然后坚定的声音从前方传来：“罗马。那是luis一直想去的地方。我想在那里一定可以找到他。”他里瑟从来不是个认真的人，但是这一次，他非常认真。

别了，john。看着里瑟的背影，杰拉德默默地想。原本加西亚的死已经让他悲痛至极，现在里瑟又离开了，整个城堡让人一下子感觉空荡荡的。肩膀上的重量提醒着他还有人在他身边，一低头就是褐色的头发上传来的清香的味道。几乎是情不自禁的，杰拉德说道：“xabi，永远不要离开我，好吗？”

声音很轻，杰拉德确定只有阿隆索一个人可以听见。感觉到阿隆索怔了一下，然后轻轻点了点头。

杰拉德哪里想得到，阿隆索点头之时，已然带着一种飞蛾扑火之心。

不知何时，月亮又悄悄爬了上来。像是不甘寂寞般，把清冷的光辉洒向更多的地方，殊不知那些那月光中捎带的些许寂寞也弥散在人间每个不幸福的地方。这天的月对于阿隆索来说也是一种提醒，他知道无论想与不想，自己又要去见那个人了。

月光下，精雕细琢的容颜，带着调皮的笑容，让阿隆索简直气不打一处来。“卡西利亚斯先生，我不知道这时候你怎么还笑得出来？”

“嗯？亲爱的xabi，我怎么了？”卡西利亚斯显得很无辜。

“你为什么要对luis下手？他既然自己来找我，那就是他也不确定，他根本不会影响到我们的计划。你什么时候变成这个样子了？”不可置信地看着眼前的人，阿隆索甚至怀疑这是不是那个和他一起长大的卡西利亚斯。

“那怎么办？放他回去？让他告诉你们城主你是西班牙宠臣的弟弟然后揭穿你的谎言？”

“揭穿就揭穿好了，这也比Luis被你杀死好。”

“xabi，不要任性，我们现在做的事情是要避免更多的西班牙人死于战场，你明白的。”卡西利亚斯试图上前用拥抱来安抚阿隆索，却不想被阿隆索一把挣脱了。

阿隆索气呼呼地瞪着这个令他陌生的卡西利亚斯，什么话都没说。

“好，xabi，我带你去一个地方。”没容阿隆索拒绝，卡西利亚斯就拉起了阿隆索的手强行拽走他。

“你干什么？快放开我！难道你想像杀死luis一样杀死我吗？”阿隆索拼命想挣脱卡西利亚斯。

手，却被放开了。卡西利亚斯转过身来，露出一个惨淡的笑容：“xabi，我在你心里，难道就这么不堪吗？”

一瞬间的于心不忍，之后又马上被愤怒所代替：“是的，你做的事情简直令人发指。”

“可是，我真的没有杀死加西亚。”卡西利亚斯平静地说。

“这个时候你居然还在开玩笑？”

“不信你跟我来看看。”

阿隆索看到加西亚站在自己眼前的时候，怀疑自己的眼睛是不是出了什么问题。这个本来应该已经火化掉的人，现在好好地站在自己面前，只是眼神一片茫然，似乎不认识自己的样子。

“这是怎么回事？”阿隆索还是觉得难以置信。

“是这样的，”卡西利亚斯摊了摊手作无奈状，“那天我打晕他，他醒来以后就失去了记忆，我也不知道该怎么办，就让他住在这里了。”

“这是你在利物浦的住所？”阿隆索问道。

卡西利亚斯点了点头。

“那个浮尸又是怎么回事？”

“那只是一个和他长得很像的逃犯，我想让城堡里的人认为他死了，免得再追查他的下落。”

“那……”阿隆索看了加西亚一眼说道，“你接下去准备让他怎么样？”

“明天我要回西班牙备战了，也好顺便送走他，可是不知道把他送去哪里才好。”卡西利亚斯答道。

“那么，就送他去意大利罗马吧。”阿隆索忽然有些动容地说道。

“罗马？为什么？”

“也许，那是他喜欢的地方。”

第三章（4）  
“iker，对不起，我误会了你。”阿隆索有些尴尬地向卡西利亚斯道歉，但是他的道歉反而让卡西利亚斯觉得不舒服：“何必道歉？难道我们就那么陌生吗？”  
“iker，我只是觉得刚才……”还想说什么，却被卡西利亚斯打断了：“xabi，我答应你，无论成败，这次战争过后我会给你一个家，一个让你安定的地方，我们就可以像sergio和nando那样永不分离。”  
嘴唇动了动，迟疑了一下，还是说了出口：“其实，我并不需要。这样也很好。”  
“可是我想给你一个家……”卡西利亚斯很认真地看着阿隆索说道，月光下阿隆索好看的侧面也许足以让他的目光流连一生。  
“不，我的意思是，”阿隆索见卡西利亚斯没明白自己的意思，又重复了一遍自己的心里所想：“我们永远是最好的朋友，不是么？”他没有看卡西利亚斯，怕看到好朋友眼里心碎的痕迹。  
卡西利亚斯先是愣了一下，接着几乎咆哮而出：“为什么只是朋友！我们在一起那么多年，难道就没有爱吗？”  
“iker，你要想清楚，那并不是爱。也许，只是一种习惯罢了。我习惯了你，你也习惯了有我在的生活，于是就可以这样浑浑噩噩相伴过一生，那也行。可是我想去爱一个人，哪怕我知道和他在一起会看不见明天初升的太阳，我也甘之如饴。”阿隆索说得很激动，他如此迫切地希望卡西利亚斯可以明白。  
“哦不，xabi，你是不是爱上了别人？告诉我那个人是谁！”看着眼前的阿隆索，卡西利亚斯一边摇头一边步步后退，眼里写着难以置信。  
“iker，这无关乎那个人是谁……”  
“不，这有关！我要杀了他！” 近乎完美的卡西利亚斯，在遇到有关阿隆索的问题时也会像个孩童般不讲理。  
“你不是小孩子，这不是打打杀杀就能解决的问题，况且你杀不了他。我只是希望你可以好好考虑我的话。别了，亲爱的朋友。保重。”不等卡西利亚斯回答，阿隆索转身离开了卡西利亚斯的住所，迅速消失在了夜色中。  
怔怔地看着窗外阿隆索的背影，卡西利亚斯宁愿今夜他没有出现过。

阿隆索才回到城堡里就遇到某城主额头上几道深深的抬头纹，而某城主也是一副愁眉不展的样子，见到阿隆索才把嘴角稍稍向上弯了一个弧度：“xabi……”想说什么，却欲言又止。  
“城主，您看上去心事重重的，还在想luis的事吗？”其实今天见完卡西利亚斯阿隆索的心情就好了很多，至少自己不用再背着沉重的负担，但无奈加西亚没死的事实又不能对杰拉德说。  
“是的，我一定要抓到凶手为他报仇。”悲愤的声音，杰拉德一直试着化悲痛为力量。  
“其实，说不定您真的应该相信john，也许他是对的。”看起来很像安慰的话语，只有阿隆索心里才明白真正含义。  
“相信所谓相爱的人之间的感应？呵……”杰拉德讽刺地笑了笑，忽然转了话题：“那么，xabi，我们之间有感应吗？”  
“城主，我……”被杰拉德专注地注视着的阿隆索下意识地低下了头，毫无意外地感受着脸上发烧的感觉。  
杰拉德见阿隆索这样越发地想要弄清楚些什么。不知是有什么力量驱使着他，他竟然起身伸手抬起阿隆索的下巴，强迫他看着自己：“告诉我，xabi，不要逃避。”  
两个人距离是如此的近，阿隆索没有办法逃掉，只能轻叹了一口：“我不知道。”  
“你是不知道你是不是喜欢我还是不知道我们之间有没有感应？”杰拉德依然不肯放过阿隆索，“是前者还是后者？”  
“后者。”任命似的回答。暧昧渐渐变得清晰，杰拉德听到了他想要的答案，只不过此时阿隆索的脸已经像熟透的番茄，让人忍不住有想咬上去的冲动。  
居然就真的把唇靠了上去，蜻蜓点水般地在阿隆索脸颊上轻轻一啄，感觉到长长的睫毛富擦过自己的额头，然后迅速把唇移开，深情的目光如锁链一般锁住眼前的人。  
“咳咳，已经不早了，stevie你可以休息了。”卡拉格突然出现，打破了这才形成的气氛。  
阿隆索被这突如其来的人吓了一跳，向后退了一步恭敬地说道：“晚上好，副城主。”  
“嗯，jamie，我知道了，你也先去休息吧。”  
卡拉格叹了一口气，皱了皱眉离开了。也不是不喜欢看见自己城主有了喜欢的人，只是在卡拉格心中有个人影子常常和记忆中的小杰拉德互相倚着学习，嬉戏，那么的挥之不去。更何况，自从发生了加西亚的事后，卡拉格心里忽然有了奇怪的感觉。

这是欧文第一次领军出战，当马儿颠簸着向战场的时候，心里居然没有一丝紧张，反而是有些庆幸。幸得阿隆索的协助，这个年轻的王子才没有与儿时的玩伴兵戎相见。虽然，仅仅对于一场战争来讲，遇到特里不比遇到杰拉德更幸运，毕竟对于杰拉德，从以往的几场战争中还可以吸取一些经验，而特里，除了传说中以及众所周知的那些，欧文对他一无所知。  
可是欧文就是不想与杰拉德为敌，不想看见自己的人和杰拉德、卡拉格的人厮斗。不免暗暗嘲笑自己，身为王子如此重感情，大事恐怕是一辈子做不了了。可是，那又怎样？他迈克尔 欧文王子才不在乎，他在乎自己的臣民，在乎那些在乎过自己的人，远远超过王位。  
忽然觉得今天身后分外安静，托雷斯和法布雷加斯没有像往常那样吵吵闹闹，都自顾自骑着马手执武器前行。欧文当然不知道，就在一段日子以前，托雷斯和法布雷加斯有过一场谈话，那场谈话似乎改变了一切，让他们又回到法布雷加斯甜甜的叫着“nando哥哥”的纯真年代。  
可是，就算是很努力，法布雷加斯依然无法控制自己，难以把目光从托雷斯身上移开。而托雷斯，心里也像被什么堵着一样难受，虽然他自己都不是很清楚，那究竟是什么。  
善良的子民夹道恭送着自己的王子和骑士们，每个人心里都暗暗地祈祷着上帝保佑西班牙。只是暂时还无从得知上帝是否会听到祷告。

第三章（5）the war（上）  
西班牙的大地上是前所未有的喧嚣，英格兰人并不认为自己去侵犯这片充满阳光的土地是多大的罪孽，也许是自己的国土终日阴雨连绵阳光稀少让人忍不住觊觎斗牛士之国的艳阳才想要去掠夺。  
一路高歌猛进，舍甫琴科却发现，自己的军队并未遇到想象中的抵抗。“米夏，你不觉得有些奇怪？为什么一路过来一个西班牙士兵都没有？”  
“这有什么奇怪的，八成是他们怕了我们直接弃城而逃了。”勇猛无比的巴拉克将军并不以为然。  
“西班牙人一向热爱自己的国土，这样做未免太不符合常理了。还是小心点好。”舍甫琴科心中起疑，好看的眉头蹙在了一起。  
“你别想太多了，你看，前方将会是我们占领的第一座城池。”巴拉克很得意地朝前方紧闭着的城门指了指。  
“居然连守城门的人都没有？”舍甫琴科觉得愈加诡异了。  
“我都说了，他们怕了我们，所以弃城而逃了。”巴拉克自信满满地说着，顺便加快了向城门前进的步伐。  
城门的确是很重，可是还是被撞开了。  
斗志满满的英格兰人进来后并没有享受到一场酣畅淋漓的厮杀，所有的武器都没有用武之地，原因是他们发现这座城池根本空无一人，别说士兵和骑士，甚至连一个居民都没有。  
“这是怎么回事？”有生以来，舍甫琴科第一次感到了恐惧，“为什么会是一座空城？”  
“可能是……知道我们要来，所以全都逃跑了。”这一次连巴拉克自己都觉得这个解释很不靠谱，而且存在一个很重要的问题。  
而舍甫琴科把这个问题问了出来：“为什么西班牙人会知道我们要来这里？”  
显然，西班牙人不止知道他们会来这里，还早早地做好了准备。除了撤走所有人把这里变成一座空城，城外还埋伏着一批训练有素的弓箭手。所以当舍甫琴科和巴拉克发现情况诡异想要撤离时已经来不及了。西班牙人对他们发动了攻击。虽然只是一小批弓箭手，但那镂刻着西班牙皇家标志的弓箭几乎例无虚发，不停地从四面八方发动远距离袭击，舍甫琴科一边快速挥舞着手中的双手剑以抵挡朝自己这边飞来的箭，一边眼睁睁地看着身边自己带来的的英格兰人一个接一个应声倒下。  
“啊！”身边传来一阵惨叫声，中箭的竟然是巴拉克。还好他只是被箭击中了肩膀，但看样子就知道伤得不轻，鲜血不停地从他的肩膀上流出来。  
“米夏！”舍甫琴科斜身倚靠在巴拉克的马上挡住受伤的巴拉克，双手挥动的频率更高，在巴拉克受伤的情况下舍甫琴科要承担同时保护两个人的职责。  
紧咬着牙关还是不放弃，但舍甫琴科知道这样下去不是办法，况且巴拉克还有伤在身，应该尽快进行包扎。  
咬了咬牙，舍甫琴科突然用尽全力拉着巴拉克一起从马儿背上滚落，同时策动两匹马向前奔跑为他们暂时挡住接连不断的箭。  
两个人一起向旁滚落了一段距离后舍甫琴科拉起巴拉克的手低着头快速移动着以躲避那些射为数不多的、射偏的箭，除了武器相击发出的声音，舍甫琴科清楚地听到了身边巴拉克越来越粗重的喘气声。  
艰难地移动了一段距离，他们总算到达了居民区。在所有居民都撤走了之后，现在这座城市不缺住的地方。舍甫琴科马上拿起箭劈断了一扇木门，带着巴拉克进入了一间房中。  
舍甫琴科这才发现，巴拉克的鲜血已经染红了自己的战斗盔甲，他头一次觉得自己那么难受，特别是在看着受伤的巴拉克的时候。“米夏……你怎么样？”连声音都在颤抖。  
“我没事，打仗总是会受伤的，算不了什么。”巴拉克强忍住疼痛对舍甫琴科说道。  
“你等着……我去给你找可以用来包扎的东西。”舍甫琴科觉得自己心痛地快滴血了。  
“这是一个储存食物的仓库，哪里有可以用来包扎的东西。”脸色苍白的巴拉克笑着对舍甫琴柯说道。豆大的汗珠从他脸上滑落，舍甫琴柯可以想象得到他是多么疼。  
“对不起，我真是个笨蛋。”舍甫琴科发现自己真是太不走运了，居然来到一个仓库，这里咖啡豆和美酒是不少，但是他想要的的却没有。简直快要急哭了。怎么办，怎么办…….现在出去肯定不行，有没有什么是可以利用的…….  
毅然地脱下战斗盔甲，在自己的贴身衣物上撕下了一大块。  
“你干什么？”  
“帮你包扎。”舍甫琴科平静的回答。  
舍甫琴科并没有学过包扎伤口，可是这一次，他真的做得非常好。  
“andriy，你不冷吗？”巴拉克看着有一部分肌肤暴露在空气中的舍甫琴科问道。   
“我冷啊。”  
“那你为什么不先把外衣穿起来？”巴拉克有些心疼地问道  
“因为我应该先帮你包扎。”让舍甫琴科看着巴拉克流血远比自己受冷要难受的多。  
“那我们接下来该怎么办？”巴拉克问道。  
“接下来么？”舍甫琴科的语气似乎有些失落，“如果我们不被发现，那么就等你伤好了再说吧。”  
“对不起，andriy。”沉默了良久巴拉克开口道。  
“我没听错吧？从不道歉的巴拉克居然会对人说对不起？”舍甫琴科有些讽刺地说。  
“如果我前面听你的多一些警惕，也许不会发生这样的事情。”巴拉克很坦诚地说道。  
舍甫琴科轻轻“哼”了一声就走开了。巴拉克只道他是对他的鲁莽而恼怒，却不知道他所要的不仅仅是他的道歉。

一方面，西班牙用同样的战术沉重打击了英格兰除特里率领的以外的军队，而相比乔科尔的被俘，全身而退的德罗巴、在城中养伤的巴拉克和舍甫琴科算是幸运的，然而另一方面，这场战争的重头戏才刚刚开始。

由迈克尔 欧文率领的西班牙主力军和特里率领的军队不可避免地相遇。双方对峙着，都是来势汹汹，特别是西班牙这边的人数远远超过英格兰方面的预料。然而，在这时刻谁都不敢越雷池一步。  
卡西利亚斯先行提鞍上步站在队伍之前，昂首对着英格兰的方阵响亮地说道：“有谁有胆量出来应战？”  
蓝色的士兵之中闪出一个身影，英俊的男子骑着马儿小跑了几步，站在卡西利亚斯对面，冷笑道：“小子，口气不小啊，愿意奉陪！”  
说罢一道寒光如同水面上的碧波般晃过卡西利亚斯的眼睛，那是兰帕德拔出了他的武器，如波浪般弯曲的波纹剑。  
卡西利亚斯右手高举起弯刀，径直冲了过去。  
兰帕德身体微向前倾，一个伸臂直直的刺向了卡西利亚斯的胸脯，被后者的弯刀机敏的挑开，“哐”的一声，伴着弯刀上圆环叮当的触碰声，兰帕德被巨大的惯性挡得险些摔下马来。  
卡西利亚斯冷哼一声，将刀背到身后，驾马冲了过去，趁着兰帕德喘息之时绕到他身后，将身后的刀甩到身前，意图给兰帕德致命一击。  
谁料兰帕德手腕轻转，灵巧的波纹剑从卡西利亚斯的腋下划过，撕扯下一块布料。  
拉莫斯一看不妙，立刻策马上前帮助。他左手举着一柄雕花的板斧，对着兰帕德劈了过去。兰帕德还未喘息，伸手用剑勉强挡了一下，被迫退后。  
接下来兰帕德以一敌二，一面应付卡西利亚斯咄咄逼人的弯刀，一面抵抗拉莫斯有力的左手进攻。虽然为了保护托雷斯而失去了有力的右臂，但是他日日的训练终于使得左臂也有了惊人的力量。  
兰帕德手里的波纹剑虽说灵巧锋利，可是毕竟轻小，很快便抵挡不住了两个西班牙大将的联合攻势，节节败退之下，本想凭着小体积来一次偷袭，无奈反而被拉莫斯的板斧砍伤了右肩。  
突然拉莫斯和卡西利亚斯眼前一道光闪过，惊人的强大力量使得两人不由得后退了一步。  
是刀，好快的刀，好有力的刀。  
持刀的人一言不发把兰帕德护在身后，冷峻的面容显现着非常人能及的领袖气质。这个人正是切尔西城主约翰 特里。

第三章（6）the war（中）

“原来是大名鼎鼎的切尔西城主。”拉莫斯不敢怠慢，立刻握住板斧上前，正对眉心狠狠的一劈，却被特里轻轻一挡，便化解了。

卡西利亚斯连忙上前支援，弯刀从侧勾向特里的脖子，特里微微低头，让前者扑了个空。

三人于是缠斗起来，你来我往，好不热闹。惊人的是虽然以寡敌众，但是特里丝毫不落下风，大有反败为胜之势，当下特里将大刀向拉莫斯的右臂横扫，拉莫斯被迫别扭的用左臂勉强抵挡，立刻露出破绽。

“Sergio！”托雷斯不加思索的拔出双剑，加入了缠斗。

“Nando，别轻举妄动！”法布雷加斯急得跺脚，用双腿夹了夹马，也冲了上去。

好一副热闹的场景，西班牙最出色的三大骑士外加卡西利亚斯，齐齐的围住了切尔西城主特里。周围的人紧张的屏住了呼吸，未敢轻举妄动。

刀剑碰撞声不断，特里从容的应付着来自四个方向的围攻。

但见托雷斯双剑聚拢，意图将特里包围其中，特里一个低头躲过，大刀从下欲袭托雷斯的战马，拉莫斯和法布雷加斯几乎同时惊呼，挡住了特里的袭击。

西班牙的大地上扬起一片尘土，伴随着战马的嘶鸣声和武器青翠利落的缠斗声。五人就这么厮杀的难解难分。

“轮番攻击，消耗他的体力。”一直在一旁沉默不语的欧文忽然说话了。身为西班牙指挥官，他虽然在身体上不像拉莫斯他们那么骁勇善战，但是在策略上西班牙方面都要依仗这位年轻的王子。

在场的四人心领神会，迅速分为两组，先由拉莫斯和卡西利亚斯与特里缠斗，一段时间以后再由法布雷加斯和托雷斯上前继续交战，而拉莫斯和卡西利亚斯则得到休息的机会以恢复体力。

特里微微蹙了蹙眉。本来今天就已经很有问题，按照预算西班牙不应该把所有的兵力都集中在这里，但不知为什么眼前这支骑兵的数量和西班牙总的骑兵数量差不多，且最骁勇善战的几名骑士也无一虚席。眼下自己虽然不占劣势，但车轮大战一段时间以后必定会使自己的体力跟不上，到时候可就麻烦了。这样想着，特里看准对方的一个破绽趁机从厮斗中抽出身来回到己方阵营中。

“切尔西城主果然名不虚传。”虽然是特里抽身而走，但经过刚才的战斗法布雷加斯深知特里的厉害，打心眼里佩服他。

“哼，你这小孩什么时候开始有骑士精神了？”的确，在托雷斯眼里法布雷加斯永远是高傲跋扈的孩子。

法布雷加斯只是看了他一眼，并没有像以前那样和他斗嘴。

“西班牙骑步兵听令：立即发动进攻。”年轻的王子欧文将手上的剑高高举起，那是象征着西班牙王族至高无上的标志，而这标志现在引领着所有的西班牙骑士、士兵打击企图毁灭他们家园的人。听到王子发出的号令，每个人都热血沸腾地举起手上的武器，完美的阵型快速向前移动着，准备好迎来一场厮杀。

“进攻！”特里没想到西班牙居然先举进攻，而且还来势汹汹，但身为英方总统帅的他毕竟经验丰富且沉着冷静。眼下的形式就算硬拼英格兰这边也未必会吃亏，只是为何西班牙人会如此有准备，这事恐怕另有蹊跷。

一场厮杀，飞扬起的尘土也许是迷住了上帝的眼让他看不见一个个倒下去的人。无论是英格兰还是西班牙，他都没有眷顾。刀剑斧不断相交发出令人崩溃的撞击，若仔细倾听还可以听到血肉分离的声音。此刻已比利亚半岛的阳光不复存在，只有一轮太阳反射了地面上随处可见的血光，残忍地照耀着大地。

各个人也分散开来作战，一片混乱之中除了可以靠衣服辨识对方是敌是友之外，根本没有时间去认清对方是谁。

法布雷加斯在轻松解决不少英格兰骑士后，一把熟悉的刀忽然出现在他面前，来势太快以至于法布雷加斯差点闪躲不及。

果然是约翰 特里。这个人现在正在法布雷加斯面前冷目注视着他。暂时是一对一。

“你来吧，我不会怕你的。”法布雷加斯举起了武器。虽然明知可能不敌，但他没有一点想退后的意思。

利物浦。

杰拉德在城堡里来回踱着步，不停地叹着气。

最近，真是烦心事不断。先是加西亚，老国王现在又奄奄一息，自己国家也卷入根本不必要的战争中。他是那么烦恼，以至于都没发现身后有人正向他靠近。那个人像猫咪一样蹑手蹑脚地走过来，然后用手蒙住了杰拉德的眼睛。

“xabi…..”几乎是凭感觉，杰拉德脱口而出了那个名字。

“你怎么知道是我？”带着一点点诡计失败后的不甘心的语气，从阿隆索嘴里讲出来也透着些许撒娇的味道。

“这里只有你敢那么玩弄本城主。”杰拉德说道，“不过我喜欢。”

“我只是看你愁眉紧锁，像让你放松一点。”阿隆索温柔地说着。

“不知道战场上情况怎么样了。”杰拉德重重叹了一口气说道。

“放心吧，切尔西的城主那么厉害，应该没事的。”

“是啊，凭他的实力英格兰一定会赢的。”在杰拉德的眼里，特里是整个英格兰唯一值得他尊重的城主。尤记得年少时城主聚会，各位老城主都会带上自己的孩子。优秀如杰拉德，免不了常常受到长辈们的赞扬，而同时有另一个孩子，几乎在场的每一个人都断定那个孩子将来必成大器，甚至超过杰拉德。

那个孩子，就是少时的约翰 特里。

小时候好胜的小杰拉德还不服气，凭什么人家就断定特里会比自己更出色。长大后见证了特里如何带领一座小城走向辉煌后，杰拉德不得不自叹不如。

“xabi……也许西班牙也不会有很大的伤亡……”注意到阿隆索有些恍惚，杰拉德才想起来眼前这个让自己着迷的漂亮孩子是西班牙人，于是试图安慰他。

“城主，我只是在想，像特里那么精明的人为什么当时会一口答应出战西班牙。”这个问题不仅困扰着阿隆索，很多人也对此不解  
。  
“我也曾经想过，可是还是找不到答案，xabi，你怎么想？”

阿隆索耸了耸肩说道：“也许他只是想通过胜利来巩固自己的地位。”

“也许他有别的想法呢。”杰拉德不愿意相信自己如此尊重的人是个权力至上的人，隐隐地觉得特里一定是出于别的原因。

“你看兰帕德对他怎样而他对兰帕德怎样就知道。这根本是个只有野心没有感情的人。”阿隆索当然不知道杰拉德对于特里的尊重，所以随口说了一句。

没想到杰拉德突然严肃起来，甚至有些生气：“xabi，你不应该对人妄下定论的。”

“对不起。”依阿隆索的脾气他本来不该这么百依百顺，可是他知道自己能和杰拉德在一起的时间不多了。

“xabi，不要去想特里了，多想想我吧。”意识到自己刚才的语气太重了，杰拉德努力使自己的口气轻松起来。

“谁要想你，”阿隆索笑着说道，“想来看看你却被你教育了一番。”

杰拉德把手环过阿隆索的脖子说道：“xabi，我不是想要教育你，我只是想要你，”故意强调了“要”字，在看见阿隆索瞪自己了一眼后又说道：“我只是想要你陪在我身边。”

阿隆索微微抿嘴笑了笑，温顺地把头埋在杰拉德的肩膀里，享受这过一天少一天的日子。

第三章（7）The war （下）

“早安，我的城主。”杰拉德才出房门就看见阿隆索给自己行了一个深深的早安礼，但那古板的英式礼节在阿隆索的演示下居然有了几分俏皮的味道，不禁莞尔。  
“怎么起那么早？”杰拉德乐呵呵地问着。  
“如果起的晚，我怕又有人在不适当的时候闯到我房间里来。”阿隆索本想小小责难一下某城主，看看那张包子脸有些尴尬的样子，但想到那天的场景，脸很不争气地又红了。  
杰拉德很厚颜地没有表现出尴尬的神色，还补充了一句：“看来我以后要多多在这时候闯进来才是啊。”  
嗯，这算什么？搬起石头砸自己的脚么？可怜的阿隆索想着，自己怎么就是对这个人没办法。

“我的城主”这个称呼很快在利物浦城堡里传开了，就算在八卦王里瑟不在的时候，还是有人可以接过他的枪把八卦进行到底。于是过不了多久可以看见到处有人挤眉弄眼地对杰拉德说：“哦，我的城主！”终于杰拉德忍不住了：“你们就不能像过去一样好好叫我吗？”  
大家无辜又无奈地摊手：“我们只是看到xabi这样称呼您您很高兴，我们也想让您高兴一下啊。”  
“你们……”杰拉德语塞，总不见得说“只有xabi这么叫我我才高兴”吧……不过自己的高兴有那么明显么？好像是挺高兴的。  
转过头去，却看见阿隆索在一边抿嘴偷笑。杰拉德很想瞪他一眼，但不知怎么自己也笑了出来。  
生活中唯一的美好，也只剩下阿隆索了。说实话，如果可以选择，杰拉德才不要当什么城主。责任、公务都会压得人喘不过气来，连平淡和幸福都会变成一种奢侈。  
“stevie，你过来一下。”卡拉格一脸严肃地对还在傻笑的杰拉德说。  
隐隐约约感觉到了是有关战争的事情，杰拉德皱了皱眉，和卡拉格一起走进了办公的地方。  
卡拉格的神情很郑重，他小心翼翼地关上了房门，房间里只剩下他和杰拉德两个人。  
“stevie，你觉得有什么不对吗？”卡拉格蹙起眉头对杰拉德说。  
“你是说，战场上一点消息都没有？”杰拉德也隐隐觉得不安。按照计划这时候英格兰早已胜券在握了，那么肯定会有人回来报个信。  
“是的。这不免让我怀疑是不是出了什么事情，会不会他们被困住了？”  
杰拉德摇了摇头：“特里城主那么厉害，切尔西的骑兵、步兵无不骁勇善战，怎么会被西班牙困住？”

杰拉德错了。在货物输送被阻断的情况下，特里所率领的一行被困在了西班牙。其实第一役虽然英格兰没讨到便宜，但两军也算是不相上下，特里原本的打算是暂时驻扎，等到补给来了之后再行猛攻，但早已经过了时间，补给物却迟迟不来。  
这是兰帕德第一次看到特里那么愁眉不展。那个在他心里像神一样的男子，居然也会被现实给难住。  
“john，为什么西班牙会突然那么强大？”兰帕德问道。  
“不是他们突然强大了，而是我们的每一步行动他们早就知道。如果我没猜错，另外几路我们的人遇到了伏击，而那补给再也不会来了。”特里苦笑着说。  
“这…..为什么会这样？”兰帕德闻听此言大惊失色，他知道自己家的城主不会料错。  
“因为我们的那次会议的内容暴露了。”这是唯一的答案。  
“你是说……三城之中有人是内奸？”  
“没错。”特里很镇定地说道，“其实在看见正面迎战我们的有那么多人的时候我就应该知道，可是我还是选择了作战。”声音有些自责。  
“john，这不怪你，”兰帕德温柔地说道，“其实我们这次就不该答应出征，如果再坚持一下，说不定倒霉的还是利物浦人。”  
特里看着垂帘外的天空叹了一口气。如果知道是这样，自己恐怕更会义无反顾了。但是这话，又怎么跟兰帕德说？  
“frankie，你先出去吧，我需要思考一些问题。”特里说道。  
兰帕德默默地离开了，他知道自己城主在思考问题的时候一向不喜欢有人在旁边。

特里的纸上，一些名字正在逐渐被划去。  
克里斯蒂亚诺 罗纳尔多。不可能是他，自己派人监视了他好久。  
里奥 费迪南德。也不是，依照这个人的性格还不至于通敌卖国。  
……  
眼看曼切斯特人的名单一一被消去，特里把笔落在了自己带去的人上。  
还是都不可能。  
看来嫌疑最大的就是利物浦人了。会议是在他们的城堡开的，一些有关、无关的人来来去去的不少。  
想都没想就把杰拉德的名字划掉。然后卡拉格，奥雷利奥……这些都是将会出战的人。  
忽然想起了一个人。  
一个小时之后，特里从自己的营帐里出来了，手上拿着一封信。  
“john？你想到了办法了吗？我们现在是硬拼还是撤退？”兰帕德连忙上前问道。  
“我是一名战士，我不会撤退。Frankie ，你现在马上派最可信的人和最快的马送这封信出去，一定要亲手交到利物浦城副城主手上，记住，是副城主！”  
“嗯，我明白了。”虽然不明就里，但是对于特里的命令兰帕德从来不会迟疑。

西班牙军等了很久都没有等到他们最好的骑士。  
“我们回去吧，不要等了。”欧文作了决定。  
“为什么？cesc一定会回来的！”托雷斯的激动很反常。  
“nando，你冷静一点。”拉莫斯企图让他平静。  
“cesc是西班牙最好的骑士，你们为什么不相信他？”托雷斯急地快哭出来了。  
“nando，你冷静，据最后一个人看到他的人说，他遇上了约翰 特里。”  
什么？特里？  
一瞬间，托雷斯觉得自己的心都冷了。万念俱灰的感觉。  
他不知道为什么会这样，但是这个时候他也没时间多想。  
几乎是不假思索的，他挥手策动了马。他只知道自己这一刻只想找到法布雷加斯，别的什么都不顾了。所以他没听见后面“nando”的急切叫声，就淹没在了夜色中。而拉莫斯见心爱的人策马离开，也跟了上去。

第三章（7）最在乎的人  
托雷斯几乎是凭着感觉前进的，战场上一片黑暗，月光根本不足以为他照明。马儿跌跌撞撞地一路小跑着，不时地撞到战场上的尸体和残肢，蹄子的声音在空旷的战场上显得分外凄凉。托雷斯已经顾不上为那些亡灵而祈祷，他只是想找一个人，一个他以为自己只是很在乎的朋友。  
他快要疯了。  
可是这一路寂寥，除了身后跟来人的马蹄声，哪里有什么活着的人在？拼搏战场，生存的机率已经渺茫，纵使他有千般本领，碰到了特里，如何还有战胜的希望？  
只是那个金发的漂亮男子不相信，所以他才会一遍又一遍地竭尽全力地呼喊着那个名字，cesc，cesc…….声音逐渐变得嘶哑，马蹄声也渐渐紊乱，横尸遍野的战场让牲畜都惊慌失措，但托雷斯迟迟不肯离去。  
身后的人停了下来，可是那个长头发的男子也不知道该说什么，做什么，只能无助地看着眼前心爱的人的哭喊，自己也流下了眼泪。  
战争是世界上最可怕的事情，生生把亲人、爱人和友人从你身边夺走，却不给你任何喘息的机会。更为悲哀的是，往往那个夺取别人生命的人也不知道自己这样做是为了什么。没有丝毫快感，只是如行尸走肉般执行命令以求存活罢了。  
当然，对于那些统治者，这就变得不一样了。而在这个时刻，托雷斯宁愿相信法布雷加斯被特里抓去当了俘虏也不想他有什么别的事情。他再次飞身上马，双手握剑，策马向更远处绝尘而去。  
“nando，你要干什么？那里是英格兰的营地！”拉莫斯也立刻追去，长发在夜空中飞扬起来，显得有些凌乱。他正在一步步接近的并不仅仅是英格兰的营地，还有一个谜题的答案。尽管他从不认为这是一个谜，他一直很自信，却在这个时候看着爱人的背影而慌乱起来。  
“nando，你停下！危险！”  
前面的人却像根本没有听到他的话，继续狂奔。  
拉莫斯还是没能阻止托雷斯。这个时候，没有任何人阻止得了他。

“城主，有个西班牙骑士冲进了我们的营地，让你把什么人交出来。”  
“西班牙骑士？胆子也算大，竟然敢独闯敌人的营地。”  
“那小子大概是知道您不会在战场外杀人所以才来挑衅的吧。要不我们多找几个人把他轰出去？”  
特里挥一挥手说道：“不必了，让我去见见他。”  
“可是城主，万一有诈……要不多派几个人保护您？”  
“不用了，”切尔西城主像是在喃喃自语道，“这个世界上唯一可以伤我的人，他不在西班牙。”

眼前刺来很快的双手剑，出手毫不留情，却被特里轻易化解了。  
“别白费力气了。”特里神色漠然地说道。  
“约翰 特里，你快把cesc交出来。”面对特里，气势汹汹的托雷斯丝毫没有退缩的意思，如同那时的法布雷加斯。  
“你就是费尔南多 托雷斯？”特里像是没有听到托雷斯的问题。  
托雷斯惊道：“你怎么知道？”  
特里的嘴角挂上了一抹讽刺的微笑。那个孩子在被自己打败后说的话还犹在耳侧：

“你可以杀了我，可是如果英格兰真的打败了我的祖国，请你放过费尔南多 托雷斯。”声音是如此坚决。  
尊严向来比圣骑士的生命还重要，而法布雷加斯在死前放弃自尊去屈辱地请求敌人，却只是为了给自己爱的人一个生存的机会而已。  
“他是你的恋人？”特里忽然就感兴趣了。  
“他是我爱的人，无论他爱不爱我。”  
一瞬间，特里手上的刀犹如千斤般沉重。依稀看见了一个熟悉的影子。同样的傻事，相似得不可思议。

为了一个人，放弃一切，值得吗？特里从来没有想过。如果每一件事都要去思考值得与否，那这个世界上真正值得做的事情就寥寥无几了。特里甚至早就把这当作一种本能，冷酷无情的切尔西城主的不为人知的本能。  
本能是件无法选择的事情，假使可以选择，切尔西城主还是会这样做，就像当初同意出战西班牙，他没有丝毫的犹豫。  
有时候他会想，生命中总是有太多如果，这确实是个美好的词，人们无法达成的愿望总可以在这个词的引导下找到遐想所带来的安慰。  
如果。如果现实允许，他多想把那个人一辈子捧在手掌心里疼着爱着。  
可是残酷的是，没有如果。  
他是切尔西城主，而那个人则是利物浦城主。这就是现实的全部。他们可以互相欣赏，可以互相合作，甚至可以成为彼此的好友，只是他们不可以相爱。  
于是很久以前特里就选择了做隐形的人，只有这样，切尔西城主才可以扮演利物浦城主的生命中更多的角色。在杰拉德身前保护着他的人，在杰拉德身后支持他的人，在杰拉德难过时心痛他的人，在杰拉德快乐时嘴角也会微微上扬的人。无一例外的是，这些人都隐了他们的模样。  
这些隐形人缔造者的答案只有一个：约翰 特里。  
所以最终，他放走了那个年轻的骑士，看上去他的爱就和自己的一样绝望。  
特里原本以为自己再也不会有绝望的感觉了，在他决定做隐形人的那一刻。  
可是当看见杰拉德看阿隆索的眼神时，他还是难以呼吸。完美如特里，也终究是凡人。纵使他所向无敌，纵使他神机妙算，也无法控制自己的心让它不至于坠落。原本就已经化为灰烬的希望，当再被焚烧一遍时，痛苦依旧。

“你觉得在我败在手下的人还有活着的希望吗？我从来不稀罕俘虏的。”  
托雷斯忽然不说话了。他死死盯着特里的眼睛，好久好久都没有言语。  
“你真的，杀了他？”像是要确认这不是一场噩梦，托雷斯花了好长一段时间才吐出这几个字，微卷的金色刘海遮住了他的眼睛，看不出里面的神情。  
特里只是哼了一声，便也不再理他，转身回营里去了。  
耳边呼啸着的决绝的风，剑带着悲愤更显力量，比刚才更为迅猛。即使身手敏捷如特里，也只是勉强避过。  
“你杀不了我的。”  
“那你就杀了我。”  
托雷斯微微抬起了头，眼眶中分明滚动着泪水，悲痛得让人不忍再看一眼。  
特里忽然觉得，也许法布雷加斯的爱，并不应该那么绝望的。  
“你走吧，我不会杀你的。”特里叹了一口气说道。  
“我们走吧，nando。”身后传来的声音，托雷斯这才想起来拉莫斯一直在自己身后看着这一切。  
托雷斯几乎是被拉莫斯抱上马的，曾经害羞温柔的金发男孩如今宛如一具没有灵魂的躯体那样令人心疼。拉莫斯想说什么，但看着托雷斯呆滞的眼神最后还是什么都没说。两人就这么沿着原路回到了西班牙的营地。一路上，惨淡的月光遍洒，而两人，相对无言。一人是怀着心事，而另一人的灵魂，已经不再。

第二章（8）卡拉格的隐瞒  
跌跌撞撞地进了自己的帐篷，托雷斯无力地瘫坐在地上，把脸深深埋进了手心里。  
手上隐隐觉得有温热的液体流过，还没反应过来是眼泪，身体就落入一个宽大的怀抱中，耳边传来了拉莫斯很轻很温和的安慰：“nando，cesc的事谁都很伤心，可是我们还有事情没有完成，你不要这样……”  
“Sergio……”托雷斯抬起头迷茫地看着眼前的拉莫斯，拉莫斯甚至觉得他不在看着自己。  
“能不能陪我回去……”托雷斯几乎在恳求。  
拉莫斯一愣：“回哪里？”  
“就是刚才堆了很多人的地方……说不定cesc也在那里……他一定会冷的……我们去把他带回来……不要他一个人那么冷……”声音逐渐变得呜咽，连自己都听不清自己在说什么。  
除了更紧地抱住托雷斯，拉莫斯实在不知道自己该做什么。  
营帐里寂静得只有托雷斯的哭泣声，低低沉沉的，闻者心碎。  
忽然房间尽头传来一阵鬼魅般的埋怨声：“我还没死呢。”  
好像真的是，有人在说话。  
托雷斯怀疑自己是不是听错了，立即剑一般冲向了房间尽头去确认那个声音的源头，那个曾经他觉得很嚣张很张狂的声音此时对他来讲如同天籁。  
在看见法布雷加斯的时候，托雷斯却什么话都说不出来了。就这么定定地站在那里，看着那个让他担心得几乎冲到别人营地里送了命的小孩。那个小孩现在躺在自己的床上，身上受了伤，脸色有些苍白，那双有特点的黑色眼眸却还是充满了灵动，洋溢着青春的气息。  
Cesc，是你吗？真的是你吗？  
托雷斯想笑，却还是哭。  
“喂，我还没死呢……”法布雷加斯有些不满地说道。  
托雷斯还是在流泪。  
法布雷加斯有些慌乱了，语气变得无比温柔：“nando，别哭了，好吗……”  
托雷斯没理他，而是走上前去只想狠狠打他一下，他气他害自己伤心那么久，害自己差点没头没脑去送死，害自己刚才几乎要去乱尸堆里去挖尸体……可是手到了空中却只是轻轻落下，最后慢慢地抚过法布雷加斯受伤的地方，轻轻问道：“还疼吗？”  
法布雷加斯笑了笑，吃力地抬起手擦掉托雷斯脸上的泪水：“傻瓜，还要我叫你哥哥，自己还不是像个小孩子一样……”  
“我还不是担心你……”托雷斯委屈地说。  
“你看你刚才的样子，真像死了男人的小寡妇。”法布雷加斯吃吃地笑着说。  
“你……我哪里像了，你这小孩受了伤还那么嚣张，哼，好好养伤去。”托雷斯转过身装作要走的样子，手不出意料地被人拉住了，身后传来可怜兮兮的声音：“有你这么照顾伤员的吗？就这么把我弃之不顾了？”  
这句话提醒了托雷斯，这时候托雷斯才想起来：“喂，这是我的床哎，你养伤怎么养到我的床上来了？我真被你搞糊涂了自己还差点走掉。”  
“我只是觉得，在你的床上养伤可以好得快一点……”  
“啊？为什么？”可怜的托雷斯想不到这两者有什么关系。  
“因为这里有你的味道啊。”法布雷加斯半开玩笑半认真地说道。  
托雷斯却愣住了。  
因为这里有你的味道。  
“咳，那个特里怎么会对你手下留情的？”意识到刚才自己有些走神，托雷斯连忙转移话题。  
“我也不知道，我只是说了一句话，他神情一下子变得很奇怪，然后就把我放走了。”  
“你说了什么话？”  
法布雷加斯神情却一下子别扭起来：“这没什么好说的啦……我们说些别的吧。”  
“不行，我要知道。”  
“啊，很晚了，其实你可以睡觉了……”  
“你占着我的床我怎么睡？”  
“你可以睡我旁边啊……”  
“做梦，想得美！”  
……  
经历过大悲才会知道平淡的难能可贵。只是那个长发的男子不知什么时候已经悄悄地离开，没有人注意到，也没有人想起。

破晓对于所有的步兵和骑兵来说都是一种煎熬，远比黑夜来得可怖。当旭日东升也就意味着新一天的战争又将开始，谁都无法知晓自己的命运将会如何。  
阳光在托雷斯金色的头发上跳着舞蹈，西班牙人慵懒地睁开双眼，才发现自己居然是坐在地上趴着床睡的，不过自己的床上空空如也。  
法布雷加斯人呢？  
正疑惑着，忽然一套盔甲从天而降：“快换上，准备好集合。”  
托雷斯转过身，看见那个还受着伤的小孩又活蹦乱跳地做他的“骑士之首”了。  
“你今天还要上战场？”托雷斯板着脸问道。  
“废话，一些小伤怎么难得到我。好了别愣了快点吧。”说着就一溜烟跑了出去。  
托雷斯看着他的背影，无奈地笑了笑，也换上盔甲跑了出去。  
第二天的战役即将来临。

英格兰。利物浦。  
卡拉格独自在自己的房里坐着，他的眉头从来没蹙得那么紧过。  
最后他还是果断地抓起桌上的一张纸，把另一张放进了口袋里。然后起身走向了利物浦城主的书房。  
他很符合礼节地敲了三下门，直到杰拉德说“进来”才推门进入。不出乎意料的是阿隆索也在。杰拉德在办公的时候他就在一旁默默坐着，眼神安静地看着那个有可爱抬头纹的男子，时不时起身帮杰拉德倒些热咖啡。  
卡拉格毫不留情地把这气氛破坏了。  
“stevie，战场上的切尔西城主送来了一封急信，请求支援。”  
“什么？”杰拉德停下了手中的工作，卡拉格的话着实让他吃了一惊。  
“你看一下信。”说着卡拉格把那张信纸递给了杰拉德。  
“真没想到西班牙竟然如此强大，连特里城主都会被他们困住。”杰拉德读完信后皱了皱眉头，然后果断下达了命令：“调齐与切尔西出征人数相同的骑兵和步兵，稍作整顿，中午就出发！”  
阿隆索还是在一旁淡然地看着这一切。目光似乎是，更加淡然了。

第二章（9）别

其实，就算是趴着睡着的，托雷斯昨晚也睡得很香甜。自从备战后，他还没有睡得那么好过，即使在他和拉莫斯的那个“家”中，那张柔软的床上。

而失眠的，却是那个英俊的长发男子。寒冷的夜里，右臂隐隐作痛，连同心上的生生被扯开的伤口，折磨得他难以入睡。怀里的温度早已经消失。

也许，他从来不曾真正在他怀里。

另一个体会失眠的恐怕就是卡西利亚斯了，不过他可不是因为失去了什么人，而是多出来一个人。

卡西利亚斯知道自己遇到麻烦了，而且是个很大的麻烦。

他一度以为世界上最好看的男子一定会是西班牙人，众所周知这是个盛产美人的国度。可是在他离开英格兰的那一天他开始改变自己的看法。

那个金发的英格兰男子拥有着绝世的美貌，见过他的人都会相信他的一笑甚至可以让时间逆流。

只是卡西利亚斯依然觉得这是一个噩梦，如果时光真的可以逆流，他一定，不，是也许不会把他带来西班牙。

利物浦。

积聚多天的阴沉天气终于以一场大雨得到宣泄。乌云还是固执地笼罩着利物浦城，并未散去。  
简直是离别的恋人伤心的泪。

如果这只是一场出游该多好，至少阿隆索可以撒娇般地拉着杰拉德的手，用依恋的口气说一句：“我的城主，你看雨下得多大，就不要出去了。”

接着可以在温暖的城堡里享受一天的生活。

如今现实却不肯轻易放过。同胞有难，身为英格兰大将的杰拉德岂有见死不救之理？这场雨下得再大，他也是势在必行了。

琥珀色的双眸瞬间失了神采，杰拉德那句喃喃的重复“在家里等我回来”似乎并未进入阿隆索的耳朵。

“xabi？”杰拉德有些担心地看着眼前失神的人，上前抓住了他的手，冰凉的，凉到心里。  
“你的手好凉，是不是又病了？”想起那次差点失去他杰拉德就心有余悸。

阿隆索只是微微轻叹：“如果我的病可以让你多留片刻，那真的生病又有什么关系。”

“说什么呢你？”杰拉德轻笑着点了一下阿隆索的脑袋，“又不是生离死别，这个世界上可是很少有人伤得了我的，你就别为我……”

忽然无法再说下去。杰拉德惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

唇上冰凉的触感，眼前微微颤动的睫毛，一切都令他难以置信。

一个很简单的吻，只是紧贴着唇传递温度与心跳，在杰拉德心里却无比甜美。

分开的时候，阿隆索低着头，脸烫地像烧过一样。他得承认这是一次身体快于思维的行为，但他感谢他的身体预先做出的反应，也许这样的吻，一生也就只此一次。

“我只是想让你永远记住我。你会记得的是吗？”阿隆索突然抬头看着杰拉德的眼睛，琥珀色的双眸在等那双被爱意渲染的绿眸一个承诺。

“你会一直在我身边的，无所谓……”杰拉德还沉浸在意外的甜蜜中，丝毫不明白阿隆索在说什么。

“不，我要听你说。”阿隆索坚定地说道。

虽然隐隐觉得有些奇怪，但杰拉德也没多想，只道是阿隆索舍不得自己才这么说，于是认真地开口道：“是，我Steven Gerrard永远不会忘记Xabi Alonso。”

阿隆索笑了，杰拉德很少见到他笑得如此开心。

其实当时如果他再多注意点就会发现笑容的深处是什么。

化不开的惆怅，诉说着预示永不相见的离别。

按照计划，这应该是最后一次送信，也就是说人和信将会一起到达西班牙。

对于占星术阿隆索从小有所涉猎，而杰拉德大军将要经过的那条航线看似是最安全的，实际上在这几天会受到天气因素的严重干扰。阿隆索有信心提前半天赶到西班牙，以用手头的信息和王子一起制定作战计划。

他马上以最快的速度整理好自己的行礼。为了避免被怀疑，他差不多只拿了金银这种可以随身携带并且做交易的东西。

出门的时候一如既往从容，虽然遇到了马斯切拉诺，但阿隆索还是没有一点惊慌。阿根廷人也没看出什么的样子，还问了一句“你是不是去采购材料的”，阿隆索笑着点了点头，就听到身后一句热情的西班牙语：  
“祝你好运！”

“谢谢，Masch。”西班牙人回了一句后就顺利地离开了利物浦城堡。

他的背后没有长眼睛，所以他看不见马斯切拉诺的转身。

现在的他，一心想回到西班牙。一来是帮助祖国，二来，就算不能相见，至少可以离自己喜欢的人近一点。

到达港口的时候，阿隆索已经看见了卡西利亚斯命人为自己准备的船。

船不大，却很精致，想来也知道速度一定不慢。

可惜，那艘驶往西班牙的船，他终究还是没有登上。

一把剑出人意料地出现在他身前，阿隆索本能地一躲，却发现身后已经站了一排利物浦的守卫军，为首的，正是马斯切拉诺。

“你们这是干什么？”虽然心里有些惊慌，但语气还是很镇定。

“我只是想看看，你身上有没有带什么不该带的东西。”马斯切拉诺审视着他的眸子，冷冷地说道。

西班牙。

第二天的战役还是未能分出胜负。原本在士气上西班牙已经占了上风，但欧文隐隐觉得四名骑士中除了受伤的法布雷加斯异常骁勇善战外，另外三个似乎都有心事。

心事是不允许被带上战场的，要不是现在西班牙实力已经略强于被断了后路的特里骑兵队，这三人的状态很危险。欧文想道。

残阳带着嗜血的残忍宣告又一天落下帷幕。

天色模糊，有些事情却逐渐变得清晰。

“Sergio……”在营帐前，犹豫了好久，托雷斯还是叫住了拉莫斯。

“什么事？”拉莫斯看上去没有什么不对的地方，除了那圈还残留的黑眼圈。

“关于昨天晚上……”托雷斯尽量想组织好自己的言语，却被打断：“别说了，你回去休息吧，明天还要作战。”

他的声音，第一次如此冰冷。

第三章（10）英格兰男子

阿隆索没有再做困兽之斗，马斯切拉诺带来的人太多，任凭自己怎么反抗最后都是逃不掉的。而身上那张本应该交给欧文王子的英军路线图也不出意外地被马斯切拉诺搜出来。

“你还有什么话说？”马斯切拉诺晃着那份“罪证”问道。

阿隆索摇了摇头，回头看了看那片近在咫尺的海域。

终究还是被发现了，终究还是没有能顺利回到西班牙。

“那么，可以走了么？”马斯切拉诺问道。

“去哪里？”阿隆索还是看着那片海。

“去皇宫。”马斯切拉诺也不愿意多说。

阿隆索叹了一口气，“走吧。”

那片海延伸向无尽的远方，看不到西班牙。也看不到杰拉德。

当然，马斯切拉诺并没有义务告诉阿隆索这一切都是副城主的命令，而阿隆索也理所当然把这当作了城主杰拉德的命令。

嘴角一抹讽刺的笑。

既然早就知道，还布置好了一切，不久前的分别时又何必装作那么在乎的样子？

原来利物浦城主不仅善于作战和治理城市，对于心理战术也颇有研究啊。

一路到皇宫，阿隆索始终被两个身形彪悍的士兵死死压制着，让他动弹不得。手被压制得生疼，但真正疼痛的地方不是那里。

是心。

他不怪他识破自己身份，也不怪他命人把自己抓起来。

可是，为什么要欺骗……为什么明明在已经知道自己是间谍的时候还要装作很爱自己的样子……

宫殿还像往常一样庄严肃穆，但马斯切拉诺却隐隐觉得有什么不对。

他终于发现，是守卫们的神色。虽然他们都在努力掩饰，但内心的慌张马斯切拉诺一眼就可以看出来。

“喂，皇宫里出什么事了？”马斯切拉诺叫住了一个和自己很熟的守卫。

那人明显神情紧张了一下，但还是说道：“没，没什么。”

“到底出了什么事？你看你话都说不清楚了，还说没什么？”

那个守卫犹豫了一下，接着一字一顿地说道：“你一定要保密。王储……不见了。”

什么？王储不见了？！

马斯切拉诺心头猛然一惊。老国王年事已高，随时都可能离开人世，而如今王储又不见了，这该如何是好？更令人担心的是曼切斯特人觊觎王位已久，这次的王储失踪事件，莫不是他们干的？而这又是非常时期，最强的三城中，有两城城主尚不在英格兰，这对于曼切斯特来说，时机再好不过了。

与此同时，卡西利亚斯也回到了自己的营帐内，但刚一进去就发现不对劲，营长内的摆设似乎被人动过了。借着营外照进来的微弱的月光，依稀看见自己床上有什么人。

难道是敌人的偷袭？卡西利亚斯提高了警惕，手持武器小心翼翼地逼近，走到床前撩开自己的帘子，却看见一道白光一闪，一把剑“唰”地向他袭来。卡西利亚斯不慌不忙，一个后退闪开，手上的刀向前一抵，刀剑相交，却没闪出什么火花，倒像是两个人在练刀剑。此时原本藏在床中的人已经飞身而出，一个闪身收起了武器，笑眯眯地看着卡西利亚斯。

“怎么又是你？”虽然早有预感，但看到那个金发男子再次站在自己面前时卡西利亚斯还是有一点惊讶，“你到底要干什么？”

“我当然是来看看你啦。”那个男子满不在乎地说道。

“这里是战场，你以为是什么地方？”

“我到那么危险的地方来看你，你还对我这么凶。”金发男子委屈地说。

“我……”卡西利亚斯顿了顿，任凭眼前这个男子再任性，那样的绝美的容貌只要看上一眼，世间绝对不会有人再对他恶语相向。

见卡西利亚斯不说话，金发男子又笑了：“怎么啦？见到我都不会说话啦？还是被我这丑样子吓坏了？”

“你，你哪里丑了……”卡西利亚斯本来还想接下句“恐怕这世界上再也找不出第二个那么好看的人了”，但话到嘴边还是咽了回去。

“哦？和你那青梅竹马比又如何？”继续逼问。

“当然是……你有你的优点，他有他的优点。”

金发男子的脸色略微有些不满，但这样反而使他看上去更富生气。他有些失望地转过身，看了看床，换了个话题：“今天我睡哪里？”

“只有一张床，你当然睡在地上。”

“为什么不是我睡床上，你睡地上？”理直气壮的声音。

“你……”卡西利亚斯再次说不话来，心里暗暗后悔，怎么就惹上这么个麻烦了呢。

事情要从卡西利亚斯离开利物浦这一天说起。

那天他带着路易斯 加西亚经过港口的时候正好碰上一个用绷带包裹着脸的男子，男子说他有要事去西班牙，但身上的钱却被小偷偷走了，希望卡西利亚斯可以帮他。卡西利亚斯由于有要务在身，本不想搭理，但加西亚天性善良，于是三人结伴同行。男子告诉加西亚和卡西利亚斯，只要叫他David就行了。

一路卡西利亚斯和这名男子交谈甚欢，在顺利把加西亚送去意大利罗马后，返航的只剩下这两人。而已经过了好多天了，男子的绷带始终没有取下来过。

“你到底为什么要一直缠着绷带？”卡西利亚斯问出了心中的疑惑。

“我有伤……”男子回答道。

卡西利亚斯冷哼一声，“要骗人也找个好一点的理由吧，你身上没带别的东西，这几天一直没换绷带，要是真的有伤伤口早就腐烂了。“

那男子一听这话，翡翠石般的眼睛里露出痛苦的神色：“实不相瞒……其实，我一直缠着绷带是因为，我……你听了不要吓到……”

“究竟是什么事？”见他如此难过，还吱吱唔唔的，卡西利亚斯的语气也温柔了起来，“慢慢说，没关系…….”

“只是因为，我从小相貌丑陋……长大后见到我的人都吓坏了，甚至吓死过人……所以我就……”他说到这里，再也无法说下去。

听闻这话，卡西利亚斯有些吃惊。从相处的几天就可以发现这个男子谈吐高贵，风度翩翩，但居然会是个其丑无比的人，这是他始料未及的，心里不免有些同情。他伸手摸了摸男子金色的头发，柔和地说：“这不是你的错，况且，评判一个人不是靠长相的。你虽然有时候有些任性，但还是一个很好的人啊。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯。”

感觉到那个男子像个孩子一样笑着，卡西利亚斯也友好地笑了。

可惜，当天晚上谎言就被戳穿。

也就是卡西利亚斯太过好奇那个男子究竟有多丑，所以趁他熟睡的时候偷偷把他的绷带取了下来。

他太吃惊了。这一辈子他从来没那么吃惊过。

因为这张脸，实在是太美了。

事后卡西利亚斯自然有问过为什么要骗他，但那个男子只是很生气地说道：“你半夜偷看人家的隐私，还来质问我？”然后就不理他了。

当然，也不是真的不理他，反正就这么一路分分合合来到了西班牙，但渐渐的，卡西利亚斯有些明白这个男子是谁了。

战场的另一头，切尔西的骑兵几乎陷入了绝望。

已经没有粮食了，而接下去的一天还要打仗。

这是几乎不可能的事情，没有粮食，怎么可能赢？难道让娇生惯养的切尔西人吃树皮、草根？

最眉头紧蹙的，恐怕还要属特里。

虽然求救信已经发出，但谁能保证利物浦方面一定收到了呢？又有谁能保证他们就一定会来支援呢？这可是打垮切尔西城的好时机啊，那个小Stevie说不定就这么想了。可是他应该不会这么想的吧。可能是在航行途中碰到了暴风雨？那可糟了，千万不要有事啊。

小Stevie，他早就想这么叫他了，可是话到嘴边，出来的都是冷冰冰的“杰拉德城主”，没有一点温度。

特里苦笑，自己还在奢望什么呢？自己明天恐怕就要战死沙场了，再也不会见到他，他也永远不会知道。

这时，外面忽然传来一声清亮的鸟鸣声。

天空中，展翅飞翔着的，红色的利弗鸟。

第三章（11）不眠

“先行的部队应该已经到了吧。”杰拉德站在船头，手托着下巴，看着起伏不定的海浪说道。

“找这个时间算，的确是应该到了。”卡拉格回答。

“可是，jamie，我不明白，”杰拉德停止了欣赏大海，歪过脑袋来疑惑地看着卡拉格，“为什么我们要走这条路线，而不是之前在你的房间里说好的那条呢？”

“这个，是这样的，”卡拉格顿了顿，“我后来问了一下lucas，他说拿到航线会遇到暴风雨，所以就改走这条了。”说完之后摸了一下自己有些冷汗的额头。

“是这样啊……”好在，卡拉格家的城主一点都没有怀疑，“谢谢你Jamie，我果然是太年轻，没有你真不知道该怎么办呢。”

“是么……”卡拉格干笑了两声，望向无尽的苍穹，若有所思。

“你说战争会持续多久呢？”杰拉德调整一下姿势，斜倚着船壁。

“应该不会很久吧，怎么，还没打你就想回去了？”卡拉格故意嘲笑。

“说实话，我真的是这么想的。”

卡拉格沉默了一会儿，开口道：“是因为xabi吗？”

“是。”杰拉德也不否认。

“如果，我是说如果，你发现你爱的人欺骗了你，你会怎么样？”

杰拉德惊异地看着他，忽然笑道：“难道你以前被人骗过啊，看不出来嘛……不对，原来你喜欢上什么人了？是哪个小骗子那么有本事啊，能被我城的副城主看上。”

“我不是说我，我是说……”卡拉格说到一半说不下去了。

是啊，其实Stevie说得没错。那个躺在床上病恹恹的男孩子，真是个小骗子。骗走了自己的心，却不知道到哪里去了。

也许是过于沉浸在自己的回忆里，卡拉格忘了继续把那个问题问下去。

不久后船顺利靠岸，杰拉德他们第一件要做的事情就是和特里的切尔西大军会合。果然，兰帕德已经率领人在码头的不远处接应他们。

“你好，切尔西副城主。”看见兰帕德见到自己一副爱理不理的样子，杰拉德率先打了招呼。

“你好。”因为特里事先有过交代，兰帕德总不能对杰拉德有所不敬。

“切尔西众将士还好吗？”

“托你的福，很好！”怎么听都有些咬牙切齿的感觉。

后来在路上杰拉德才想清楚这个“托你的福”是哪里来的。大概是兰帕德还在计较当日商讨会一事，本来应该由自己率军出战，但好像那天xabi和特里同时吃错了药，最后变成切尔西大军攻打西班牙。而西班牙那里也不知道有什么法宝，几天下来竟然是特里的军队处于下风。不管了，到了军营，自然一切情况都清楚了。

特里依然是冷淡如冰，除了简单的问候和感谢物资和救援之外也没说什么别的。

“那么，为什么您的军队会……”杰拉德问出了心中的疑惑。

特里看了看卡拉格，然后说道：“可能是我的军队里有内奸，目前还不清楚，正在排查。”看来，杰拉德还不知道阿隆索一事，在即将交战的节骨眼上还是不要把这件事情告诉他。

“内奸？真是祸害！那以后你我商讨战事的时候只让兰帕德城主和Jamie守在门口就好，其他人就在稍远一点的地方。”

特里点了点头。其实是无所谓的，因为间谍根本不出在切尔西战士里，但为了不让杰拉德分心，还是只能把那个谎圆下去。

讨论战略真的是一件很无聊的事情，特别是当你根本不想攻打这个国家的时候。

已经几个小时过去了，作战计划图却还没有画完。在这一方面，杰拉德是略逊于特里的，所以在他说出自己想法的时候特里有时候会给与指正，然后两人再一起做出手绘路线图。

“杰拉德城主。请你集中注意力。”是特里独有的，不带有任何情感的声音。

杰拉德勉强笑了笑，“真对不起，我有些困…….”长途航行再加上几小时的脑力工作，这可不是每个人都受得了的。

还没说完就被特里打断了，“这是打仗，不是玩游戏，请您认真对待。”冰冷的声音里透出了责备。

“好。”自知理亏，杰拉德不得不打起精神来。

没想到，没过了多久，特里就说：“今天就先这样了，剩下一点我画完就行了。”

“那真是太感谢了。”杰拉德实在是太困了，听到特里这么说自然很高兴。

特里送走了那个绿眼睛的城主，自己坐到桌边，对着纸上的大片空白区域苦笑。

又只剩下自己一个人了。

有些人会被寂寞困住，比如特里；然而，有些人就会嫌房间太拥挤，比如——

“David，你睡床上我堂堂西班牙骑士统帅难道真的睡地上吗？”卡西利亚斯气呼呼地瞪着床上和衣躺下的人，想发作，但对着这张脸什么重话都说不出来。

“统领本来就应该做好表率啊，你要是睡地上，被你的骑士们知道他们一定会感动的，到时候就更加卖力了。”金发男子丝毫不为所动，往里翻了个身，背对着卡西利亚斯。

“那我睡你旁边！”

“你敢……”话还没说完，床上的人就感觉到身后一震，再接着有温暖的鼻息吐在自己的后颈。

男子果然是被吓到了，伸腿企图把身边的人踹下床去，但这一动作早已经被卡西利亚斯料到，他伸腿勾住了身边人的腿，让他不再有机会踹自己。

“你……”大卫伸手想推开他，但又被他反手扣住了手腕。

“你干什么？色狼，快放开我！”

“这样就色狼了？那么，这样又如何呢？”卡西利亚斯一翻身，把天下再也找不出第二个的漂亮男子压在身下。

空气瞬间凝固，时间停止。

卡西利亚斯本来是想吓吓他把他赶下自己的床的，此时却愣楞地看着身下的人。

那张脸，无论怎么看都挑不出任何缺点。

好美的人，真想，做些什么。

竟然就真的把手抚上那一头柔软的金发，却感到身下的人颤栗了一下，翡翠石般的眼睛中有说不出的委屈和惊恐。

“iker，你下来好吗…….我不玩了，我乖乖地睡地上。”听声音都快要哭了。

卡西利亚斯这才回过神来，马上从那个身体上滚下来。天哪，自己都做了什么！

这下，那个任性的男子乖巧了许多，乖乖地在地板上躺下，不吵也不闹。但是经过刚才的事情，气氛还尴尬着，两人都不说话。

倒是地上的人传来的咳嗽声率先打破了沉默。

“你生病了？”卡西利亚斯想都没想就开口问道。

“我之前住的地方离这里那么远，跑过来之后还要被逼着睡地板，不生病才怪呢。”声音有些沙哑，但口舌还是那么凌厉。

“对不起……要不，你睡上来，我睡地板上吧。”卡西利亚斯于心不忍。

“算了，怪我命不好。要是你的青梅竹马来看你，你早就把人家照顾得无微不至了。”这下他是铁了心要睡地板上了，看最后心疼的是谁，哼。

“你真的不上来？”

“不！”

还没等他反应过来的时候，身体就被人拦腰抱上了床。

“你干什么！色狼！”

“病人要听话。”总算是占了一次上风。

卡西利亚斯小心翼翼地帮他掖好了被子，自己躺在了刚才大卫躺过的地方。

“那么，晚安了。”地上的人对床上的人说道。

过了一会儿，才传来一声没好气的“晚安”。

可是，这样的夜，让人怎么睡得着。

第三章（12）梦

失眠的人很难估计到时间的流逝究竟多快，抑或多慢。可能只是经过片刻，但在难熬的黑夜里却像是过了一个世纪那么久；也可能已经过了几个小时，但因为失眠的人胡思乱想而导致他以为时间只是过了片刻。

“David，你醒着么？”本来是不报希望的，就问出了这么一句没什么意义的话，根本没想得到回答。那个漂亮的男子，应该早就入眠了吧。

却传来纯正的英格兰口音：“不，我睡着了。”大卫的声音本来就不那般粗犷，带着一份高贵又别致的柔和，在黑夜里分外好听。

卡西利亚斯顿了顿，说道：“你真是喜欢骗人呢，不过都并不怎么高明。”

“是么。那你的青梅竹马呢？他一定是个很乖的孩子吧，从不骗人。”

一阵沉默。在大卫几乎没有耐心继续等待卡西的回答的时候黑暗中传出了低沉的声音：“是，他不骗我。可是有时候，我倒是希望他可以骗我。”没有人看见卡西的苦笑，时光仿佛又穿梭回那个利物浦的夜晚，琥珀色的眼睛坚定地看着他：“iker，我爱上别人了。”

Xabi,你为什么可以那么直接，那么深刻。

思绪在过去的回忆中徘徊不定，直到温柔的男声惊醒了他，带着惯有的讽刺：“难怪你那么喜欢他却这么讨厌我。真想见见他是个什么样的人呢。”

“对不起。”卡西打断了男子的冷嘲热讽，说了一句莫名的话。

“对不起什么？”

“刚才，床上，我不是故意的。”咕哝着这些字眼，心里想着那个男子如此聪明肯定能明白。

“刚才，什么？”声音足够迷茫无辜，嘴角的笑意却出卖了他是在明知故问，不过没有人能看见。

“我不是故意要欺负你的。把你吓坏了吧？”

“的确是，不过你怎么说都把床让给了我，也就没必要道歉了。”的确是被刚才的事情吓了一跳，但并不是怕卡西会做什么，只是从小开始就没有人离自己那么近过罢了。况且做人要懂得进退，偶尔宽宏大量一点说不定会取得不错的效果呢。

“对了，你的青梅竹马，他现在哪里？”装作漫不经心的问题，就像是闲来无事找个话题聊聊罢了。

“他外出旅行了。”隐隐约约知道男子的身份，总不见得说xabi跑到英格兰做间谍去了。不过卡西也弄不明白，为什么这个男子就对自己青梅竹马感兴趣呢？难道是，通过自己的口述爱上了xabi？这怎么行！可是为什么不行呢？xabi又不认识他，而且喜欢xabi的人多了去了为什么他就不能喜欢呢？

想了半天没想出不允许David喜欢xabi的理由，可怜的卡西摇了摇头，想把这个奇怪的问题赶出大脑。

没想到床上的男子还不罢休，接着说道：“旅行却没带你去，看来你们的关系也不过如此呢。”

卡西终于忍不住了：“David，你为什么对xabi那么感兴趣？”

“你说呢？”

卡西觉得自己一定是听力出了问题，不然为什么会觉得David说这句话的声音听上去有些……诱人。

还是很好地掩饰了自己的失态：“你那麽喜欢骗人，我不猜。”

床上传来一阵叹气声，接着说道：“我不是喜欢骗人。更不喜欢骗你。”

不过卡西显然没有仔细考虑这个“更”是怎么来的，只是问出了自己想问的问题：“你说你不骗我。那你告诉我，你姓什么。”

黑暗中令人窒息的沉默。良久，男子开了口，不过声音却是低沉了许多：“这个很重要么。朋友之间称呼名就可以了，要姓何用。”

“那你还是不肯告诉我？”忽视推托之词，卡西紧追不舍。

很久都没有人回答。当卡西再想问时却听到了床上传来了均匀的呼吸声。

睡着了么？想起他的睡颜，那样沉静的美丽又有谁忍心打扰，卡西放弃了叫醒他的想法。

“只是，除去这个问题，你还没告诉我，为什么对xabi那么感兴趣。”唇边溢出了这句话，回答卡西的，是频率不变的均匀呼吸。

倦意来袭，不久后，卡西也睡着了。所以，他不知道床上的人在黑夜里睁开了眼睛。

借着月光，床上的人看着床下的人，嘴里轻轻呢喃着：“对不起，不是故意要骗你的。”

“我保证，在适当的时机，我会告诉你我是谁。”

“至于另外一个问题的答案，你也会明白的。”

另一方面，由于法布雷加斯伤还未愈，托雷斯必须得像哄小孩子似的把这个顶头上司哄入睡。用骑士营里的兄弟的话来说，法布雷加斯就只听得进托雷斯的话。心满意足地看着浓眉大眼的小孩睡着的样子，托雷斯的嘴角也不自觉地上扬。伸手帮法布雷加斯掖好被子，托雷斯走出了法布的营帐。

他本想趁着月色独自散步一小会儿，却碰到了意外的人。那个人一整天没有和自己说话，却还是会在紧要关头护在自己身前。

托雷斯不否认，就算是背影，拉莫斯的看上去也是无比帅气。柔软的长发飞扬在布满星光的夜中，远远望去，却有说不出的寂寞。

“Sergio……”本想叫他，但出口的一瞬间就后悔了，所以声音听上去有些虚。可是拉莫斯偏偏听到了。

“nando。”拉莫斯只是礼貌地回应。

“你怎么……一个人在这里。”托雷斯实在找不到话说，只好随便问了一个问题。

得到的却是苦笑：“从来，我就只和一个人在一起。可是这个人刚才不在这里，所以我当然只是一个人。”

“Sergio……”

“你知道么，不知哪天开始起，我就告诉自己，一定要给你幸福。”拉莫斯看着远方，似乎那里有一个小小的拉莫斯和一个小小的托雷斯，手指拉着钩钩，承诺着不离不弃。

“可是，我那时候并不知道，有些东西是我给不了的。”

“Sergio，不要再说了，我说过的话，绝不反悔！”托雷斯也不知道自己是怎么了，居然扔下这句话后就跑掉了。

逃避表现得如此明显。

拉莫斯看着那个自欺欺人的背影，叹了一口气。

其实nando，你这句话也只是孩子气而已。

如果真的做不到，我又怎么忍心怪你。

这里是哪里？一切都好熟悉。

是自己的城堡，可是，为什么看起来那么空旷和苍白？

发生了什么？xabi死了，对，他死了。

为什么身边的人的脸上看不见一点悲伤？为什么所有的人都漠然地看着自己？

那种冷漠，令人心生恐惧……

杰拉德从梦中惊醒。冷汗已经流遍全身。

自己是怎么了？怎么会做这样的梦？是太想念他，还是对于明天的战争过于紧张了？

安慰自己，这只是梦而已。几天过后，自己就能回去，带着一场胜利回到利物浦，从此不再分离。

可是，心中如此不安。

于此同时，经过初步的审讯，阿隆索被囚禁在了切尔西的地下牢房等候发落。

阿隆索感觉自己的生命在渐渐流逝。

无论怎么样，都想再见他一面。被恨也好，被骂也好，被打也好，只是想见他。

只是，自己也许等不到他回来了。

牢房外面的铁门，忽然发出了异样的响声。在寒冷可怖的黑夜里显得分外诡异。

格南番外

劫（上）

如果不是阿格，史蒂夫 芬南有足够的理由相信，他的一生会在循规蹈矩和四平八稳中度过。  
他天生是个乖孩子，又恰好生在一个民风淳朴的小村庄，自然成长过程中一路风顺，无论是爸爸妈妈还是叔叔伯伯的眼中，他都是个不折不扣的优秀小孩。他的一言一行，生命中的每一个脚印无不遵循着应有的轨迹：小小年纪就饱览群书，无论是数学课还是声乐课，他的成绩单上永远是A；对父母、老人敬爱有加，对比自己还小的孩子呵护备至……丝毫挑不出任何缺点。除去天赋颇高之外，这与他一向的严于律己是分不开的，村里人常常称赞道，一个十几岁的孩子就能如此，实属不易。  
这样的好男孩，自然是家家户户想把自己家里的女孩子嫁给他。而他的父母也乐得于此，特别是母亲，常常在他耳边叨念着哪家哪户的女孩子出落得亭亭玉立，哪家哪户的女孩子知书达理。芬南自己倒也淡然，从来没把这事当回事，反正自己年龄还小，总有一天会成家立业，只要女孩子温柔娴淑，娶哪个不是一样。  
这似乎有点太随便了，但又不那么随便。芬南他是很认真地想过这事的，就像他很认真地想过他的学业和事业一样。他明白这都是自己生命中要的组成部分，就像一条已经被定死的路，有一些里程碑你是必须要走过的。  
只是他自己都不会知道，在看着点过湖水翩然起飞翱翔于蓝天的天鹅的时候，眼中是何等的惊羡。

如若说起芬南村里人都是赞声一片，那么要是说起丹尼尔 阿格尔，人们可都要摇头皱眉了。出了名的坏孩子，从不肯乖乖读书，打架、喝酒倒是很在行。偏偏生在村里的第一首富家，从小宠惯了的，言行甚是嚣张，不把任何人放在眼里。  
直到有一天连他自己的父亲也忍不住了，终于开口朝他吼道：“Dan你这死孩子给我上学去！”结果阿格死命不肯去，最后的结果是，小阿格的父亲只能让步，不惜重金请来一个先生，教小阿格功课和礼节。  
这个先生，就是芬南。  
那一年，他已然是一个英俊的青年，而他，依然是个孩子。

起初小阿格对这个相貌温润俊逸的男子没什么好感，认为他和一个书呆子并无二致。其实芬南也就是这么一个书呆子，只不过多了些灵气而已。每每到历史课，总能通过一张口把那些古希腊古罗马的神话故事描绘得有声有色，让小阿格瞪大了眼睛认认真真地听着，尽管听完之后还是一句不屑的“那不都是编出来的么”，脑袋中却早已忍不住勾勒那一幕幕史诗般的场景。再说数学课。芬南的表达能力也算是一流的，但解答完一道题目后，习惯性地问一句：“听懂了么？”得到的答案却总是没好气的：“不明白”。  
于是他就兢兢业业再讲一遍，但他不知道其实小阿格明明就已经听懂了，只是耍小少爷脾气而已。然而这样一来，小阿格倒不好意思了，看着那个温文尔雅的男子认真讲解的样子，心里忽然觉得，耍人并不是那么好玩的。  
不过他的天性依然未变，喜好打架，喝酒。学识的增长毕竟和痞气的退减挂不上钩。  
那日他又出去滋事，喝的烂醉如泥，脸上一块青一块肿地回到了家，父母早已睡下，待他打开自己的房门，却发现里面有一个人。  
栗色的头发，书卷气的男子，不是他的先生又是谁？只是昔日他那温和的眉眼不见，脸色铁青。  
“你知不知道今天有课？我等你等了很久了。”声音冰冰冷冷的，一点都不似平日里那个温润如玉的男子。  
阿格并未在意，看都没看他便说了句：“忘了，你明天再来吧。”  
芬南却是铁了心似的：“现在开始上课。”  
“不上！”阿格毫不迟疑地拒绝了，“我要睡了。”  
芬南不搭理他，赌气似地打开了书，却被阿格不假思索一把打在了地上。  
书落地发出哗然的声响。空气瞬间凝固。  
一秒，两秒。  
阿格也忘记了去睡。两人就这么呆呆地站着，看着地上被打落的书本。  
“我想，我还是不做你的先生了。”芬南缓缓地开口了。  
阿格缄默不语。  
“因为你眼里根本没有我这个先生！就算这样，你心里总要有你的父亲母亲吧？他们对你寄予厚望，从小把你送到学校里去学习，可是你居然丝毫不知珍惜，去和那些流氓混混在一起！”芬南忽然越说越激动，“你知道我在你身上花了多少心血吗？可是我想要的就是这样鼻青眼肿烂醉如泥的学生吗？我……”  
“够了！”阿格的吼叫打断了芬南，痛苦地躺倒在了床上，几乎是呜咽地说道，“你懂什么？你根本什么都不懂……”  
“你以为我不想好好学习吗？你以为我不想出人头地吗？可是你知道那些人，学校里的那些人是怎么在私底下说我的吗？”  
“他们说父亲的钱是不义之财……母亲是个可耻的ji女……我受够了受够了受够了你知道吗？你根本就什么都不懂……什么都不懂……”吼叫彻底化为了呜咽，男孩将脑袋埋进了被子里，身体微微颤抖着。  
他哭了。芬南知道，这个看似天不怕地不怕的男孩此刻正在被子里哭泣。  
自己真的错了。没想到事实是这样的。  
一种深刻的羞愧感占据了整个心头。  
“Dan……对不起。”芬南轻轻说道。  
“你走啊！”情绪已然不像刚才那么激烈，但还是带着啜泣。  
芬南忽然伸出手，抚摸露在被子外男孩的半颗脑袋。  
感觉到男孩的呼吸慢慢变得平缓了，停止了哭泣，芬南俯下身，在小阿格的耳边轻轻说道：“是我不好，我不该这么说。把课改到明天好不好？”  
被子里的男孩没有回答。在芬南几乎以为他快睡着的时候，那颗脑袋轻轻点了一下。

第二天两人的气氛格外得好，仿佛昨天晚上根本就没有发生过什么事情。归根结底，芬南觉得自己说错了话，而小阿格也认识到放自己先生鸽子那么久是不对的，所以都在想方设法弥补着。  
只是奇怪的是，这番话阿格从来没有对别人说过。以前如果有人说那些侮辱他父母的话，顶多就是被他打一顿，然后装作毫不在乎地扬长而去。  
其实，自己的父母被说成这样谁会不难受呢？再加上阿格天性偏激敏感，那些恶毒的一字一句，都深深烙在他的心里，很疼。  
可是他不想把自己脆弱的一面暴露给别人。  
偏偏不知怎么的，在自己的先生面前，所有的伪装都失去了作用，只能放声大哭。  
也许，这就是一物降一物吧。

不知不觉几年也就过去了，阿格也长成了英气逼人的俊美少年，也不需要先生了，自己会找书来读，但所谓江山易改，本性难移，他那脾气依旧是那样，除了芬南有点作用外，谁也奈何不得他。

格南番外（下）

这一天，芬南坐在乡间的湖边，怔怔地看着自己在水中的倒影。

不由得苦笑，自己都快成大龄青年了啊。看看别人家的孩子，十六七岁就都成家了，哪里像自己，拖啊的拖到了二十多，还一个人过着闲云野鹤的日子。

其实母亲也催促了好几次了，什么乡间舞会派对之类的总会带着芬南出席，而芬南文质彬彬的气质也吸引了不少女孩，但芬南总是刻意地把距离控制得恰到好处。

也不知道为什么，就是不想结婚。或者说，自己总是在逃避什么。

究竟是什么呢？恐怕是很难说得清楚了。

水中的倒影，倏然多了一个。

“丹尼尔？”芬南看着那个带着一脸笑意的孩子，惊喜地叫出了声。

“我的老师，在这里沉思什么呢？”阿格顺势在旁边坐了下来。

“我……”芬南苦笑了下，“没什么。别叫我老师了，现在我可教不了你呢。”

“其实如果要我一辈子呆在这个村庄里，我也不愿意的。”阿格忽然说了这样一句，然后转过头去看芬南。

“你……”芬南愣了一下，不过马上明白了他的意思，故意扯开话题道，“你不是三天两头往城市里跑么，还抱怨什么。”

“我是说你。”阿格咬了咬嘴唇，看着水中芬南的倒影继续说道，“如果我要你和我一起去利物浦发展，你去不去？”

芬南看了这个有些莫名的小孩一眼，低头说道：“我不知道。不过一定不是现在。”

“为什么？”

芬南有些心虚地说道：“先成家后立业。”

“成家？”阿格转过了身，扳过了芬南的身体，不可思议地问道，“你要结婚？”

“丹尼尔，你……”芬南没想到阿格有那么大的反应，着实有些被吓到了，“你怎么了？”

阿格也意识到自己的行为太过激了，松开了抓紧芬南肩膀的手，但语气上丝毫没有减弱：“为什么？”

“这有什么为什么，人生，就该是这样的，至少我的是。”淡淡的口气，如芬南其人。

“以你的才华，这样的小村庄根本容不下你。你为什么不试着追求自己的人生？”阿格几乎是在质问自己以前的老师。他的双眸逼视着芬南，一种几乎令人感到窒息的逼视。

芬南逃开了那双眼睛，低下了头，陷入了长时间的沉默。

夕阳西下，在湖面上铺上了一层金色的光芒，微波凌动，倒像真的有一池金水。乡间的一切都是宁静而平和的，所以日落并没有带上很浓重的血色，只是带着越来越淡然的金黄，洒在了湖边两人的身上。

归家的白鹭在岸边的芦苇中穿行，疾步的，欲飞的。有一只被芦苇绊住了长长地的脚，它着急地挣脱着，却是被那芦苇紧紧缠住。芬南起身想帮它，然而，那只白鹭在芬南还没有碰到它的时候挣脱了芦苇的束缚，飞走了。

芬南出神地看着空中的白鹭，身边传来阿格的声音：“怎么样，很羡慕吧？”

阿格见他没说话，笑了笑，继续说道：“就算是白鹭，也知道不顾一切束缚展翅高飞，更何况是人呢？何必作茧自缚，抱憾终身。”

“你知道，无论怎样，我都不可能违背我父母的夙愿。他们给我起Steve这样普通的名字，就是想让我的一生普普通通，扎根在这个村庄。学习，娶妻生子，工作，就是这样。”

“那么芬南先生，你什么时候结婚？”不知是不是错觉，阿格的声音突然变得冷淡。

这个问题，问得实在是太突兀了。其实现在连对象是谁都没谱呢，居然就要芬南去回答什么时候结婚。

“也许，不远了吧。”仿佛是要彻底粉碎某种念想，芬南给出了这样一个答案。

阿格攥紧了拳头，最终却放开。

嘴唇动了动，还是吐出了这几个字：“那么老师，祝你幸福。”

“还有，走之前告诉你一件很不幸的事情：我喜欢你，很久以前就是。”

说完这句话，阿格不再去看芬南的表情，转身离开。留下呆呆站在原地的芬南。

看着他的背影，芬南忽然怕这孩子再也不会回来了。

可是他没有上前拉住他。他有什么资格上前拉住他让他留下？唯一可以说出口的理由是，我也喜欢你。

但当时的芬南，绝对不会这样做。

第二天芬南真的没有见到阿格。借师生之名到芬南家去拜访，却被眼前的一大堆空酒瓶惊呆了。

“这孩子，唉……”身后传来阿格父亲苦涩的声音，“昨天他还兴高采烈地跟我说要去做一件很重要的事，如果成功了他就再也不喝酒，不打架，可是谁想到他回来之后不停喝酒，喝了一宿，第二天早上连告别都没说就走了。”

“很重要的……事情……”芬南站在原地，茫然地看着一地的酒瓶，嘴里在喃喃着这几个字。

“是啊，芬南老师，难道您知道是什么？”阿格父亲虽然是暴发户，但对读书人还是颇为敬重。

“不，我不知道。”芬南赶紧说，“那我先走了，如果他回来了，就跟他说……不，不要跟他说我来找过他。”

阿格父亲虽然很是糊涂，但还是点了点头。

已经有多少天没见到那个孩子了？一天？两天？为什么感觉像过了好几年？

芬南每天绕路经过阿格家里，就是希望听到那个熟悉的声音，希望看到那个嚣张得有点痞气的孩子，笑着叫一声“我的老师”。

可是事与愿违。

一周，两周，他还是没有出现。

芬南觉得自己身体的一部分渐渐被抽空。

为什么？为什么会有这种感觉？也许他只是去城里找工作了，也许他在哪个城主手下干得很不错，也许……

更有可能的是，自己伤了他的心。

但更多的应该是愧疚呀，为什么现在的自己，却被思念占据了整个心？

那些在一起的日日夜夜，那些芬南认真地教着淘气的小阿格的日日夜夜，仿佛一直藏匿在芬南心里深处的某个地方，现在一下子全部都浮现了出来。

苦笑。原来人，最终是骗不了自己的。

利物浦城。

距离芬南离开家乡，已经两个月了。历经千辛万苦说服自己父母让自己离家后，他找遍了附近的大城市，都没有找到阿格。他也曾想过回去，但耳边就会响起阿格的话：“何必作茧自缚，抱憾终身。”

他选择了留下，找了一份工作，就算找不到阿格，闯出一番自己的天地，也算是完成了一个原本看似难以达到的愿望。

利物浦的城主对他的才华很欣赏，就把他留在了身边，帮杰拉德看些不那么重要的文件之类的。

初来乍到的第一天，管家海皮亚带他到了自己的卧室。他粗粗看了一眼，觉得还是挺满意的，但目光被旁边的那间卧室吸引了，几乎是脱口而出：“那是谁的？”

海皮亚奇怪地看了他一眼：“那是丹尼尔 阿格尔的卧室。你认识他？”

芬南觉得自己的心脏快跳出来了，强忍着激动问道：“是不是那个有雀斑的，长得很英俊的男孩？”

海皮亚和蔼地笑了笑说道：“是啊，就是那个男孩。他是我们原来的驯马师。”

原来？芬南严重的光瞬间黯淡。

还是错过了么。

是上天要惩罚我吗？我到了这里，你却走了。

“那他现在去哪里了？”

还是要问的，还是放不下的。

然后他听到利物浦管家这样回答：“现在他没有去哪里，只是昨天被晋升了而已。”

番外完 

第三章（13）a new day  
阿隆索站了起来，双手死死抓住铁栏。  
是这个地下监狱的看守么，可是为什么自己会如此心慌？强烈的不好的预感反反复复出现在心里。  
脚步声越来越近，在空旷的监狱里回响着令人恐惧的双脚交替的声音。  
阿隆索看见他了。  
他很想掐一下自己，他希望自己可以感到不痛，这就可以成为一个噩梦。  
可是眼前，全身油光发亮的人在自己面前奸邪地笑着，却是真真实实的。  
那是他此生见过最恶心的场景了，就算是一窝老鼠，或者一窝小强，他都没有感到那么恶心过，那种好像要把胃酸全都吐出来的感觉，他算是第一次感受到。  
勉强镇定了心神，他退后一步开口道：“罗纳尔多先生，您怎么来了？”  
罗纳尔多笑着从口袋里拿出一串银色的东西：“我来救你的。”  
监狱的钥匙怎么会在他的手上？难道曼切斯特在切尔西也有内线？阿隆索皱了皱眉头，看来曼切斯特城的势力真是超乎自己的想象，不过目前好像最重要的问题不是这个。  
“怎么样，我的小美人？你跟了我，就能出去了。”无耻到这种地步，这人也算是个极品了。  
“我不需要你救我。你走吧。”阿隆索冷冷地回绝道。这种人，能赶走尽量赶走。  
可是他惊恐地发现自己想得太简单了，罗纳尔多已经打开了门。  
“你，你想干什么？”阿隆索不由得后退了几步，从未有过的恐慌感朝他袭来。  
“当然是想让你跟我走，”罗纳尔多淫笑着看了阿隆索一眼，“不过如果你想在这里，也很好。”  
“我想一个人在这里，请你出去！”  
“哦，我的美人，你知道我说的是在这里干什么的……”罗纳尔多想搭上一只手，但是阿隆索让开了。  
阿隆索看着那个粘糊糊的爪子。为了缓解杰拉德的燃兵之急，他已经被那个爪子碰过一次，他不想再被碰第二次了。但今夜，罗纳尔多想碰阿隆索的，并不仅仅是爪子。  
“罗纳尔多先生，请你放尊重一些，不然我要喊人了！”  
“你觉得这里还会有别人么？”罗纳尔多早就把看守打发掉了，所以他似乎很有信心。  
“为什么没有呢？”阿隆索忽然笑了。  
“什么？！”  
“你看看你身后就知道了。”阿隆索斯条慢理地说道。  
罗纳尔多看着阿隆索，哈哈大笑起来：“我的美人可真聪明，懂得让我朝后看，然后攻击我吧。可惜我并没有那么傻……”  
“不，你比这个更傻。”罗纳尔多身后居然真的传来了声音。  
是马斯切拉诺。  
“你……你怎么会在这里？”，马斯切拉诺的出现让罗纳尔多始料未及，自以为万事俱备，但此时显然他的美梦需要告一段落。  
“这话，好像需要我问你吧，克里斯蒂亚诺 罗纳尔多先生。”马斯切拉诺说着，把玩着手上的战斧，做工精致的斧头在寒冷的夜里发出犀利的光芒。  
“呵……呵呵……我看一定是搞错了，阿隆索先生是我的朋友，我只是来看一下他……”罗纳尔多看这情况，还是明哲保身比较好。  
“罗纳尔多先生，探望犯人，好像不需要走到监狱里面吧？你打的什么主意？”  
“我这不是……和阿隆索先生比较熟……所以就……”罗纳尔多叉开双腿，准备溜走。  
“是么？我可看不出他和你很熟的样子啊？我怎么觉着你把人家脸都吓白了？”马斯切拉诺堵住他的去路。  
谁都没有想到这时候在一边的阿隆索居然说话了：“马斯切拉诺将军，罗纳尔多先生也是好心，你就不要计较了。”  
马斯切拉诺心想你有没有搞错，刚才他差点把你那啥了，现在你竟然还为他说话。不过现在既然阿隆索这样说了，他也不好说什么，只能看着罗纳尔多走出去而无能为力。  
“xabi alonso你到底在干什么？”马斯切拉诺恼怒地看着阿隆索，“他前面都那么对你了你居然还放过他？”  
“你要觉得这是一次整他的好机会，那你就错了。在你们城主和主力军不在的期间，最好方法就是各城之间相安无事。如果你有什么举动惹了曼切斯特人，他们反咬一口可不是好玩的，毕竟现在三城之中只有他们是人员完整的。”阿隆索耐心地解释道。  
马斯切拉诺想了想，觉得有理，但似乎，阿隆索现在这个身份，是不应该和他说这个的。  
“还是谢谢你了，我差点铸成大错。”马斯切拉诺不好意思地挠了挠头。  
“我要谢谢你才对呢。刚才要不是你......”阿隆索顿了顿，没有再说下去。  
“没什么，城主那么在乎你，作为属下的我当然要保护你。”  
这话虽然是马斯切拉诺说出来的，却像刺一样刺在阿隆索心上。  
Steven，事到如今，你还会在乎我吗？我无法确定，害怕确定，甚至不敢回忆那段日子。最痛苦的，原来不是望尘莫及，而是得而复失。那种明明历历在目却无法触摸的痛楚，几乎无时无刻不折磨着我。  
Steven，你已经睡了吧。   
战场上的星星，是不是比后花园的更明亮。

杰拉德醒来的时候，第一眼看到的就是桌上的两张大大的羊皮纸，绘满了密密麻麻的路线图。  
记得昨天自己去睡的时候，还没完成一半呢。  
切尔西城主真是个了不起的人。这样细心一笔一笔地画，谁能想到是出自一个万夫莫敌的将军之手。  
杰拉德望着两张图纸，欣然地笑了。如果这个世界上有谁值得自己崇拜，那也只有约翰 特里了。  
吃了几口早饭，门口就出现了一个影子。杰拉德想着也许是卡拉格或者自己的手下，就拿着早饭出去了，却没想到是切尔西的城主。  
“特里城主？真不好意思......”杰拉德一下子有些手忙脚乱起来，想把早点藏好，但一想又多次一举，就顿在那里不知道该做什么了。  
好在特里没说什么，而是直接进入了正题：“那两张图纸，杰拉德城主都看过了吧？有没有什么需要修改的？”  
“不，已经很好了，谢谢您！”杰拉德只想快点解决自己拿着早饭谈论公事的窘境。  
“那就没事了，一会儿就带领骑士们会合吧。”特里依然面无表情地说道。  
“唔好。”杰拉德连忙拿着早点进了自己的营，心里还在暗暗想着刚才自己究竟有多么令人尴尬。  
谁都没有看到，切尔西城主望着那个逃进营地的利物浦城主时的微笑。  
一切，似乎正在向着好的方向发展。  
又是新的一天。

第三章（14）十字架的悲伤

欧文看着眼前滚滚而来的尘土，轻轻叹息了一下。  
他不是害怕什么。作为一名王子，为了自己的国家，就算豁出生命又如何？他只是怕见到，怕见到那个曾经那么爱护自己的男孩对自己兵戎相向，怕见到自己最珍贵的那些回忆碎了一地，拼也拼不起来。  
红色的、蓝色的旗帜交错挥舞着，英格兰的骑士们唱着永不失败的战歌，扬起的沙尘几乎蒙了欧文的眼睛。  
他只是轻轻一笑，拔出了自己的剑。

也不知道斩杀了多少英格兰步兵和骑士，欧文渐渐感到有些力不从心。  
一把明晃晃的刀出现在了他身前。  
欧文一抬头，是卡拉格。一声Jamie几乎就要脱口而出，但还是生生被他咽了进去。  
眼神中只是闪过一丝荒凉与悲哀，他出剑向卡拉格刺去。  
卡拉格用大刀挡住了欧文凌厉的攻势，借力打力，他拿住刀用力一架，欧文的马儿反倒后退了几步。身材上吃亏，再加上心理疲惫，欧文心里暗暗叫苦，但还是利用灵活性不断找卡拉格的空隙。  
卡拉格倒也聪明，知道消耗战眼前这位温文尔雅的王子肯定吃不消，索性积极防守消极迎战。  
时间流逝，欧文渐渐感到体力不支，卡拉瞅准一个破绽，挥动了大刀。  
欧文放下了手中的剑，淡然地看刀子朝自己砍过来，然后在自己眼前停住。  
卡拉格知道他是王子，当然不会杀他。还有一个原因。自从见到这位优雅的王子开始，卡拉就觉得他很特别。  
似乎有什么特质在吸引着他，或者说，和记忆中的某个人很像。  
然后他看见自己刀下的王子微微一笑，拿出了一个看上去有些岁月但依旧精美漂亮的十字架，疲倦地闭上了眼：“你还记得利物浦城那个叫Michael的小男孩么？”

由于没有阿隆索提供的情报，再加上实力上的差距，这一天的西军以大败而告终。  
卡西气势汹汹地冲进了自己的营地，往床上一坐，扯下了身上包扎伤口气呼呼地往床上一甩。  
“你怎么了？”美貌的金发男子皱了皱眉。  
“这样下去，整个西班牙就完了。”卡西痛苦地用手捧住脑袋，“还有糟糕的消息，Xabi和我们失去了联系，很有可能是被抓了。”  
“你们不是有他们的人么？”  
“没错，乔科尔、巴拉克还有舍甫琴科都在我们手上，但是他们那么凶恶，失去了三名大将对于他们根本算不了什么。这不会阻止他们上演一出生灵涂炭的好戏的。”卡西紧紧攥紧了拳头，话语里却满是绝望，几乎就要流出泪来。  
“你告诉我，告诉我怎么办？”卡西忽然冲上去抓住大卫的肩膀，像是在对他吼，又是在对自己吼，“该怎么样才能拯救我的国家！”  
金发男子愣愣地看着压在自己身前伤心到几乎发狂的卡西，棕色的眼眸里隐忍着泪水，此刻的他是那么无助，但又控制自己绝对不哭。  
忽然觉得好心疼。  
美貌的男子推开了卡西，站起了身背对着他，过了好久，嘴里吐出了一句话：“挟持我。”

卡西利亚斯猜的没错，这个男子的确是英格兰王储，大卫 贝克汉姆。  
等贝克汉姆给他解释完整件事情的经过后，卡西利亚斯也没有露出特别惊讶的神色，而是手托腮，似乎在思考着什么。  
“你在想什么？”  
“想怎么把你送回去。”  
“我出来就是想控制这场战争，以免后果更严重，这种情况下我怎么可能回去！再说现在父王重病，整个英格兰几乎就是曼切斯特人的天下，我现在回去就再也别想出来了。而且，我在这里对你们西班牙就是最大的筹码，难道不好么？”  
“不好，非常不好！英格兰王子，你以为我是什么人？挟持你来要挟英军，我做不到！还有，战争是两个国家的事情，你以为就凭你一个人就可以改变什么么？”  
“是，战争是两个国家的事情，但那些人民呢？他们有什么义务来遭受这样的灾难？。也许我不够深思熟虑，但我现在知道，只要你挟持了我，就可以停止英军对你国家的攻击。”  
卡西利亚斯沉默许久，轻轻吐出来一句话：“为什么，为什么偏偏是我。”  
“因为我相信你。”美丽的王储坚定地说。  
又是一阵沉默。  
“如果你做不到，我去和欧文王子说，相信他一定会做出对西班牙最有利的决定的。”还是贝克汉姆率先开口了。  
卡西利亚斯抬起了头，看了他一眼：“好吧，我和你一起去，就让欧文王子把你交给我看管，这样，或许我可以安心一点。”

这一天，欧文觉得自己有些魂不守舍。  
战场上，卡拉格并没有说什么，而是直接放走了欧文。但谁都看得出他欲言又止的样子。  
欧文又何尝不是呢，好像有好多好多话，想对卡拉和杰拉德说，但时间地点都不合时宜，只好作罢。  
更令他头疼不已的是战况。  
正在这时候，卡西利亚斯带着一个无比美丽的男子进来了。

听完他们的叙述后，欧文虽然惊讶，也很快就接受了这个事实。敌对国家的王储自己送上门来做战俘的确是令人匪夷所思的事情，但看着眼前这个美貌的王储一脸正气的样子，也就明白他为何这样做了。  
说到底，就是对英格兰无理掠夺试图霸占他人国家的不耻。

另一方面，英格兰虽然打了胜仗，但大家看上去也都是心事重重的，尤其是平时深沉冷静的卡拉格，今天反倒成了最不正常的那一个。  
“Jamie，你已经来来回回走了几十圈了，再走下去我头都要被你绕晕了。究竟发生了什么？”杰拉德忍不住开口。  
“Stevie......我见到Michael了。”  
“哪个Michael？”杰拉德不解。  
“就是很小的时候，我们救回来的那个孩子。”  
“是他？”杰拉德难掩激动和兴奋，“居然是他！天哪，他不会也进入了西班牙皇家骑士团吧！你是在哪里见到他的？”  
“战场上......”  
“这么说，他真的成为了西班牙的骑士？”杰拉德皱了皱眉头。  
“不，比这个更糟糕——他是西班牙王子。”

几乎是与此同时，特里收到了西班牙方面的停战请求，上面讲明了英格兰王储作为人质，以交换两方的和平。  
“Frankie，传令下去，立刻停止备战。”特里果断地发出了命令。  
“这是怎么回事？”兰帕德有些郁闷。  
“他们抓了贝克汉姆王子。”特里的话简明扼要。  
“原来是这样......”  
“还有，让杰拉德城主过来，我和他需要作为我方代表去和西班牙代表谈判。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”兰帕德总是乐于听从特里的命令，有时候他甚至觉得，一生是这样，也就很好了。

第三章（15）妥协  
谈判的过程并不繁琐，双方都是奔着自己的最大利益前进的，唇枪舌战是免不了，但结果却早已料到。因为英格兰方面的王储在西班牙手上，就算天大的条件，他们也得接受。幸好特里深谙此道，最终把西班牙开出的条件限制在赔偿战争损失以及签订三年友好协议之内。  
“那么，请您在这上面签字吧。”特里不紧不慢地说道，一支笔一纸协议书恭恭敬敬地递给了西班牙王子迈克尔 欧文，即使是有求于人，特里身上还是有一种倨傲冷漠的味道，倒像他是个王者一般。  
杰拉德看着似敌似友的切尔西城主给自己昔日的好友递上了协议，心中微微叹息。  
究竟说是造化弄人还是早已注定，谁也说不清楚。  
“等等——”陪同欧文前来的卡西利亚斯忽然制止了自己王子签字。  
欧文疑惑地抬起手，看着卡西：“怎么了？”  
卡西深深吸了一口气，盯着杰拉德清澈得像绿水一般的眼眸，“请问，贵城有没有抓到什么西班牙人？”  
“西班牙人？你是说什么人？”杰拉德很奇怪卡西为何这么问。  
这时候谁也没有注意到有一丝迟疑掠过了特里棕色的深不可测的眼睛，但也只是稍纵即逝，那个男子又恢复了往常的平静。只是在刚才的一瞬，两种可能性以及结果就从他脑海中闪过。  
第一是将阿隆索的事情和盘托出。这样欧文和卡西不可能留他以“间谍”的身份在英格兰不管，必定会把将阿隆索遣送回国一条写于协议书上。而杰拉德，此时他如果知道这个消息肯定很难过，会出什么状况谁也料不到，而事情一过，也许他和阿隆索的纠缠远未了结……  
第二种，就是什么都不说。如此能保一时太平，而至于回到英格兰后利物浦城里发生的事情就不是他力所能及的范围了，无论如何百转千回恨也好爱也罢，没有协议的保障，等待阿隆索的一定是残酷刑场。  
也许是能思考的时间太短，也许是抵不过人性的弱点，他还是向自己唯有的那一点点私欲妥协了。那是他短暂的生命中唯一一次败给欲望，但就是这一次，足以让他万劫不复，即使后来他还是可以选择逃离，他仍然义无反顾去弥补这一次的错误。  
终于，他什么都没说，只是静观其变。  
欧文适时制止了卡西嘴里呼之欲出的阿隆索身份，抢过了话头道：“是一名在利物浦城的西班牙贵族。由于考虑到在不久前两国的关系，我必须确保所有在英格兰的西班牙人的安全。”声音从容得不带一丝感情，又处处散发着清冷高贵的气质。  
杰拉德心里苦笑了下。时间是那样不知歇息地流逝呵，他已然不是那个晕倒在利物浦街头的孱弱少年了。那么多年来的磨砺，渐渐让他越来越强大，强大到可以镇定自若地统领整个富饶的西班牙，让身边那么多精英骑士都心甘情愿臣服于他。  
“据我所了解，应该是没有，欧文王子。”杰拉德说话时头微微下倾，表现出对一名王子应有的尊重。多年来在官场的摸爬滚打，他说话的语气也练得十分官方了，只有他自己知道有多想抓住对方的手，轻轻问上一句，“迈克尔，你好吗。”  
当然，在这个场合下，也只能想想罢了。  
而心中异样地又何止他一人。听了那句让人松一口气的回答后，欧文不动声色地在协议书上签了字，心中却是五味杂陈。一边在嘲笑着命运又一边被命运嘲笑的感觉真是说不出来的讽刺，有种想吼出来却被堵在胸口的感觉，闷得慌。  
在这种压抑的几乎让人无法呼吸的情况下，公事完成了，每个人表面上不动声色，心里却都长长松了口气。  
接下去就是人质返还，而特里也下令让所有步兵骑兵全数退回。  
“伊戈尔，你也去把贝克汉姆王子领来吧，剩下的几名英格兰骑士已经让人去带来了。”欧文有些疲倦地下着命令。  
“是。”卡西利亚斯接到命令后迅速出发前往自己的营地。

马蹄在地上扬起尘土，落下的是漠然的节奏。不知为什么，卡西忽然觉得自己心跳快了起来，又夹杂着一种难以名状的失落。  
也许这是最后一次见他了吧。这样的美貌，真该好好记在心里一辈子呢。  
似乎有些什么在回忆中舒展开了，轻轻的柔柔的，就那样铺满了整个心扉。无法抹去的，是那双比最珍贵的翡翠石还美丽的眼睛。  
想到那时候他用绷带绑自己的脸，还说自己的容貌天生丑陋，还是忍不住发笑。还有那个被戳穿了秘密有些生气的可爱表情，以及出现在自己营地里时挥剑之间的惊艳，和自己抢床睡的时候的孩子气……  
太多太多了。卡西也同时回忆起了，在营地里看见他时小小的惊喜，以及把那个美丽男子压在身下时心里的悸动。  
一切戛然而止了。  
也就是在这一瞬间，卡西终于明白了这是什么样的情感。  
卡西轻轻推开营帐的帘子，恭请他的人质。  
“大卫，你在么？”他的语气那么轻柔，轻柔得根本不像是关系到两个国家生死存亡的要事，倒像是在探访一位故友似的。  
没有回答。  
房间里，居然空空如也。  
“大卫！大卫！”怎么找都找不到人，卡西不由自主焦躁了起来，声音也大了许多，但呼喊声还是没有让美丽的英格兰王储出现。  
为什么会不在？逃跑了？  
马上否定了这种想法。贝克汉姆费尽心机就是为了让这场战争以和平的方式解决，所有的一切都是精心计划好了的，怎么可能在即将达到目的的一刻后悔逃跑。而且若是这样，必然让西班牙陷入万劫不复的境地，以他的人格，定是不会做出这样的事情。  
那么就是第二种可能。被人带走了。  
想到这里不免心慌了起来。这里除了西班牙的骑士骑兵们还有谁？一旦他们知道了贝克汉姆的身份，以连日来激战中积累起的对于英格兰的憎恨，这名英格兰王储在这里恐怕难逃一劫。  
越想越害怕，卡西冲了出去，在营地之间乱跑了一阵，还是没有看见贝克汉姆的影子。  
“有没有看见一个非常美丽的男人？”他抓起身边一个路过的骑兵就问，丝毫顾不得语气和形象，把那个骑兵吓到了。  
“没…..没有。”骑兵畏畏缩缩地说道，他当然从未见过卡西将军如此狰狞可怖的样子。  
卡西心里更是着急，放开他继续抓人问。  
身后忽然出现声音，始料未及。  
“伊戈尔，别问了，我在这里。”轻轻柔柔的，像将要飘去的清风一般，几乎是在一霎那，卡西就辨认出了声音的主人。他没有多想，也来不及思索，转身就把那个人拥进了自己的怀里，恶狠狠的。  
“你去哪里了！我都快担心死了！”语气没好到哪里去。  
“我只是闷得慌，去远处走走。”贝克汉姆一时也被卡西的反应惊得僵直在那里，几秒后身体才渐渐柔软，靠在了卡西的身上。  
沉默了片刻，贝克汉姆又开口了：“如果没猜错的话，你是来把我带回给特里城主的吧。”  
“嗯。”  
贝克汉姆一把推开了抱着自己的人，看上去有些生气：“怪不得那么急着找我呢。”  
“不，不是……我不知道该怎么说。我刚才只是担心你，非常担心，怕你出了什么事。而现在，我倒希望你永远在这里做人质。”卡西的语气很认真。  
“为什么？”贝克汉姆的嘴角悄然勾起一丝弧度。  
卡西盯着那双让世界上所有绿宝石黯然失色的眼睛，忽然扬起手轻抚眼前人的面容。  
“我喜欢你。”  
贝克汉姆骤然间觉得自己的呼吸有些急促。  
他不是傻瓜，不像那个家伙现在才知道自己的心意，早在英格兰来西班牙的路上，他就已经认定。  
终于等到这句话了呢。  
“你确定？”口气是迟疑的，嘴角却是上翘的。  
“大卫，我不知道我是否应该，也许前几天才跟你说过Xabi的事会让你觉得我是个三心二意见异思迁的人，但是我想Xabi说的没错，对于他在我身边是一种习惯……”越到后面越是语无伦次。  
“那我呢？”  
“你是我无时无刻不想见到的人。”卡西的语气一直都很认真，“刚才找不到你的时候，我曾一度怀疑你被哪个对英格兰深怀恨意的西班牙士兵带走了。一想到你会有什么三长两短，我忽然有一种了无生趣的感觉，似乎有你的地方，才有我的快乐。”  
贝克汉姆愣了片刻，又恢复了盈盈笑意：“我真的很高兴能在走之前听到这番表白，只是时间不早了，可不要让他们等急了。”  
“你是在拒绝我吗？”卡西试探性地问道。  
“你说呢？”  
“好吧，我知道你是英格兰未来的王，而我只是一个西班牙的小将军。不配……”卡西摇着头苦笑着说，“对不起。”  
“笨蛋！伊戈尔卡西利亚斯你这个大笨蛋！你要我怎么说你才明白！你以为让我下定决心来给你作人质的只是正义的力量吗？难道要我对你说‘我爱你’你才甘心么？”  
“啊？”  
“总之我们先公事公办。至于以后我们还会不会再相见就看你想不想我了。”贝克汉姆扔下这句话，飞身上了马，“快走吧，早一刻把我交还战事就早一刻结束。”  
“哦。”似乎还没反应过来的样子，卡西迟钝地上了马，和贝克汉姆一起向谈判地点飞驰去。

交换是件很迅速的事情。西班牙人重人性，所以被俘虏的几名大将身上都没有什么被拷打过的痕迹，巴拉克身上的箭伤也快愈合了，人还是一如既往豪迈精神，只是舍甫琴科看上去憔悴了很多，贝克汉姆以王储的身份上前表示关心，他也只是淡淡地笑笑以示感谢。  
至于乔科尔，他看上去更是没什么变化，眼神淡然冷漠，好像这个世界的一切都与他无关。在切尔西城权力的中心，城主特里和乔科尔都是有着漠然眼神的男子，而特里的眼神中更多的是寒冷和傲气，至于乔科尔，倒让人有种云淡风轻的感觉。  
“乔，没事吧？”  
“没事，多谢副城主关心。”和兰帕德上下级简简单单的对话，不卑不亢的语气。

次日，英格兰大军全数撤回。整个西班牙“欢送”这群不速之客，而夺得战功的欧文王子和卡西将军望着那群远去的人的背影，直至他们出了视野才离去……

第四章（1）真相与暗涌

海风带着咸湿的气息亲吻着杰拉德的脸庞。天气格外地好，金色的阳光肆无忌惮地洒满了整个海域，那些闪闪发光的金子顺着波涛起伏被吞噬，又明亮了起来，永无止息……翱翔的海鸥时不时点过海面，又一跃飞起，如同海面上的精灵，让人愉悦。  
站在船头的甲板上看着海水的倒退，杰拉德脸上展露了几天难得一见的舒心微笑。  
终于一场战事以和平的方式了结了，虽然过程出乎意料，结果还是令人满意的。  
如果有什么遗憾，那就是不能和欧文坐下来好好叙叙旧，就这么急匆匆地踏上了归途。不过来日方长，以后还是有机会享受“西班牙N日游”的。现在更重要的，是见到另一个人。  
杰拉德想喝他煮的咖啡，想看见他那双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，想听他温柔地说，我的城主。  
快想疯了。  
好在不久后就能见到他。  
杰拉德微微眯起眼睛，享受这等待和期许中的甜蜜。  
身后出现的声音却破坏了这一景致。  
“Steven，我想，有件事情必须告诉你。”  
在杰拉德的记忆里，卡拉格的声音很少那么沉重，这让他有了不好的预感。非常不好。

待卡拉讲完所有关于阿隆索的事后，空气中只剩下海浪的声音。  
卡拉看着那双绿色的眸子从最初的惊讶到后来的迷惑，渐渐沉寂，无能为力。他必须要把整件事说出来，不能让杰拉德直接去面对赤裸裸的事实，这样才是把伤害减小到最低的最好方式吧。  
一个小时过去了，杰拉德都没有说一句话，他只是怔怔地看着远方，看着船将要到达的地方。那里，他原本以为会有个男孩在港口等着他，然后热情地张开双臂迎接自己的到来……  
原来那只是自己一厢情愿呵。被骗了那么久都不知道，自己大概是全天底下最愚蠢的城主了。  
“Steven……你没事吧？”卡拉有些担心自己城主受不了这样的打击。  
杰拉德转过头，笑得有些惨淡：“我没事，谢谢你告诉我。”  
他毕竟是个城主，事情虽然非他所愿，但卡拉格所说的一切都合情合理，他也不至于愚蠢到哭着闹着说“你是骗我的，我不信！”这样的话。  
他接受了这个难以接受的事实。  
其实不接受又能怎样。原来所谓爱情，终是无望。

一天之后船靠岸了。  
杰拉德下船的时候觉得自己有些迈不出步子。说来讽刺，就在不久以前他甚至想插了翅膀飞回来，现在却有种不想踏上这片土地的感觉。  
迎接他的不是男孩儿的怀抱，而是四处张贴的冰冷可怕的告示。Xabi Alonso几个字母赫然在目。  
判决已经做出。三天后就行死刑。  
杰拉德呆立在告示前，久久没有动静。  
“Steven……”卡拉犹豫着要不要说些什么缓和一下气氛。  
“Jamie，不要担心我了。我们回城堡吧。”杰拉德说这话的时候，居然有一丝故作坚强的悲哀。  
本来他将会是世界上最快乐的人。可是现在他感觉自己变成了世界上最可悲的人。  
进入城堡的门口，所有城堡里的人都列队欢迎自己家城主和副城主的归来。虽然不是凯旋而归，但深谙杰拉德和卡拉格品性的人都知道，这样的结果比起需要杀戮和血腥的胜利更让两位城主安心。  
这原本应该是激动人心的主仆相会，但是城堡里任何一个人都明白发生了什么。杰拉德的眸子失去了所有的光彩，他只是简简单单地和所有人打了招呼，便走进了书房锁上了门。  
卡拉格看着杰拉德紧闭的房门，长叹了一口气。  
希望时间可以治愈所有的伤。

书房里。  
杰拉德从书架上取了很多书，一本一本地翻，想沉浸在书里就可以不想一些事情，却一个字也看不进去。  
脑海里卡拉格叙述的事实和那张漂亮、惹人怜爱的脸交替浮现，最后完全是怀念占了上风，尽是过去那段时间的点点滴滴。  
在街头第一次见到他，那便是个阴谋呵。可惜自己是那么傻，沦陷得那么深……  
也记得那次在后花园里看星星。漫天的星光令人着迷，但一转头看见那双明亮的琥珀色眼睛的时候，仿佛觉得所有的星星的坠落了，眼里只剩下那样的眸子。  
不！杰拉德使劲摇着头。他不能再想了！他要把关于他的一切都扔出脑海，就像从来没认识过他一样。  
可是杰拉德做不到。  
回忆仍在继续。  
那次做包子的时候他们是那样快乐，杰拉德第一次觉得看见别人开心比自己遇到乐事更美好。现在他却深深怀疑。  
那个孩子是真的快乐，还是仅仅是逢场作戏……  
之后的一切，包括那次城主会议出的事，还有临别时的依依不舍……杰拉德一直以为那是他生命里最真实的幸福，远远胜过金钱、权势，现在却全部都被狠狠否定了，一点都不剩下。  
真的，假的，假的，真的……他多想要个答案。  
杰拉德痛苦地把脸埋在自己的手心里。  
最糟糕的是，他发现自己还是爱他。

将近午夜的时候，一整天滴水未沾的杰拉德打开了紧锁的房门。  
卡拉也不放心自己城主，一直都在大厅里等待杰拉德，看见门开了喜出望外：“Steven，你想通了？”  
“是啊，想通了，”杰拉德苦笑着说，“还真是个很难的决定。”  
卡拉点点头，“想通了就好，过不了多久就会放下的。”  
“Jamie，”杰拉德突然说，“明天晚上我要见他一面，想问他几个问题。你帮我安排。”  
卡拉格欣然接受了这个任务。  
也许见完这最后一面，城主就能没有遗憾，然后一切就像阿隆索没有出现过那样走上正轨。  
这样想着他的心情也放松了，和杰拉德问了晚安便回房去睡了。  
杰拉德盯着卡拉格的背影，若有所思。

果真第二天的白天所有的事情都步入了正轨，大家都有条不紊地工作着，干活的干活，撰文的撰文，学习的学习，除了这里不再有一个叫Xabi Alonso的男孩。  
杰拉德也和以前一样，批了很多公文，阅读了不少文件，正常地生活、用餐，没什么不同寻常的。  
晚餐的时候大家围成了一桌，很多活跃气氛的话题都被提了出来，不过大家都很识时务地没提到那个名字，反倒是杰拉德自己先提到了：“晚餐后我要去牢里探望阿隆索先生。虽然是他间谍，但毕竟在这里住过一段时日。”  
杰拉德说这话的时候很平静，像是在说一个与自己无关的人。  
大家在面面相觑的同时，心里也不禁赞叹自家城主的恢复能力之强。  
晚餐后杰拉德回房间换了一件尊贵的黑色披风，佩戴着宝剑就出门了。卡拉见他这装束有些奇怪，也没多问什么，心想大概是一个人出去怕不安全所以带着武器。  
他却不知道，在杰拉德走出城堡后，转过身来凝视着城堡。很久很久，像是要把一辈子该看的都看尽。  
最后，他终于转身，踏着月色骑上了马。  
他选了最好的那匹战马。没有用马车。

水法托番外二：（1）纵情

一场大战却在开始的前夕因为那个意外俘获的英格兰王子而叫了暂停，表面的平静掩饰不了各方角力的暗流汹涌，但对普通的将士来说，权力争斗原本就都是无所谓的事，只要无需在战场上拼的你死我活，日子便过的开心逍遥。  
已是深秋时节，战场的硝烟和尘土的味道让原本干净的秋风染上了几分萧索的味道。当夕阳的最后一丝光芒没入了地平线的时候，夜晚深重的寒气缓慢而坚定的侵入伊比利亚军队满是风尘的营地。但在法布雷加斯将军的营帐里，却丝毫不见一点寒意。  
炉火生的很旺，跳动的火苗为费尔南多·托雷斯的脸上平添了一丝红晕，让那张原本清秀冷淡的面容多了几分妩媚。法布雷加斯的伤还没有完全好，胸口缠着一圈圈白色的绷带，还能隐隐看到鲜红的血迹。但是，这受伤的家伙却丝毫没有作为伤员的自觉，坚决不肯乖乖的遵医嘱在床上躺着，左手撑着自己的脑袋，右手不停的把玩着腰上别着那把短刀的精致镂花的刀柄。塞斯克额前黑色的发有些长了，疲惫加上失血过多让他的脸色还是止不住的有些苍白，脸颊瘦削了些，衬得那双黑色的眼睛更大了。火光在黑色的眸子中跃动，看得托雷斯一阵失神，他想，莫不是身边的这个家伙所有的生命都在那一双眸子里了吧。呸呸，这是在想什么呢，那个家伙有着不可思议的生命力和好运气，能在约翰·特里手下死里逃生的人还有什么过不去的坎，想这些有的没的实在是太晦气了，敲木头啊敲木头。

“Nando哥哥~~~~~”拖长了的语调把正默默在心里敲着假想中木头的托雷斯吓了一跳，抬起眼睛，正看见那双黑色的眼睛对着自己，扑闪扑闪地满是促狭的光芒。  
“什，什么事……”明明自己很是问心无愧啊，不知为什么被这样的目光盯着，却不由的连耳根都染上了淡淡的粉色。  
“我渴了啦……咦，Nando哥哥你的脸怎么那么红，屋里太热了么。”一脸的纯洁无辜，看得托雷斯一阵咬牙切齿，这小孩，什么时候变得这么伶牙俐齿会挤兑人了。  
“我，我去倒水。”迅速的转过身，只给那个在床上的人留下一个华丽丽的背影。哎，为什么自从塞斯克从特里手下奇迹般的归来之后，一切都感觉不一样了呢。自己长时间的腻在塞斯克的营帐里，一面担心着他的伤势，一面心中却又充满的满足的欣喜。而那个受了伤的家伙呢，整天笑得没心没肺的样子，大大的眼睛弯成月牙状。只是……还有一个人，似乎好久都没有见过了呢。  
托雷斯在心中默默地叹了一口气，塞尔吉奥，就让过去的都过去吧，因为我已不愿回头。

把水杯砰的一声放在桌子上，用眼神示意那个家伙快点坐起来自己喝水。哪知塞斯克却可怜兮兮地望着他：“你看，我受伤了啊”，一边装作很虚弱的样子慢慢的举起自己的手臂，“帮我啦，我现在可是伤员呢……”  
得寸进尺……心里恨的牙痒痒，却不想在这个小孩子面前落了下风，于是脸上摆出一副公事公办的正经表情，坐在了塞斯克的床边，让那个毛茸茸的脑袋偎在自己的胸口，左手端起水杯，凑到塞斯克的嘴边。  
就着托雷斯手里的杯子喝了几口之后，法布雷加斯露出了满足的微笑，弯起来的嘴角似乎把整个帐篷都点亮了，幸福的味道四散开去，美好的就像一个永远没有尽头的梦境。  
火盆里的木柴烧得噼啪作响，托雷斯仿佛觉得自己的心中也有什么东西仿佛被烧得爆裂开，暖暖的让人安心，让人沉醉，仿佛，是爱情到来的味道。

他们实在是靠的太近了，托雷斯想。他几乎能够感受到塞斯克炙热的呼吸喷在自己的脖子上，那样湿热温暖的感觉让他几乎无法自持。正在这进退不得的时候，突然是一阵天旋地转，待到回过神来，自己已然被那个本该伤重体力不支的塞斯克搂在了怀里。  
法布雷加斯的黑色眼睛亮了起来，他紧紧按住托雷斯的手腕，不给他任何拒绝和逃脱的空间。两人的身体暧昧贴合，喘息相闻。费尔南多，我的费尔南多！塞斯克的声音都变得有些暗哑。  
托雷斯抿着嘴不语，看向塞斯克的眼中却满满的全是笑意。不料旋起发难，一口咬上塞斯克的嘴唇。  
啊--他听见塞斯克一声闷闷的呼痛，嘴角勾起的弧线更大了。他们试探着含住彼此的唇，口中弥漫的血腥味道仿佛古老的魔咒，让他们有了一生一世的幻觉。  
什么都纷乱了。两人一径放肆急迫地纠缠，金色的发丝绕着手指，不知是拒是迎……深重的喘息炙在耳边，仿佛跳跃的小小火花，令他们无暇多想，不克自持--即便是来自撒旦的诱惑，若有你相伴，我亦欣然前往。  
情到浓处皆如箭在弦上，那是不得不发的。在互相撕扯中，塞斯克那把随身携带的短刀也被一只急不可耐的手猛地扯下，在地上碰撞出叮的声响，惊醒了沉醉于情欲之中的两人。  
你可愿意？塞斯克半撑起身，目光灼灼的看向他绯红的脸。  
他没有答，只是慢慢的坚定的吻了下去。  
我当然愿意，塞斯克，因为我一直那样的爱着你。  
帐外细雨疏疏，帐内却是缠绵氤氲，迷离莫测，如一个古老而绮丽的故事，不知从何而起，亦不知何时方是尽头。

待到一切结束的时候，他和他裹在同一床毯子里，听着外面雨水嘀嗒的单调声响。  
塞斯克默默地搂紧了托雷斯的肩，声音恢复了平日的超越年龄的冷静自持，“费尔南多，若这次我没有从特里的刀下回来，你会怎样？会好好活下去么？”  
托雷斯沉默了半晌，“当然。”  
塞斯克的嘴角勾起一个安心但苍凉的弧度，“你会怀念我吗？”  
“哈，等到我功成名就修书立传的那一天我会勉为其难的和修书人说起你的故事的。”  
塞斯克苦笑，“正合我意。”  
“哦？”托雷斯转过眼睛看着他长出了少许胡茬的脸，“那……可不可以再勾搭几个骑士训练营的小弟弟，整天酒绿灯红乐不思蜀？”  
“你！！”塞斯克猛地握住他的手，咬牙切齿：“那我做了鬼都不放过你！”  
托雷斯直视着他的眼睛。他的眸子是这么近，在晦暗的火光里与自己的相互映照，深沉的黑色里有一点微光，他在那双仿佛镜子一般澄澈的眼睛里看清了自己的模样。彼此的呼吸都混在一处。  
过了许久，他轻声说：正合我意。

在后来的很多个淅沥着细雨的清晨，托雷斯总会想起那个夜晚。那般忐忑而轻狂的快乐，令人万念俱灰，不遗余力，仿佛没有明天。但是命运仿佛晓来雨过的那一池浮萍，不断聚拢又散开去，像藏了一个忍不住要说破的谜。曾经以为自己已经参透迷题，却不防只在一夜人间又换了形貌。  
那不详不详的交谈，谁也不曾想过，不久便一语成谶。

第四章（2）再见  
“我想特里城主，您大概是搞错了。”阿隆索倚靠在牢房的一角，声音平静得没有一丝起伏，“自从我接受了王子的任务开始，感情就仅仅是工具而已。”  
“工具？”特里微笑着摇了摇头，“你错了，工具可以受到控制，可是这世界上又有谁可以控制自己的情感。”  
看到阿隆索没有说话，特里又说道，“如果刚才的话您能够对您的城主说，也算是了断了一份牵挂。”  
阿隆索微微牵动嘴角：“我正有此意。就看杰拉德城主还有没有这份心来看一眼即将离开这个世界的我。说不定他此刻心里只剩下了恨……”想到这里他越说越轻，眼前竟浮现了一双满怀愤怒与失望的绿色眸子，最后那声音飘渺在了牢房潮湿的空气中。  
特里沉默了半晌，忽道：“看来所谓的工具论，果然是自欺欺人的谎言呐。不过我还是想告诉你，其实抓捕你是我的主意，你的城主，恐怕他是战后才知道你的消息的。”  
阿隆索眼中掠过一丝惊讶，又或者是，一瞬即逝的欣慰。随即他闭上眼睛，慵懒地把双手枕在脑后，他听见自己的声音轻柔平静：“是不是都无所谓了。”  
特里诧异道：“难得你这样的年纪，却如此看得开。”  
阿隆索居然“扑哧”笑了，“城主好像比我大不了多少岁吧？如若我在你如今年岁的两倍之时能有此胆识与智谋，那大概梦里都会笑出来。”  
说到这里他却又想到了什么，苦笑道，“可惜没这个机会了。”  
特里听到这话，也不禁缄默。  
“已经不早了，请阿隆索先生好好休息吧，我先告辞了。”特里从牢房的小窗口往外看了看，很自然地说出了这句话。  
阿隆索疑惑地看着特里：“可是您今晚究竟是来干什么的？”以特里的性格，自然不会莫名的夜里跑到这里来说一段无关痛痒的话，但是又是因为什么呢？  
“想说的都已经说了，希望您不要太在意。”  
特里并没有解答阿隆索心中的疑惑，转身离开了牢房。  
阿隆索若有所思地看着特里的背影，那些难以读懂的言语和大约一个月前在利物浦的聚会时令人费解的表现交织在一起，心中忽然有了隐约的了然。

阿隆索坐在牢房里冰冷的床上，试图入眠。  
又传来钥匙插入锁孔的声音，然后就是铁门沉重的开启声。  
那么晚了，会是谁？  
阿隆索眼皮沉重得都不想抬一下。  
倏然间他听到了熟悉却又陌生的利物浦口音，在他的半梦半醒之中从耳边抑或是天边传来：“Xabi，你醒着吗？”  
终于还是，来了。  
重逢如同我们的相遇那般不可避免，令人躲闪不及。

“对不起。”阿隆索低着头咬着自己的嘴唇，他不敢抬头去看那双绿宝石般的明眸。  
“对不起什么？”杰拉德渐渐靠近那个男孩。那么多天不见，他瘦了，头发也长了，还冒出了胡茬，看上去那么憔悴。  
“对不起，骗了你。”无论在心里经过怎样的预演，此时的声音还是那样细碎不流畅，喉咙口像被什么堵住一样难以言语。  
“我想知道，”杰拉德的声音也紧张了起来，他在等待一个答案，比任何事情都重要的答案，“你骗了我什么？”  
阿隆索终于抬起头来看着他，用自己认为最为确定的语气：“所有。”  
这两个字像是最尖锐的刀子割着杰拉德的心脏。可是阿隆索又何尝不被这把刀所伤。  
“我不信。”  
阿隆索努力牵动自己的嘴角，给杰拉德一个傲慢的笑容：“你错了。从一开始这就是一个圈套。我靠近你只是为了得到情报而已。记得那次Luis失踪失忆么？要不是他命好，也许John就再也见不到他了。不错，这件事是我的同伙干的。因为他认定了我的身份，我们不得不除掉他。  
阿隆索停顿了下，看了看几乎是怒视着他的杰拉德，又用云淡风轻的声音接道：“你还记得罗纳尔多事件吗？你以为我是为了你才去靠近那个恶心的男人的？其实我只是为了留在会议室里得到情报而已。如果可以完成任务，我根本不在乎在我身边的是哪个男人。  
“也许你会觉得这并不是我。可是很抱歉，这才是我的本性。我是西班牙的孩子，我的父亲和我的哥哥都是在国王面前有头有脸的人物，而我是阿隆索家族的二公子，天生骄傲如斯。那个乖巧的男仆只是假象。  
“说真的我已经受够了那样低声下气的日子，可是那是我的工作我不得不那么做。现在反正战争也结束了，若让我在你面前天天放下自己的身份去讨好你，我还不如待在这四处铁墙的牢笼。”  
他把他想过要说的话全说了。他第一次明白，原来说话真的可以让人窒息。可是他不敢停，他怕他一停便再也没有勇气说下去，那样他想切断杰拉德所有牵挂的念想就会化为泡影。  
“不Xabi！”沉默过后杰拉德几乎陷入偏执的疯狂，他拼命摇晃着阿隆索的身体，“你告诉我这不是真的，你难道没有一点点在意过我？”  
阿隆索深深吸了一口气，用尽全身的力气说了两个字：“没有。”  
“那这是什么？”  
身体被剧烈的摇晃，不知不觉阿隆索身上的一个白色小袋掉在地上。  
阿隆索看了一眼，便惊慌地推开杰拉德：“这什么都不是，你放开我。”  
杰拉德不理他，自己蹲下捡起了那个小袋。  
里面装着药丸。杰拉德一眼便认出，那是那次阿隆索生病时自己喂他吃的药的余下部分。

第四章（3）五天

“你还骗我！”杰拉德在阿隆索慌忙地想把小袋子放回自己衣服里的时候一把抓住他的手，“给我。”  
阿隆索的手一下子被他握得发痛，但还是紧紧攥住手里的东西，朝他大叫道：“你干什么！这只是药丸而已，我随身带着的。”  
杰拉德不理会他，一根一根地掰开他的手指，斯条慢理地说道，“你知道吗Xabi，有的时候声音越是大就越是心虚。”  
“你似乎太过自信了。”不甘心就这样受制于人，阿隆索还想在语言上打击杰拉德，让他彻底对自己失望。  
杰拉德不为所动。他看着阿隆索的眼睛，他看到的是恐慌，是躲闪，是无法面对，而不是冷漠和无情。  
他忽然感到宽慰。他盯着那双琥珀色的眸子很久很久。  
在这样的眼神下，阿隆索终于妥协了。  
他低下头，任由杰拉德掰开自己的手。  
白色的小药丸，有些都被他攥碎了，白色的粉末和完好的药丸混杂在一起。杰拉德把它们放在自己的掌心上。  
“对不起。”又是这三个字。  
“这次又为什么说对不起。”  
“对不起我做得不够好。不该让你还会对一个即将离世的人有牵挂。”  
他低下头，像个做错了事的孩子，茶褐色的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，却遮不住长长的睫毛在他下眼睑上投下的好看的剪影，随着他眼睛的闪动而浓密不定。  
杰拉德犹豫地伸出双手，想要触碰阿隆索的脸庞。他的指尖滑过他的脸颊，最终扳起他的脸，强迫他看着自己。  
他要他看着自己，听清自己接下来说的每一个字。  
“无论怎样，我今生都不可能忘记你。”  
今生。不可能。多么重的字眼。  
可是杰拉德就是说了。那么认真而坚定，那是他早就想告诉阿隆索的话，即使是在知道真相后也未曾改变。  
他问过自己，你还爱他吗，你责怪他骗你那么久那么多吗。  
然后理性拷问他，如果你是他，你会怎么办呢。难道你不爱你的国家吗，难道国家有难的时候你不会为之奉献一切吗。他是无罪的，有罪的是本国那些贪得无厌的人，是他们挑起了战争，而自己和他只是被命运牵着鼻子走的可怜人。  
最后他听到他的心为自己回答。  
是的，我爱他，爱他，爱他。

阿隆索看着那双绿色的眼睛。  
不知过了多久，他听见自己的声音：“谢谢你。”  
谢谢你爱我那么多。可是生命无常，接下去的路我已注定无法陪你走过……  
“傻孩子，说什么谢。跟我走。”  
阿隆索瞪大了眼睛，他要确信自己没有听错。  
他说跟他走。  
“走去哪里？”琥珀色的眸子瞪着，一脸的不解。  
“随便去哪里，只要你和我一起。”  
“我的城主你疯了！劫囚可是死罪！”  
杰拉德看着他，一字一字地说：“对于我来讲，没有你才是最残酷的审判。”  
“我是无罪的，所以Xabi，请不要审判我，请跟我走。”

杰拉德的计划很简单，外面虽然有一群狱卒看守着，但都是乌合之众难堪大用，他给了他们一瓶上好的红酒，说是犒劳他们。估计现在已经喝得酩酊大醉了吧。其实不醉也没关系，酒里面的安眠药自然会发挥作用。  
他把铁门打开了一道缝往外瞧了瞧，果不其然，所有狱卒都东倒西歪地躺在桌子上、地上，难觅平日的凶神恶煞。  
他就这样带着阿隆索顺利逃出去了。  
只是，他永远都不会知道刚才在这里发生了什么。

也就是两个小时后，阿隆索逃走的消息便散布开来，在曼切斯特人的唆使下，国王下令布下天罗地网通缉出逃的西班牙间谍，各个城门被锁死，所有出入的人严加勘察。而是阿隆索是怎么逃的也被拿来大做文章，由于根据狱卒的证明，当时在牢房出现过的只有杰拉德和特里两人，所以无论是哪个放走的阿隆索都会被处以极刑，那么曼切斯特人便可以从中得渔人之利了。此等好事他们何乐而不为呢。  
“是不是……”阿隆索抽出在杰拉德手中自己的手，环顾着周围来来往往的步兵，“你不该救我的……这样下去早晚会被找到。”  
“就算死，我也要和你死在一起！”某城主一副视死如归的样子。  
“喂……别那么肉麻。”  
“我是真心的……”撅着嘴一脸委屈的绿眼睛主人可怜兮兮地望着阿隆索，“真的，和你在一起我什么都不怕。”  
阿隆索叹了口气，“可是我怕。”  
“没关系的。”杰拉德忽然信心十足地说，“西班牙方面我已经派人送信去了，相信他们马上就会派使者来谈判，出不了五天你就会被无罪释放，我们只要确保这五天不被人找到就没问题。”  
五天。  
要在这样的环境里东躲西藏五天是何其艰难的事情。  
接下去他们要面临的第一个困难便是出城。现在他们还处于切尔西管辖的范围内，这也是全国搜捕活动最为密集的区域，只要出了城，他们便可以暂时松一口气。  
但是此时此刻城门已经被封堵，每一个来往的人都要经过城管的仔细盘问，城门口排起了长队。这时候去排队定是不明智的举动，能不能过得了城管那关不说，就算是排队的过程中也要时刻面对四处巡视的步兵们。  
不行，必须得想方法快点出去。但现在大城门已被堵得水泄不通，怎么办呢。  
阿隆索看了看城管们。清一色的全是强壮的年轻男子。  
既然是年轻男子，就有血气方刚这样的……弱点。阿隆索深深呼吸。  
反正诱惑这样的事，他也不是第一次做了。

在他们顺利出城后，杰拉德强压住自己要回去揍死那个色狼城管的怒气。  
“他到底摸了你多少下！”  
“没有当初那个来自曼切斯特的混蛋多。”阿隆索红着脸如实交代。  
“我要去曼切斯特杀了那个混蛋！”  
“大城主！你可别忘了我们现在是在逃命……”阿隆索嗔怪道。  
杰拉德无奈地叹了口气：“那现在我们逃亡哪里？”  
“乡村。乡村地区地大物博，有什么情况也好及时发现。而且过几天田园生活也不错……喂你盯着我看干嘛？”阿隆索话说到一半，发现那双绿眼睛正盯着自己，不禁有些疑惑。  
杰拉德轻轻一笑：“我的男仆原来那么聪明有大智，真是令在下刮目相看啊。”  
这话有几分真心几分揶揄阿隆索自是听得出来，于是他便也莞尔：“那是杰拉德城主调教得当。”  
两人相视大笑，之前被追捕时候的紧张气氛荡然无存。

水法托番外二：（2）赛  
夜已入深。月色朦胧，虫鸣缠绵，托雷斯感受到身边传来的轻微的鼾声，忍不住微笑。  
他轻轻侧身，接着洒进来的点点碎月之光，看着身边的人。  
Cesc，我们是有罪的吗。  
他想问，回答他的却是均匀的呼吸和颤动着的长长睫毛。  
他的cesc睡熟了。  
他也欣然入睡。  
且不管明天将是如何，他确认，此时此刻，便是他今生最为幸福的时刻。  
也许答案已然不攻自破。这样来之不易的幸福，这样美好的cesc，只能是天赐，怎可能是罪过。  
迷迷糊糊中，他把答案想得这样理所当然，也就轻而易举遗忘了，曾经有个人义无反顾地挡在他身前，用自己的生命来捍卫他的安全。

第二天便传来了好消息。英格兰方面已经把军队退出西班牙国境之外，这场战争也可以告上一段落。  
托雷斯慢慢吞吞地骑着马，故意走到了骑兵部队的最后面。  
“喂，那么想我啊，我们可是早上才分开哦。”法布雷加斯丝毫没有因为得了便宜放弃揶揄他的“Nando哥哥”，他承认他就是坏心眼的想看见那张可爱的雀斑脸因为自己而浮上红晕。  
“你……”托雷斯语塞，一想起昨晚之事真是羞愧难当……怎么就这样掉进这个小孩的圈套呢……好像还是自己主动的…….  
“还疼吗？”瞬间法布雷加斯又变得无限柔情，一双乌黑漂亮的眼睛充满关心地看着那张红扑扑的脸蛋。  
“……还有点。”真是难以启齿。  
“让我看看。”  
“你……禽兽！”托雷斯稍稍加快马速，决定自己暂时得和这只小禽兽保持一段距离，不然他真是什么话都说得出口。  
可是他不敢太靠前。那个长发男子正走在队伍的最前头。  
曾经那么熟悉的人，如今变得如此令他畏惧。如果能躲，他宁愿躲他一辈子，让自己所辜负的心意和无法兑现的誓言都在下辈子得以实现，多好。  
只是该来的总是会来，无可闪避。

托雷斯犹豫地走进了那所屋子。他们都一直以为，那会是他们一生一世的家，而如今，托雷斯已经做了决定。  
他问过自己，那么多的回忆，你真的舍得放下么。  
当看到那双乌黑的眼眸时一切都有了答案。  
“Sergio？你在吗？”他听到自己的声音在颤抖，甚至在说这个名字的时候他的感觉自己的牙齿都撞到了一起。  
“Nando。”  
他看见了他，没有往日的笑容，只有一脸的憔悴。最令他揪心的是，他的长发不见了。  
“你……剪了头发？”托雷斯开口问了，却又后悔了。  
“嗯。”  
“很……很好看……”  
托雷斯忽然想哭。往事一幕幕浮现在自己的眼前，自己却那么残忍地把那些最美的片段、最好的真心剪得支离破碎。  
“Nando。祝你幸福。你的东西我都帮你收拾好了。”拉莫斯的声音依然淡淡的。  
傻瓜，为什么要对我那么好。为什么在这个时候还是为我着想。我是混蛋。  
可是最后说出口的，还是只有客套的那些话。  
“谢谢你Sergio。再见。”  
他迅速拿着行李离开了这里。他怕自己再多逗留一秒，又会不舍。  
他想他会永远记得，有个男人，曾经对他那么好。

几天后。  
“什么？比武大赛？这太荒唐了！”托雷斯差点没把正在喝的一口水喷出来，而旁边的法布雷加斯也是一脸疑惑。  
“是的，据说是要比武选出卡西将军身边的副将。”来传信息的人说道。  
“这样啊……那就是我cesc大显神威的时候了！”法布忽然变得斗志昂扬起来，“Nando你就看我怎么秒杀全场的吧。”  
使者附和着：“没错，将军说这次最有希望的就是你们俩和Sergio了，要好好加油。”  
“一定会的！”精力过剩的小孩握拳道。  
托雷斯笑着对使者说，“你别听他瞎说。他还不一定过得了我这一关呢。”  
“谁说的！你晚上体力那么差……”小孩反唇相讥道。  
“喂喂喂……”托雷斯涨红了脸，阻止那只小禽兽继续说下去，“不信我们一会儿试试。”  
“试就试，谁怕谁啊！”

水法托番外二：（3）殇逝  
拉莫斯第一次发现，原来自己的房子那么大，大的让他感到孤单，感到前所未有的寒冷。就算是来回忙碌的佣人再多也于事无补。  
其实，原本就是孤身一人，一直都是。那个人，从来未属于自己过，又谈何失去呢？  
早该发现了，在那天他不顾自己的拦阻找特里去拼命的时候；或者是更早一些，早到……最初的最初，他可以在那双眼睛里看到所有的，感激，同情，信任……除了，爱。可是终究是因为太在乎而忽视了，或者说太自信自以为时间可以帮助自己获得一切，最后当结果赤裸裸地呈现在眼前时感觉天都要塌下来了。  
幸好，他还是撑住了。  
一间房间里传来了“哐当”的声响，似乎是什么东西倒地的声音。然后粗心的女仆急急忙忙跑出来，一脸歉意地说：“对不起拉莫斯先生，我不小心把武器架弄倒了，请您责罚。”  
拉莫斯茫然地看了她一眼，摇了摇头：“扶回去就好了，记住别把武器放错层。”  
他的心思根本不在这事上，要不然，他不会不记得，自己有两把一模一样的剑，而且有一把是喂了剧毒的。  
而粗心的女仆，自然也不知道这两把看似没什么区别的剑究竟有什么差别，按照记忆，她把一把放在了最后一层，另一把放在了第一层。

比武大赛如期而至。  
比赛采取的是淘汰赛制。托雷斯和法布雷加斯被分在不同的两组，各自奋战。这是一场点到即止的大赛，失败者顶多是受点皮肉之伤，毕竟都是自己兄弟。所以说参赛的绝大多数人都是抱着一种参与光荣外加观战的心态来的，他们可不会妄想自己能够过托雷斯、法布或者拉莫斯其中任意一人。  
另一组传来了好消息。法布力压群雄，顺利获得一个决赛名额。托雷斯欣然地笑了，手上挥剑的力度也加大了不少。只要战胜了眼前的这个人，再战胜下一个对手之后就能和他的cesc会师决赛。  
到时候他可以好好地惩治下这个小孩。  
一个华丽的转身让步，托雷斯躲过对方一击。他顺势向前似要刺对方左侧，在对方向右闪避之时剑锋忽而一转，直直向对手右肩刺去！  
随着血肉撕裂的声音，托雷斯及时止住了手上的力道，只在对方肩上划开一个小口。而对手诚惶诚恐地看着他，那眼光甚是佩服。  
判官一锤定音：“托雷斯胜。”  
那么，在遇到法布前的最后一个对手，会是谁呢？  
他握紧了手中的剑，眼神坚毅。  
然后他看见了他。那个左手拿着战斧的男子。就算是短发，也一样那么耀眼夺目。  
托雷斯坚毅的眼神渐渐变得软弱而迷茫，紧握着剑的手也慢慢松开。他连面对他的勇气都没有，又怎么与他交战。  
台下的人都在屏息等待一场恶战的来临。  
台上的两个人看着对方，谁都没有动手。  
一分一秒过去。忽然台上发出清脆的声响，剑落地的声音清晰得让每个人都听到。  
还有托雷斯的话，一字一句，确定无疑。  
他说，我退出。  
几乎是在全场哗然声中，托雷斯默不作声地走下台，双手不安地整理着自己的鬓发。  
他听到台上传来了拉莫斯的声音，疲惫的，不带有任何情感色彩的：“那么，我的最后一个对手是谁？”  
待到托雷斯转过身，就看见他的cesc在台上了。  
不知为什么，他的心里有不好的预感在隐隐作祟。

在喧闹和起哄声中，万众瞩目的决赛开始了。这场比赛的胜者将统领他们所有人，地位几乎和卡西平起平坐。  
“请双方挑选武器。”  
拉莫斯来到自己被带到场上的武器架前。他最善使的是刀，可是他突然想用剑。  
原因仅仅是，那是Nando最喜欢的武器，优雅而有杀伤力。  
他的武器架上有两把一模一样的剑。最上层的那把是他常使的，训练作战只用。最下层的那把喂有剧毒，用来应对紧急情况，比如偷袭或者在对手实力比自己强得多的时候。  
拉莫斯拿下了最上层的那把剑。这时候的他显然忘记了自己家里有个粗心的女仆。

托雷斯感到自己的心跳越来越快，几乎就要把他吞没。  
怎么回事，明明不是在为比赛的结果而紧张，为什么心会跳得那么快。  
他企图平复自己的心跳，但无论怎样安慰自己都无济于事。  
台上两个人打得你来我往，好不热闹。这看上去是一场势均力敌的高手之间的较量，一时半会儿也分不出什么胜负，所有的人都瞪大了眼珠子鼓着掌叫着好，只有托雷斯默默祈祷。  
这该死的比赛快结束吧。谁赢都好，不要再打下去了。  
这时候拉莫斯找到法布雷加斯一个空隙，舞剑过去，而法布也是眼明手快的好手，纵身一跃让开了，也就是这一瞬间便借着反弹力往回扑来，让拉莫斯连连后退，总算是躲过了这次风驰电掣般的反击。  
高手过招，一个疏忽便是致命的。两人都不敢怠慢，保全自己万无一失之时还在寻找着对方的破绽。  
不知过了多久，法布雷加斯的步子渐渐有些虚。托雷斯心里暗叫不好，大概是那小孩的伤还未痊愈，他刚想请求暂停比赛，说时迟那时快，拉莫斯已然瞅准这个空隙，招招直逼法布雷加斯，让那孩子节节败退，最后一剑刺向他的左胸，终于法布避无可避，被刺出一道浅浅的伤口后倒在了地上。  
判官的声音再次响起：“拉莫斯胜。”

台下爆发出一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼，所有人都雀跃着迎接他们年轻的统帅，跳起来的人让托雷斯看不清台上的状况，但心里的不安越来越强烈。  
“让一让，让我过去！”他在人群中拼命挤着，他也不知道他在着急什么，这只是一场无关紧要的选拔赛，不是么？他的cesc虽然输了比赛，但会乖乖回到他身边，他们还有很多很多，多得不计其数的日子要一起过呢。  
Cesc是不是？Cesc你回答我啊！  
为什么，越是靠近那里，越是有窒息的感觉……  
他看到了他，他趴在地上，神情痛苦，面容扭曲，而周围根本没人注意到。  
你怎么了？你又受伤了吗？  
所有的欢呼声，终于随着托雷斯发疯般地冲上来抱着法布雷加斯呼喊着他的名字而停止。在场的人这才注意到，战败的少年已经痛苦地倒地很久了。  
托雷斯小心翼翼地扳过他的身体，顿时倒抽一口冷气：从他伤口里流出的血是黑色的！此时那个英气勃发的少年已然嘴唇发紫奄奄一息，但他求生的欲望那么强烈，还是在痛苦地抽搐着，企图抓住那一点点活着的可能。  
“Nando，Nando……”他嘴里含糊不清地说着什么，附耳倾听竟然都是这样一个名字。  
“我在这里，cesc我在这里！”托雷斯紧紧抓住他的手，可是他绝望地感到，他什么都不会抓住，那曾经活蹦乱跳的生命正在无可逆转地流走。  
他无能为力地看着那明亮漆黑的眸子黯淡下来。他知道自己生命中最美丽的那颗星星坠落了。  
“Nando——我，我好痛，好难受……啊——”  
就算是多年以后，托雷斯依然会记得这句话，它被说出来的时候是那么痛苦，难么绝望，更重要的是，那是法布雷加斯给他留下的最后一句话。  
然后，他便缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
托雷斯知道，他再也不会痛，再也不会难受了。  
可是自己也再也看不见他了。  
突如其来地变故让所有人都大吃一惊，拉莫斯也愣住了，他束手无策地站在那里，嘴里喃喃着，“Nando，他怎么了……”  
托雷斯看着怀里的人，过了好久才抬头，冷冷地看着拉莫斯：“如你所愿，他死了。”  
“你说什么…..他……我没有……”他结结巴巴地解释着，可是他发现自己什么都说不出来。Cesc,cesc死了，被他亲手杀死了。  
他想上去看看好友的遗体，却被冰冷刺骨的带着怨恨的眼神阻止了。  
“拉莫斯先生，如果你想来确认的话就不必了——他地的确确是没有呼吸了。”  
“Nando，我没有杀他——真的就是点到即止。”拉莫斯还在辩解着，他自己也不明白为什么轻轻刺了一下就会致命。  
“你想说什么？难道剑上的毒不是你下的是自己走上去的么？”  
毒……  
拉莫斯终于想起了粗心女仆的事。可是已经来不及了。

第四章（4）天罗地网

“这么说，你是从小就被训练的？”  
“训练倒也谈不上。我的父亲是国王陛下位高权重的臣子，而我哥哥也在朝中求得了高职，至于我嘛，就长年在家，不在外露面，甚至很少有人知道我父亲还有我这么个儿子。”  
“那么，你的本事是天生的？”杰拉德嘴角扬起一丝含义不明的弧度，而阿隆索只是认真回答他的问题无所察觉：“哪有天生之说，几乎每个人的成就都是通过努力得来的——当然，也许有人真的是上天特别偏爱吧。”  
那一刻他想起了特里，年纪轻轻就拥有举世无双的武力和智谋，只要他愿意，他可以夺得整个天下——可是他又想起那天晚上，那样的言语，那样的神情，分明就是心中有所牵挂。  
杰拉德奇怪的问题让他不再多想：“怪不得呢……你是怎么努力的？”  
“嗯？”这算什么问题，阿隆索不明白他究竟想问什么。  
“我是说，能让我对你一见倾心的是何种妖术呢？”杰拉德的笑容更为明显了，他轻轻地靠在了阿隆索身边，伸手搂住了他的脖子：“能再为我演示一下吗？”  
阿隆索低着头浅笑着，嘴上可不甘落败：“这妖术是我家独门秘方岂可外传？不仅仅是你，就连曼切斯特城那个无恶不作的色狼也被我的妖术所魅惑了呢。”  
杰拉德不满地挑了挑眉毛：“那你说，在你的家乡，是不是还有很多被你的妖术所迷惑的可怜男子？”  
“是啊……那可多着呢……”  
明知他是故意这么说来气自己的，杰拉德还是忍不住鼓起一张包子脸，却被阿隆索笑着按了下去：“好啦……逗你玩呢，你看你多像只包子。”  
杰拉德嘟哝着，“没错，我看也不过如此，不然怎么没迷倒Luis呢？”  
这话一出口，两人都沉默了。良久，阿隆索抓着自己的衣角，慢慢吞吞地说道：“对不起，Luis的事。”  
“反正也没造成什么坏结果……不过如果你真心想补偿的话……”  
“嗯？”阿隆索扬起头，琥珀色的眸子注视着杰拉德，却被那炽热的眼神所灼伤，语气幽幽的话语更是火上浇油：“做我的人。”  
这一回某人反应迅捷：“嗯？我没听清楚……对了你想吃什么？想吃什么我去做……这屋子虽然旧了点但还是设备齐全的，再加上周围有那么多丰富的原材料，我保证你吃得比在城堡里还好。对了，如果你想学的话……”他一边喋喋不休地说着一边往外走，屋子里的空气像是骤然深温，热得他没法呆下去。  
可是他没走出去，也没说完，那张嘴就被另一张嘴堵住了，不知何处放的眼神也岁着迎上来那双神情的墨绿色眸子而静止。  
他们忘情地吻着对方，如此缱绻悱恻让人深陷，心也在唇舌的交缠间紧紧贴合在一起，并心有灵犀地各自默默许下此爱不渝的誓言。就在那一刻，他们互为整个世界。  
那时候的他们又哪里知道，要达到所谓的永恒，需要越过多少的障碍。

又是多雨的季节，也许是自有身边人的温暖，便不觉得那么寒冷了。  
“xabi……你记不记得，我第一次见到你的时候，也是这样的雨。”杰拉德靠在在窗前看着窗外说道，也像是在自言自语回忆。  
“我怎么会忘记？那天你还戴着一顶古怪的帽子呢。我看到你的时候忍着才能不笑出来。”  
“有那么好笑么……我们要不要重拾回忆？”  
这个提议看似很荒唐，缺乏可行性，但阿隆索仔细一想，今天下着大雨，兴许抓捕行动会松懈，再加上这两天都没怎么出去，也不知道情况如何，便欣然答应了。  
更重要的是，他想知道和自己喜欢的人在雨里闲庭信步，那会是怎样的一番快乐。

就算是下雨天，市区的街上来往的人还是络绎不绝，花花绿绿的伞也算成就了一番别样的景致。阿隆索的估计没错，那帮懒军今天都休息了，街上也没前两天那么混乱而人人自危，就算通缉阿隆索的告示还是贴的满街都是，但谁来管你一个行人是谁呢。  
可是他们的幸福没有持续多久，行人的谈话彻底让他们的心跌到了谷底。  
“你知道吗？利物浦城堡里的人全都被抓起来了，据说他们城主杰拉德为了一个间谍而不惜铤而走险劫狱，至今下落不明，很可能是和那个叫阿隆索的间谍在一起。”一个行人如此说道。  
“那么抓了利物浦城堡的人为了引杰拉德出来？这又是曼切斯特人的主意吧，为了打击切尔西和利物浦他们什么事情都做的出来。”他身边的人回答道。  
“唉，这种事我们还是少谈论的好，总之啊，利物浦这次凶多吉少。”  
声音渐渐眼去，杰拉德和阿隆索从对方震惊的眼神中确认自己没有听错。  
利物浦城堡里的所有人，全部都因为杰拉德被抓了！

“不行，我要去救他们。”他的声音那样低沉而悲怆，手紧紧握着拳，青筋暴突，似乎想要把曼切斯特人捏碎了一般。  
“我和你一起去。”阿隆索看着杰拉德，眼神坚毅，丝毫不肯退让。  
“不，不用……我一个人去更安全。”  
“我才是导致他们被抓的罪魁祸首——”  
“xabi，别傻了，他们根本不在乎西班牙间谍，他们想搞垮的是我，是利物浦……就算今天没有你这件事，明天他们还是会找一个别的理由来对付我的。”  
“那你更不能自投罗网了！”  
“Xabi……”杰拉德无奈地叹了口气，想说什么，却又被打断了。  
“没有别的办法吗？再想想，一定会有的。”  
杰拉德看着阿隆索，终于点了点头：“好，我们先想想有什么计策可行。不过在这之前我们要吃点东西——”

杰拉德知道，有些事情他是必须去做的，正如有些人，他无论如何都要保护。  
他的xabi是如此信任他，所以根本没有注意到他在汤里做了手脚。  
杰拉德抱着沉沉入睡的xabi，把他安顿在街边旅馆的一间房间里。  
睡吧，xabi，希望你醒来的时候，我已经顺利救出Jamie他们。这件事我必须独自承担，因为在任何情况下，我都不能让你犯险。  
再留恋一眼那个孩子的睡颜，杰拉德毅然转身走了出去。

赶到他们关押的地方之时已是晚上。趁着夜色，杰拉德摸进了潮湿阴暗的牢笼，他此行的目的是打探清楚他们究竟被关在哪里，然后再计划具体行动。  
看守神色安详，对于外来的入侵者丝毫未有察觉。杰拉德仔细上前一看，那看守竟然在站岗的过程中睡着了。嘴边扬起一丝轻蔑的笑，这样的工作态度，居然还不被开除？他顺手拿起他身上的钥匙，不费吹灰之力就进入了监狱的大门。  
他这才发现，里面比他想象得更为安静，一根针掉到地上的声音都能听见。  
气氛，似乎有些诡秘得不同于往常。  
而这座地下监狱的结构如迷宫一般，杰拉德穿梭于各个通道之间，一时半会儿还没有发现任何和利物浦城的人有关的踪迹，渐渐的心中有些急躁了。  
躲过几个巡夜的人员，他继续搜寻着他想找的人，可是他忘记了自己才是真正的目标。  
所以当天罗地网撒下来的时候，他竟然丝毫没有察觉。  
的确是很突然的事，突然到常人都无法反应过来。  
暗无天日的地牢里瞬间亮如白昼，所有的灯都被打开，然后杰拉德就看见克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多带着一群手下出现在他面前。  
那个人渣带着嘲弄的眼神看着他，轻蔑地说，久违了，杰拉德城主。

第四章（5）变数

梳得油光发腻的头发，在惨白的灯光下看上去就如蟑螂外壳一般。克里斯蒂亚诺身材魁梧，带着自以为可以迷倒天下人的笑容恶心着杰拉德身上每一个细胞每一处毛孔，如果不是忌惮他身后那群虎视眈眈的曼切斯特士兵和担心利物浦人的安危，他早已拼个鱼死网破了。  
此时却只能用眼神杀人，那墨绿色的瞳恨不得在克里斯蒂亚诺身上刺出一个个洞来，语气却依然能保持平静：“他们在哪里？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺嘴角勾起：“杰拉德城主果然仁慈，自己身陷囫囵心里想着的却都是他人，真是，啧啧……”  
杰拉德听他轻佻的言语，心中燃起怒火，愤愤地说：“何必废话！要打就打。”  
“那么说杰拉德城主是拘捕咯？”  
“我本身无罪，何来逮捕之说。”心里念及当时救阿隆索出去之时没人看见，心想暂不认罪，不然牵扯到那个好不容易救出来的男孩可就糟了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺也知道他是在保护什么人，话锋一转：“杰拉德城主可知道为什么逮捕你的任务会落到我们曼切斯特人手上？”论才干，没人比得上切尔西城主，而且阿隆索就是在那里的底狱中逃出来的，无论怎么看由切尔西来负责更为合理一些。  
“因为你和切尔西城主都是嫌疑人。”克里斯蒂亚诺带着意味深长地笑容，“我倒更希望是特里城主干得，毕竟干掉他对我们更有利——但是可能么？最简单排除法，用脚趾想都知道是你。”  
杰拉德一时语塞。  
“所以你，乖乖束手就擒吧。这样还可以放你的副城主以及仆人们一条生路。”

没有想象中的屈服。宝剑的光芒盖过那惨白的灯光，以迅雷不及掩耳之势闪电而过后一个曼切斯特士兵就倒下了。那道剑光还不罢休，直直指向克里斯蒂亚诺，要不是他身手敏捷早已成为杰拉德又一个剑下冤魂，就算是勉强避开也被剑气所伤，一道血色的伤口蓦然浮现。  
克里斯蒂亚诺万万没想到他会反抗，他一伸手，手下一拥而上想抓捕杰拉德，可是杰拉德的实力远远超出他们的想象。他身强体壮，看上去像靠蛮力取胜之辈，实际上一把刻有繁复纹饰的宝剑在他手里被挥舞的分外灵巧，看则有观赏看，实战则招招致命。那些平时看似善战的士兵哪里是他的对手，就算是克里斯蒂亚诺自己在与他交手后也节节败退。克里斯蒂亚诺见势不妙后心一横，想到内维尔城主曾经阴着脸说的计策，便又大手一挥。  
“来人，把卡拉格的手脚砍下来。”  
这话果然有用，杰拉德立即住手，大叫道：“不！”  
这招果然是最有效的。  
克里斯蒂亚诺又恢复了一脸媚笑：“我早说过嘛，他们的安危就掌握在城主您的手里。您如此不配合，他们的手脚如何保得全？”说罢就让人把早已昏厥的卡拉格拖上来，挥起刀把就要下手。  
“住手！”  
“哐当”一声，被杰拉德松开的剑落在地上。  
他选择保全卡拉格的手脚。

主色调是蓝色的城堡，这样的颜色似乎暗示了城堡的主人是一个悲秋伤怀的雅士，但所有人都知道绝非如此。  
约翰特里在书房里翻阅着书籍。无论是读到精彩之处还是无趣之处，脸上都看不见一点异样的表情。  
米克尔敲了敲门：“城主。”纵使他是心里有千般欣喜，他也不敢贸然闯入。城主平时对他们不差，就算是不苟言笑也离和颜悦色不远了，但无论是谁都对他有一份可敬不可亲的畏惧感，这种感觉比起面对陛下也有过之而不及，似乎这个男人天生就立于天下之顶端。  
“进来。”  
米克尔掩饰不住满脸笑容，他手舞足蹈地对特里说道：“恭喜城主！杰拉德城主已经被抓获了，这样您就洗清了嫌疑——”  
“噢。”特里的目光依然聚焦于手中的书册。  
米克尔摸摸脑袋。自己跟这特里城主这些年，哪里见到他大喜大悲过呢。这样的表情也实属正常了，便识趣地退了出去。  
“等等。”特里叫住了他。  
“嗯？”米克尔心里一惊，不知所为何事。  
特里却忽然微笑：“既然有那么好的事，那今晚我就设宴庆祝，通知各将军臣子务必前来。”  
这天晚上切尔西城歌舞升平，美酒飘香。香槟不知开了多少瓶，臣子们不知醉了多少次，唯有坐在最上方的那个人薄唇微抿，眼中有着莫名的什么东西，偶尔呷一口杯中物，便又转目看向臣子们的百态。  
“报告城主，副城主醉了。”  
也许这是第一次，特里亲自下座去查看兰帕德的情况。末了叫上旁边的乔科尔：“乔，和我一起扶弗兰克回去。他醉了。”  
这样的行为着实令人费解，但乔科尔平时也是个行事让人费解的主，大家就看着这俩令人费解的一主一臣扶着醉得不省人事的兰帕德去了他的房。

“他在五天之后会醒来。”特里的声音听上去那么漫不经心，话的内容却让乔科尔都惊愕了。  
“城主……”  
“乔，你是这个城堡里最冷静的人。答应我，无论今后发生了什么，你都要保持这里的平静。”特里的声音里难得有一丝温柔，可是那时疑惑的乔科尔却没有听出隐藏在温柔背后的东西。他心里揣测着城主想要做的事，无奈百思不得其解，除了答应城主的要求也没有第二选择。  
乔科尔看着沉睡的兰帕德，待再转过身时，早已没有特里的踪影。

“杰拉德城主，为了少受皮肉之苦，您还是认罪。”克里斯蒂亚诺手中把玩着浸了盐水的皮鞭，满意地看着上面沾染的触目惊心的红色液体。那是和现在杰拉德身上一样的颜色。  
杰拉德依旧咬着牙关，一句话都不说。眼中的怒色和悲哀越来越深，却无能为力挣脱身上的束缚。  
“或者还有另外一个选择？如果您能告诉我他在哪里，不用认罪，我立刻就放了您。”  
“无耻！”克里斯蒂亚诺要做什么谁都知道，他怎么可能把他的xabi推进火坑。  
“那就让我来给杰拉德城主清洗一下身上的血迹吧。”话刚说完，一桶正烧得沸腾的热水就被人抬了上来。克里斯蒂亚诺命人为杰拉德松绑，却不让人放开他的手脚，四个人抬着他，就等一声令下直接把他扔到那沸水中去煮了。  
正欲行令，却听到如腊月冷霜一般低沉的声音：“谁让你们对杰拉德城主如此无理。”  
所有人心里都是一抖。知道来者是谁，却没有人敢对视那双狭长阴冷的双目。  
克里斯蒂亚诺是内维尔跟前的红人，此时也只是壮了胆才说道：“城主，您怎么来了。”  
内维尔也不回答，而是说道：“放了杰拉德城主。他是无辜的。”  
在场的人包括杰拉德都大吃一惊。这唱的又是哪出？杰拉德为救情人铤而走险已然是铁铮铮的事实，难道还会有变数不成？再说，内维尔又怎么会轻易放过弄死别的城主的机会？  
再开口时，那万年飞雪的眼睛中夹带了一丝嗜血的喜悦：“救走间谍的人已经认罪了。”  
他拿出一纸认罪书，约翰特里的签名跃然纸上。  
是啊，人哪里有放弃到口的熊掌而到水里去抓鱼的道理？

第四章（6）偏爱

杰拉德不记得那天自己是怎么走出去的，身边被释放出来的卡拉格一干人等说了什么他也一概不记得，只记得走出阴湿的底狱迎来的是刺骨的寒，虽未到严冬时分，那飘落的细雨却像是降霜飞雪，点点沁入他的肌肤，从头到脚已然不知温暖是何物。步行中毫无意识地踩在地上的小水塘里，水迹瞬间蔓延开来，透过他的鞋袜侵蚀着他早已冰凉的趾。  
他嗤笑，嗤笑自己的木然迟钝，嗤笑现今才面对自己一直不敢想的事情却为时已晚。  
细微的线索，飘渺的蛛丝，所有自以为被隐藏得天衣无缝的片段瞬间汹涌而来。他不是没见过那偶然相撞的眼神里饱含着怎样的情绪，却固执地不愿去懂，似乎自己只要仰望着那个从不轻易喜悲却只要心有所愿便能夺去整个天下的男子就足矣。他曾以为他管理好自己的城市，然后远望那运筹帷幄的切尔西城主再自叹不如几声，就是他们今生全部的牵连。可惜他们都是凡人，谁又能料到上天如此喜欢玩笑，竟然给了他们这样一个推不脱逃不掉的永世羁绊。  
完全失了神地看着地上的雨水渐渐染上一丝触目惊心的红色，却竟然反应不过来是来自自己满身的伤痕，就那么一会儿，伤痛、思绪以至于整个世界都离他远去，徒留一片细雨淅沥下的朦胧灰暗与透彻心扉的寒意。直到眼前传来在雨中玩耍的小孩的嬉笑声杰拉德才又与现实有了交集，只茫然地盯了一会儿，眼前便渐渐模糊，却又缓缓清晰。  
平静多年的记忆的水面在此刻泛起了涟漪，时光倒流沙漏回转，拨开现实重现被尘封的过往，似乎也有那么几个孩子不知天高地厚地在秋雨里肆无忌惮地玩耍，仗着将来必有一日能登于不同的高位而将下人们贴心的一声“小心着凉”置若罔闻。  
偏偏这是身处宫殿之中，下人们不敢管但那些王公大臣可不是吃素的，更何况那些孩子中还有王储大卫 贝克汉姆。若是让他着凉了任凭再位高权重，谁担待得起。  
那是多好的年华，没有战争，没有勾心斗角，只有一片纯真散落在那迷了眼的蒙蒙细雨里。他们被像老鹰捉小鸡般捉回宫殿的时候还是意犹未尽，童真的笑声充满了整个宫殿。  
怕孩子们在室内待得无聊，大臣们就想了一个游戏，找了几件精雕细琢的物件放进一个只开了一个口的木箱子里，让每个孩子去抽自己偏爱的，看能拿出什么即隐喻了这孩子的人生里能抓住什么。至于你放手的，恐怕是一辈子也与之无缘了。  
作为王储的小贝克汉姆首先把手伸了进去。淘了一会儿后，他拿出一把精致的小梳子，雕琢精美，梳齿分明，稍一偏转便有淡淡流光转瞬即逝，华美珍贵自是尽在不言中。年老的大臣啧啧赞叹：“王储日后定是个举世无双的美男子啊……”  
众臣附和着，在附和声中曼切斯特年少的城主继承人加里 内维尔也把手伸了进去，拿出一本书册。  
“啧啧……”群臣再赞叹，“内维尔城主将来必是国之栋梁，知识渊博无人能及啊……”  
接下去本来应该是小特里，谁知到小杰拉德少不更事，竟率先把手伸了进去，小特里知道是轮到自己了也把手伸了进去，伸手一抓却不曾想抓住的是小杰拉德的手臂。  
场面顿时变得尴尬不堪，好心的老臣在一边提醒小杰拉德：“斯蒂文，这是约翰的机会，你应该让他先来。”  
小杰拉德知是自己犯错，面红耳赤地想抽出手，小特里也很配合地放开了，率先把手抽了出来。但谁知小杰拉德犯错后过于紧张的心让他抽出手来的时候不小心把盒子弄倒了，东西哗啦啦全掉了出来。  
“对……对不起。”小杰拉德嗫嚅着，垂头丧气的模样让一旁的臣子都心生爱怜。  
于是就有人出来打圆场：“没关系，东西可以放回去再抽嘛。”  
“不必了。说不定是上天注定我什么都抓不到呢。”这次沉稳开口的是小特里，他只是不想再看那些大臣跪了一地的谄媚之样而找了借口，并非真如他自己所说般怨天尤人。  
杰拉德现在还记得那时望着比自己更高的小特里想着，这样的人，怎么可能将来什么都得不到……  
可是如今……  
回忆伴随着越发薄弱的意识渐渐模糊，过去的，现在的，都遥远得抓不住，就算飞身去追也无济于事……身体孱弱得不能再承受任何负担，就这么毫无防备地倒了下去。  
“城主！”“Steven！”与他一同被放出的利物浦众人担心地惊呼着，共同扶住了因为遭受拷问和打击身心俱疲的城主。

众人火急火燎地抱着杰拉德赶回利物浦城堡，这一路上对于曼切斯特人的恨成倍增长，要不是担心城主的安危真想回去找他们拼命。所幸经过检查杰拉德只是受了些皮肉伤而已，加上本来身体底子好，估计过几天就能康复了。  
“城主大概什么时候能醒来？”  
“大概两天后。”医生如此这般说道。  
卡拉格蹙着眉头微微颔首，满脸担忧赶也赶不走，但心中那根紧绷的弦已经放下。没有什么事能比城主的安危更令一众利物浦臣民揪心的了。当日得知阿隆索在狱中被劫，料到是自己城主所做，心中虽然有所震惊不满，但也为他能找到自己的幸福而欣慰。后来被抓被用来要挟杰拉德，尽管自己也是命悬一线，心里想着的都是“希望城主能够铁石心肠，不要那么在乎我们”。无奈天不遂人愿，天生善良的绿眼睛城主不遂他意地落网上钩。如若不是有人代罪恐怕杰拉德已经……  
不敢再想下去，卡拉格帮杰拉德掖好了被子就不再打扰。

街上的告示再一次铺天盖地席卷而来，在毫不知情的普通子民惊愕的眼神中遮盖了上一轮通缉阿隆索的告示，贴得大街小巷到处都是。原本杰拉德和阿隆索那段事已经在民间传开，阿隆索被救走谁都会想到杰拉德，而现在居然是特里因为这罪被处死，让人怎能不吃惊。一时间众说纷纭，有说阿隆索在狱中的时候又把特里给迷住，有说这只是曼切斯特人的无端捏造事实，好除去自己的心腹大患……总之人们的想象力不能被低估，但他们还是低估了事实真相的戏剧性。  
谁会想到年纪轻轻便在武力、智谋上无人可及的特里城主心甘情愿会为另一位城主顶罪？又有谁会料到那样一个看似淡然从容的男子自从多年前就对一位自己似友又似对手的男人情根深种以至于如今一发不可收拾甚至愿意代之受死？  
这样的事，知道内情的人都抗拒着不敢多想，更别说告诉别人了。只是它折磨得本应昏睡的杰拉德辗转反侧，最后竟只睡了一晚上就醒来。身上还有隐隐约约的痛楚，他却顾不得那么多，挣扎着起身。  
“Jamie！”有气无力的叫喊，却还是拼足了力道。  
“Steven你醒了！”卡拉格闻声赶来，差点热泪盈眶。  
杰拉德扶住他的肩，神情激动：“特里城主被审判了吗？处以什么刑罚？他现在在哪里？”  
卡拉格点了点头，又摇了摇头，最后叹口气道：“死刑。明日中午就执行。”  
杰拉德险些又摔躺下去，但还是勉强镇定，按耐不住声音中的颤抖：“为什么那么快？”  
“曼切斯特人煽风点火说，这事还是越快越好，怕切尔西造反……”  
“混蛋！”杰拉德低吼一声，手已然捏握成拳。他随身体还未恢复，但脑子还是清楚的。曼切斯特人那么快下手的原因还是由于西班牙方面已经开始和英格兰就阿隆索问题谈判。一旦阿隆索被释放回国，那么救他的人或许可以免受一死。为了确保特里可以顺利死亡，他们费尽全力提前行刑时间。  
“我要去见他。”

第四章（7）余地

走过相同的路，看过相同的景，然而彼时此时心境却大为不同。去救阿隆索那夜明知自己会犯下不可饶恕的罪过，还是佩戴宝剑驰骋在这条道路上，必救出所爱之人的信念化为一身天不怕地不怕的勇气，现在想来也是幸福的。可是如今身披锦衣华服坐在马车里，听到的尽是外面细雨的呜咽和马蹄子有气无力的踩踏声，心中除了凄楚再也找不到第二种感受了。  
那一路不知有多漫长，杰拉德只记得自己睡了又醒，醒了又睡，听到还是细雨声和踢踏声，偶尔眯着睡眼望一望窗外，漆黑一片，唯一能照出景物的是惨白的月光。过了很久，马儿终于犹犹豫豫地停下了脚步。  
“Jamie，你回去吧，留匹马给我就好。”勉强挤出一丝惨淡的笑容，杰拉德的声音夹杂在雨里几不可闻。  
卡拉格犹豫着，终于还是遵从了城主的命令。

已是半夜，千家万户早已熄了灯，唯独这和地狱毫无二致的地方灯还亮着。昏昏欲睡的狱卒见是杰拉德丝毫不敢怠慢，表面上毕恭毕敬地带着杰拉德走，却留了个心眼怕又出劫狱之类的事。不过看上去今日杰拉德的脸色如纸灰，身体也甚是不如往昔，走几步都要晃一晃，也就放下心来。  
“杰拉德城主真是心地善良，差点被诬陷成了劫囚犯人，现在自己却亲自跑来见真正的犯人最后一面。”狱卒有一句没一句的奉承着，完全没有注意到杰拉德越来越难看的面色。  
也不知在那蜿蜒曲折犹如迷宫般的回廊中走了多久，忽然就听得狱卒一声“到了，特里城主就被关在里面”。  
竟然就裹足不前了。  
只是隔着一扇门的距离。然而如今早已不同往昔，自己该怎样面对他，怎么待他这份情意才好？早先已经想明白，无论如何都要找出不让他为自己顶罪的办法……  
钥匙插入锁孔的声音在寂静的夜里被无限放大。  
轻轻一转，铁门就被打开了。  
杰拉德看得清楚，看得明白。  
自己还是错了。  
他不用再思考自己该如何面对特里，也不必再腹稿该准备怎样的说辞才能说服那个男子不为自己顶罪。  
眼前的那个总是让自己仰望的男子平静地躺在地上，神色从容，毫无血色。右手还执着玻璃酒杯，只是其中的液体已经被他一饮而尽。  
特里的爱可以那样隐忍，十年不形于色，却原来也可以那样霸道，一点选择的余地都不给杰拉德留下。  
他自尽了。  
倏忽间电闪雷鸣，倾盆大雨直落而下。原本的细雨呜咽变为鬼哭狼嚎般的凄厉，就算是八尺男儿闻声皆惧，杰拉德却像接收到什么指示疯了一般往外跑，拦也拦不住。  
“约翰特里你这个大笨蛋！”似是与雨声风声雷电声抗争，杰拉德的悲鸣用尽了他全部的力气。  
“约翰特里……”  
“约翰特里……”  
“约翰……”  
他的声音终于渐渐轻了下来，双足无力地跪倒在积了水的地上，任凭那疾风骤雨打遍他的全身。头剧烈地疼痛，像有什么恶魔要撕裂他整个身体很和心脏。  
雨骤然停住。  
迷茫地看了一眼，依然是狂风暴雨的肆虐，而杰拉德跪着那一小寸土地像是被施了魔法，再无雨滴打在他身上。  
茶发褐眸的男孩打着伞，眼中的悲伤和心疼数都数不过来。这时他本该在乡村的惬意生活中进入梦乡，静静等待特赦令的到来。却还是担心，还是放心不下，在了解到这些天发生的一切后凭借着理智推测和那不置可否的心有灵犀找到这里，却看到爱人几近崩溃。  
他紧紧抱着几乎昏厥的他，不肯放开分毫。  
“Steven，我们回家。”

尾章

一天后，约翰特里自尽的消息传了开来，大家皆认为他是畏罪自尽。  
三天后，阿隆索被一纸特赦令遣送回西班牙，并承诺五年内不再踏入英格兰一步。  
五天后，西班牙骑士营的副将请辞离开并得到了批准。从此西班牙骑士营中再无一个叫塞尔吉奥 拉莫斯的人，只留下不堪回首的过往和眼中再无神采的漂亮金发男孩。

听英格兰的王宫大臣们说，现在贝克汉姆王储只要一收到来自西班牙的信件就喜上眉梢，一双翡翠石般的绿眸闪着熠熠光辉，笑容如春风那般醉人。  
听利物浦的城民们说，现在城主的外出渐渐增多，出行的方向几乎每回都是西班牙。  
听切尔西的城民说，他们城主死后的第三天晚上，来自切尔西城堡的方向忽然传来一声惊天动地的男子哀鸣，而后的几个月，已荣升为城主的兰帕德都卧病在床，不理政事。

“Nando……”长着一双乌黑明眸的男孩子撒娇般地叫着。  
“叫我Nando哥哥！”金发男孩凶巴巴地说。  
长发男子在一旁摇着头微笑。  
黑暗中金发男孩睁开一双漂亮的眼睛。人人都道夜长梦多，他夜夜梦见却仍嫌梦短。  
今夜他又做梦了。梦里有着早已流逝得无影无形的最美好的年华，他最爱的男孩和待他最好的男子。  
Sergio，cesc，你们在哪里。

（全文完）


End file.
